Original Sin
by ImaginaryInk
Summary: COMPLETE:: For such a long time, Bulma wanted him. She'd do anything to have him, even coming up with a plan to lure him. Who knew it backfired and she paid dearly for it. WARNING: rape, lies, deceit, violence, heartbreak, sex : S.I.N (Status: Major Revision)
1. The Right Kind of Fire

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

**Bulma's POV**

_I know that you watch me even when you thought I wasn't looking. As I walk pass you every time, I'd notice your every move from the corner of my eyes. From the way you walk, to the way you eat, and especially the way your muscles flex with every movement that you make._

_When you demand that I fix your god damned little play toy contraption, I'd personally make sure that I would not be as compliant as you thought I would be. I just love to see that feral look on your face whenever I defy your every whim and command. How much it excites me to see you on the verge of explosion. It makes me smirk devilishly while thinking of the things that you could do to me when you do finally explode, be it sadistic, or.. animalistic and I know you wouldn't kill me, because I know, that you know, that I know that if you kill me, your life will be hell. Goku will never let you go and you will never hear the end of it. Until he kills you._

_I know for a fact that whenever I sashay down that hall, down or up that stair case, pass you in the kitchen when you are feasting, or when I am kneeling down beneath the control room of your play thing to amend it, you had battled within yourself if you should grab me by force and pin me down on the ground, and finally take me with everything that you have got._

_Believe me when I say I had wished you had done exactly that._

_Call me a masochist. Sometimes a woman knows no boundaries when it comes to the things she has yet to taste. And it is __**you**__ that I have yet to taste. __**You**__ are the forbidden fruit that hangs from the tree of life. If only I could make you touch me at the parts where it will make me scream your name and whimper helplessly in mindless ecstasy. I admit that I had thought about you in the most sinful of ways that any woman could never imagine._

_But how do I make you comply with the lustful actions that you and I both know __**would**__ take place, __**should**__ take place, sooner or later?_

So I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, plotting on how to bring the proud Saiyan Prince down to my feet. I grin evilly as I thought of the things that I had planned out and was ever ready to set it into action.

Yamcha will be here soon. I had called him up and _suddenly forgave_ him for what he has done recently. It was a part of my plan. I know for a fact that we are together slightly longer than I'd like to, for I am now completely smitten with a more substantial being. Yamcha had been unfaithful to me ever since he was brought back to life. '_Live life like there's no tomorrow_', he said when I had found about the other woman. I remember every word. How it had hurt me enough to almost take my own life. I was stupid and naive thinking that he would've appreciated the fact that I and the others had put our lives in jeopardy on Namek to bring him and the rest back to life.

As I walk down the stairs that leads to the living hall, I can hear the clanks and clinks of utensils coming from the kitchen. '_He must be eating_'.

The navy blue halter dress which I bought will really entice the man in the kitchen. Hanging loosely above my knees, the hem sways with every step that I take. The back is bare from the neck down to my waist just above my crack, completely showing off the silkiness of my smooth skin. It serves its purpose correctly when I wear it, for I look like an irresistible sex siren. I had deliberately let my long turquoise hair flow down to my waist so that it shines and glimmers when I walk pass him. My dress hugs my body like a second layer as the silk-like material clings to my every curve.

Complete with my new three and a half inches navy blue stilettos with silver studs at the front, I sway my hips sensually as I walk. Scampering into the kitchen like a shameless little vixen, I moved to the cupboards to get a mug. Stretching my hands to open the shelf above I can hear the clanks cease as he place the utensils down onto the table. Reaching for my mug I bring it down and place it on the counter slowly. Pretending to contemplate what I want to drink, I place a finger onto my lips and _thought_ for awhile. Whereas my eyes are looking to the side, knowing full well that he is glaring into my back. For what reasons, I wouldn't really know.

Decided on a hot cup of tea, I walk to the cabinets on the other side to get the tea leaves and sugar. Upon reaching them, I bend down with my torso a good ninety degrees and with my butt in the air, facing directly at him. I am sure that the hem of my dress has slid up to a good length above my thighs. Hearing him choke slightly on his mouthful of food, I turn around slowly and smirk devilishly at him.

I was right; he was staring at my every move. Turning back to complete my task at hand, standing upright, I assemble the concoction in my hands and stir at my cup while turning around to face his way. Leaning onto the counter and bringing the cup to my mouth, I sip onto it slowly. Feeling the hot liquid flowing down my throat, I close my eyes and let out a soft, audible moan. At least I know I make good tea.

Reopening my eyes, I realise I was being stared back. Bringing my head up, I cock it to the side and look at him quizzically.

"Yes, Vegeta?" I asked as I took another sip.

He continued to stare at me as if I had suddenly sprouted another head. Not feeling my heart beating, I wonder what is going through his mind at this moment. But all thoughts were thrown out of the window when he suddenly gets up with such strength, causing the chair to topple over with a loud crash. The plates fell onto the floor along with the food, which was now a humongous mess. With that, he just strolled out of the room like nothing has happened.

Unable to form any words, my mouth was left hanging at his sudden outburst. '_What the-!_'. How dare he do what he just did!

I couldn't let him get away with that little display of his. I slammed the cup on the counter and stormed after him out of the kitchen in hopes to give him a piece of my mind. When I reach the living hall, all I see is darkness. '_How the evening sun has set so quickly._' Stop musing, Bulma!

He only has one damn chance to explain himself. Who does he think he is, always causing a mess and making a living hell out of people's lives with that impertinence conduct of his? Damn him! Many people have told me to throw him out the first chance I get, but noooo, I didn't listen. Yet, I bear with his insufferable hide time after time after time after time even when I know that he's not wanted anywhere on this planet he calls a mud ball.

Alright, so what if I do lust at his overly magnificent physique? This is so beyond me right now. When he's not being an asshole to every living being on the planet or when he's minding his own damn business in his stupid toy or when he was eating, he's extremely attractive. But whenever he acts as if a pole with spikes is constantly stuck in his anus, he can really get on my nerves.

"Vegeta, stop right there!"

I yell as I clench hard on my fists while gritting on my teeth. I was angry. No, I was raging mad! Feeling myself breathing really hard, I tried to calm myself as I search for the anal-retentive man. Adjusting my sight to the darkness around me, I still couldn't find him anywhere. I felt for the light switch behind me, only to stumble upon a straying hassock that magically appeared out of nowhere with the back of my knees.

Falling hard on my ass, I gave out a yelp. Groaning loudly while throbbing in pain, I rub my sore butt cheek. Hearing a chuckle from the corner of the room, I instantly look toward that direction. I know very well _who_ that laughter is coming from. With a scowl plastered on my face, I got up and glared at the shadowed figure in the corner. '_How dare he laugh at my most embarrassing moment!_'

Realising what I had just said, my face blushed a crimson red. He _did_ catch me at an embarrassing moment. Quickly covering it up with a facade of my own, I glared at him. His eyes were gleaming with amusement as it sparkles in the dark under the moon light that shone into the room.

"You are a walking joke, woman," he spat while smirking at my face. I could see the shine on his teeth as his smirk went wider. Widening my eyes at the statement, my mind strayed from the reason why I stormed after him, and from the plan. Shaking my head slowly, I just couldn't bring myself to understand this alien, this asshole, this- this..

"Fuck you, Vegeta!"

Turning around, I hit on the light switch and instantly the chandelier lit the room up brightly. I am not going down without a fight for he has gone too far this time. '_I will give him a hell of a lifetime!_' I took a deep breath and turned around, ready to spill whatever venom I could summon but only to find that he was already gone. Freaking out a little bit, I looked around the room. He's really gone.

Closing my mouth and sagging my shoulders in exasperation, I let out a sigh. '_What am I gonna do with him?_'


	2. For What It's Worth

Staring blindly at the couch in front me, I mindlessly walk to it to take a seat. Falling back into the cushion feeling extremely restless all of a sudden, I turn to look at the clock that is hanging from the wall across of me. '_Where's that no good--_'

The door bell chimed. I quickly jump to my feet and stood upright. Looking at the closed door just a few feet to the right, I contemplated if I should go on with this plan for I am already having doubts that the proud prince who must be roaming somewhere in this house would even care if I go out with another man.

Letting out a sigh, I reluctantly walk towards the door to open it. Peeping through the gab, I look at the man standing before me. He wears a white polo tee with beige slacks and black shoes. His spiky fringe was swept to the side and the rest tied in neat ponytail. A bouquet of flowers in his right hand, complete with a dashing, boyish smile. In other words, he looked gorgeous. Having him as a partner is actually a very lucky thing, for any other girl that is.

Opening the door wide enough, I beckon him to enter, finally decided that I should just follow through with the plan. Yamcha feels somewhat agitated as I offer him a seat on the couch. He must be terrified, afraid that he might do something wrong along the lines to cross me. Walking towards the kitchen, I asked him what he'd like to drink.

"Just water, thanks"

Doesn't matter to me what he'd be drinking, he won't be able to do anything after he's drank the _concoction_ which I'll be brewing for him now. I retrieve a glass from the same shelf I took mine from earlier and fill it with drinking water. Settling it down onto the counter, I whip out a small plastic wrap from the insides of my cleavage. Pouring the powdery content into the drink casually, I dispose the wrapper by burning it outside the backyard so that no one could ever find it.

It is an odourless, tasteless drug. It is the old fashion way to get someone high in ecstasy enough to make them do things aimlessly without a sense of knowledge until they awake, and that is exactly what I want Yamcha to do; _to hurt me unintentionally_ and ask for help from you know who. It is a stupid move, I know, but it might be worth the risk. At least after this, I will know how much I really do matter to _him_. After all, I have nothing to lose. I can't live with the likes of Yamcha anymore, and if I will never get to have Vegeta, at least I know I never had him at all.

Returning with a plastic smile on my face, I offer Yamcha his glass of water. Seating myself next to him I start a conversation to make him respond so that he'd be thirsty enough to take a sip or two, and that'll be enough.

"I really miss you, B," he said as he took his first sip. I look at him with an expressionless face, knowing that after this, there will be no turning back. At the back of my mind I prepare myself for the small abuse which I'll be getting from all the struggling that will soon take place.

"But I still can't understand why you wouldn't kick Vegeta out of the house."

I shake all thoughts out of my head as I try to register what Yamcha had just said. This wasn't the conversation I hope it would lead to. At least not about Vegeta.

"You know I was never really happy with the fact that he is living under your roof, with him constantly taking away my time."

"Your time away, Yamcha?" I had the gall to ask him that. But what was I to say? I can't help but to be curious as to where this conversation is going.

"Yes! My time!" he practically yelled at my face, spitting bits of saliva as he began to slur. The drug was already taking its effect. "You don't have the time for me anymore ever since that son of a bitch came to live with you! And _you_ were the one who brought him in!" He stood up tall, towering over me like a beast cornering its prey. I retreat back but only manage to hit the cushion behind me. I look around me frantically and only then I realise I had no place to run. _He had me cornered_. Looking back at Yamcha, I can see the pure anger emanating from his eyes. '_This isn't what I planned_'.

I thought that if I could get Yamcha high enough, he'd just touch me a little bit and I'd refuse him. Knowing full well that he wouldn't let me go even after I've rejected him, I'd be asking for help and guess who'd be there for the rescue... or not. But this is all wrong. This is _definitely _wrong.

"He killed me, Bulma! I was dead because of him!"

Feeling a sharp jab at my wrist as Yamcha grab hold of it with strength that he don't even realise, he spin me around causing my back to slam onto his chest. With his hand clutching my arms together, making me unable to move, his other hand slid to my mouth to cover my screams.

"Don't think I didn't see how the way you look at him, Bulma, every time you thought I wasn't watching," he spat. My eyes widen at the statement, for it is the truth. I had been shamelessly ogling at the alien guest ever since I've invited him to live in my house.

"You want him so bad, don't you, you little slut!" he jerk me harder into his chest, causing the back of my head to collide with his chin. I scream into his hand but it was only muffled. No one could hear me.

"Have you ever thought about my feelings, Bulma?" he whispers roughly into my ears while he clutches harder at my body, I thought my bones were going to break. "Have you ever wondered why I have done the things I did?" My eyes blurred as tears start to form. He is really hurting me now. I shake my head as the pain starts to rush to my brain.

"I thought we could have a great life together, Bulma, when I came back alive. A life, with just you, me and our little off springs."

"You said you dreamt of him. What did he do, Bulma?" he asked as he switched to my other ear. "Did he make you whimper? Moan? Scream his name??!" he yelled out the last statement as he continues to man-handle me.

Muffling my cries in his hand, my tears fell uncontrollably. Imagine, all these happening were due to my fatal attraction to the Saiyan prince. Without any warning, Yamcha push me into the couch and press himself behind me. With his body constraining what little space I have left to move, he let his hand that was holding my arms earlier go and dove straight down to the hem of my dress and lifted it up over my back, tearing it in the process. Hearing him pulling his pants down, he tears my panties away with a jerk of his hand. I try to scream out loud as my heart pounds uncontrollably. All I can think about were the things that are going to happen. '_He's going to rape me!_'

He lean next to my ear and slurred his next words. "You think that I am a fool, don't you?"

With that said he position himself at my opening and thrust deep into me without a second thought. I clench my eyes tight and scream silently into his hand as his dick sear open tiny slashes of wounds at my lips below as he pounds in and out of me roughly. Tears roll down my cheeks as I cry inaudibly while his hand is still covering at my mouth. '_Vegeta..._'

Shaking my head weakly, I never thought it would come to this. I couldn't even defend myself anymore as all of my energy has been drained from me, and also the fact that I am still bound by his body holding me in place.

I can hear him grunt and groan loudly behind as he slams in and out of me. Feeling his hand slide around to the front of my body to grab my dangling breasts, he pinches hard at one of my nipples, which made me let out another painful scream. He must be enjoying this, the sick bastard. I remind myself to kill him the next time I see him.

Hearing him letting out a restrained moan, I can feel that his is ready to come. Stiffening his body behind me, he thrust deep into me two more times before he finally release himself inside me. I was too shock to cry or even make a sound as he slurs in my ears. "You're not even that good a fuck anymore."

He pulls himself out of me and pushes me away from him and throws me to the side as if I was a ragged doll. My mind is blank but I can still hear him pulling up his pants and zipping it up. I just don't have the energy to push myself up anymore as I slide down onto the cold hard tiles.

"Adios, B. I hope you get what you want." He chuckled and said cruelly. And then he left. The son of a bitch left.

I am a mess. My hair is dishevelled, my dress is torn, both of my shoes are missing, my panties is hanging loosely at the edge of the coffee table. I don't know how long it has been but all I know is that I have been sitting on the floor beside the couch the entire night, hugging my knees to my chest. I was unable to cry a single tear as I rock my body back and forth in a slow motion, a silent remedy to console myself. I guess I was out of focus for I hadn't realise anyone else was in the room with me.

"What the hell happened here?" was all _he_ asked. That didn't even make me turn to look at him. I can't even acknowledge him now. I hug myself tighter to my knees and place my chin on them and continued to rock myself at a slow pace. Finding myself staring into space, I didn't notice that he was kneeling down in front of me.

"Woman," he called to me. I look into his eyes with an expressionless face. I can't feel a thing. I am numb all over now.

Seeing him frown as he look me all over, I can tell he did the math himself. His frown turns into a scowl and his chest was heaving rapidly.

"Woman," he called again and all I did was look back. "Bulma!"

My name. He called me by my name. It was then I reacted. My eyes widen as I see Vegeta looking at me with a face that speaks multiple deaths.

"Did _he_ do this to you?" he asked in a calm but deadly voice. I swear I thought I see smoke rising from his head as his body glowed with such raw energy, which was slowly rising and I bet he don't even realise it.

"Did he do this, Bulma?!!" he yelled at my face when I didn't respond. How was I supposed to? All I did was look away, unable to look at him in the eyes for I felt ashamed with what has happened. It is all my fault. How could I have let this happen? I shouldn't have gone through with such a plan when I already _knew_ it was stupid! Why?

I only have myself to blame for this. I don't deserve pity from anyone. I don't deserve Vegeta to be here with me right now. I shut my eyes and felt the first stinging tear roll down my cheeks since the incident. Feeling a gloved hand slide across my cheek ever-so-gently, he pulled my face to look at him.

He gave me a look which I had never seen in him before, but at this very moment, somehow I knew I can trust him, whichever action he has decided to take. I thought he would have immediately go after Yamcha to put him out of his lights, but instead, he slides his arm under my legs while the other hold onto the back of my torso. With one swift move he lifted me up and pressed me into his chest as he brings us upstairs.

I rest my head at the crook of his neck, feeling a little light headed as he walk us up the stair case. Closing my eyes, I could almost fall asleep in his arms. For once in my life, I feel secured. I feel safe. Like nothing and no one can ever harm me. The next thing I know, my legs were free from his grasp as he lets me down standing on my own while he turns on the tap to let the water run down the shower head. Then I realise that we were in _his_ bathroom.


	3. Because of You

**Vegeta's POV**

As I stand on this cliff overlooking nothing but an empty landscape of a desert, I can't help but to feel a slight chill run down my spine. I was having the evening all to myself until the little vixen showed up. She wasn't supposed to be there. No one was supposed to be in the Brief's residence, except for me. She was supposed to be out with that scumbag warrior of hers while her parents are away on some stupid earth vacation to celebrate some stupid earth tradition.

Earth. I grimace at the word. A really pathetic place to live in. If it wasn't for the foresaid androids I wouldn't even be here. And if it wasn't for the fact that I have yet to battle Kakarot, I would've left this backwater planet the first chance I got my hands on the space ship. If it wasn't for the woman--

I drop my head and let out a sigh. There I go again, thinking about the woman. How she always managed to worm her way into my mind is beyond me. I can never understand the feelings that she manage to in-still in me. What is it with her that makes me want to be near her, yet makes me want to get away from her as far as possible?

It is the reason why I am now standing in the middle of nowhere. I was so sure that I almost lost control of my ability to withstand her taunting back there. God, she even managed to give me an erection when she bent forward, causing her dress to slide up enough to expose her tight lips for me to have an eyeful. I had the urge to walk up to her to pick her up and place her on the counter. Then I'd fuck her senseless on it. But I can't for I will not give in to her want that easily.

Mainly because I know that she annoys the shit out of me and yet I have restrained the urge to kill her off time and time again. I want my _whore_ to be compliant, willing, obedient and absolutely capable to withstand my immense strength when I give it to her. But _she's_ disrespectful, disobedient, defiant, uncouth, too fragile, noisy, unwilling, and-and...

_Beautiful_.

I bring my head up into the sky as I close my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, unable to believe what has gotten me so smitten with the wench. Was it the way she moves, especially around me? What is her motive every time she worms herself into my personal space?

I have seen the way she looks at me sometimes. I can see it in her eyes and I have an inkling of what is on her mind every time she gives me _that_ look. Yes, that look that tells me to take her again and again and again.

I admit to myself that the temptation is great. But I am a prince and I do not cower to any lowly female. She is _nothing_ to me. Nothing but a weak female earthling. I sigh again because I know that it is what I always tell myself.

She is an exotic creature and humans are the closest to a Saiyan form. And that blasted woman is the closest female that I get acquainted with on this stupid globe and also the most beautiful female I have ever come across in the universe. In fact, she is highly intelligent. Might even surpass _me_. I smirk as I thought of the latter.

There were many times when I had _almost_ lost control in front of her. I believe that she had tried many times as well to get my attention, but I wasn't going to give in to her. If she wants me, she has to come to me. But sometimes the urge was just too great.

_There was one night about a month ago, when I had just finished my vigorous training I headed straight for the shower. Upon emerging from the bathroom, I heard a whimpering sound down the hall in one of the rooms. Decided to ignore it for I know it was definitely the woman, I stayed put in my domain. As I prepared myself to sleep, the sound came again but this time, it wasn't a whimper._

_It sounded different, somewhat attractive as it pulled me out of bed. I left my room only to find myself standing at her doorway and even with her door closed; I could hear her inside loud and clear. She was moaning softly._

_Widening my eyes and feeling my heart beat stopped for a second, I tend to listen closely. Her moans were soft but rapid, as if someone was in there touching her at all the right parts. Or she might probably be touching herself. As I began to get badly aroused I closed my eyes and held onto the door knob tightly, contemplating if I should go in._

_And I did. I turned on the knob slowly, and crept into the room like a stealthy feline. I closed the door gently behind me, and turned to look at the woman that occupied the large bed in the room. She was asleep, that I could tell as I took in my surroundings. Noticing that it wasn't really that warm in here, I wondered about the blanket that was thrown far away from her feet, completely revealing her half naked body._

_She was wearing a short midnight blue night gown with trimmed lace at the hem. Inside she wore panties but not the garment which the humans called it a bra. One of her hand was on the breast that has lopped from the gown. She clutches lightly onto it and began to massage herself tenderly._

_She continued to moan softly in her dream state while her eyes were shut and her lips were slightly parted. I could hear her breathing through her mouth as her ministrations got heavier. Putting a knee onto her bed, I placed a hand beside her head and looked down at her. She was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen._

_I brought my hands to her face, lightly brushing away her strayed hair. I looked at her a little longer before my eyes slid down to devour the rest of her body. Looking back at her, I brought my face to the crook of her neck. Hovering just an inch away, I inhaled her scent deeply and began to lightly nibble on her neck and slowly traced down to her collar bone._

_I turned my head to her body, lightly tracing the contour of her sides with my finger tips. Slowly reaching to her curls, she subconsciously parted her legs. As I suppressed a smile, I carefully peeled her panties aside, just enough for me to search for her nub. As I felt for it, I turned to look at her face and I could see that her expression was slowly changing from her dreamy state to a fully aroused one._

_Smirking slyly, I pressed lightly onto her clitoris and massaged it in a slow sensual spiral motion. From the soft moaning, she was now panting rapidly. She tossed her head back as she slightly arched her back, pushing her orbs into the air. Unable to resist, I took the exposed hardened nipple in my mouth, licking and sucking on it lightly in circular motions._

_Her moans got louder as I pressed slightly harder on her nub, but not enough to wake her up. I turned from her breasts and dove for her exposed neck, kissing and licking her salty skin. Unable to stop myself from going any further, I brought my fingers lower to her core. I wanted her. I wanted to take her right there and then. I didn't want to care about the consequences; I didn't want anything but to have her tonight. I needed her awake now. Then, I heard it._

"_Vegeta."_

_My body froze and all thoughts from my mind stopped, including my heart as my eyes widened to the sound of my name. It was my name she called, wasn't it? Bringing my head up from her neck, I stared into her face, changing my mind about wanting her awake. To my surprise, she was still asleep, but only less trashing as I had stopped my ministrations._

I remember the moment I immediately retracted myself away from her, she whimpered and slowly, she cried softly in her sleep. I stood beside her bed and watched her slumber for several hours. After that, all I did was walk out of her room and never turned back. I never saw her after that, until this evening.

She had dreamt of me in the most sinful of ways and it made me wonder how many times she has done this before. And that alone is all the reason I need to get away from her, for if I don't, I might do something which both of us will regret.

Looking out into the horizon, I ponder aimlessly, trying to figure out a way to get around this _problem_ of mine.

Problem. Now, that pathetic scumbag of a warrior _is_ a problem. If it wasn't for his constant existence around the woman, I would've already claimed her as my own. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I scrunch up my nose in pure disgust and scowl at the completely preposterous straying thought. It is indubitably unacceptable for _the_ _woman_ and_ claiming her_ to be in the same sentence.

I shake my head in disbelief and sigh. "This is getting out of hand."

I begin to raise my energy to lift myself off the ground when I felt _it_ again; the chill that has been running through my veins ever since I left the house. '_Something is not right._'

Raising myself high into the midnight sky, I close my eyes to concentrate on the energy within me. As I spread it towards the globe, it immediately directed back to West City. Turning my head towards that direction, the energy feels really familiar. It's so distinctive as if it were--

'_Bulma!_' I snap my eyes open as soon as I realise who the one was sending these mixed energy directly to me. She must be in some sort of trouble. And I bet that son of a bitch that is with her at this moment has something to do with it.

With that left hanging in my head, I power up instantly and speed back to Capsule Corp. in hopes that I am not too late.

By the time I reach CC, everything has died down. The flight was too time-consuming as I was on the other side of the globe. Now, there were no trace of energy pushing its way into my senses and on top of that, it was suspiciously quiet. '_Too quiet._'

Hovering just outside the compound, I opted to head for her room. As I land on her balcony, I deliberately walk inside hoping to see that she was sound asleep and _safe_ on her bed because the lights were off. Why I even bother this much, I wouldn't know but all I know is that I do not want anything harmful to fall upon her.

As I walk into the room, I realise that she wasn't there. However, her door was wide open, only having the soft light illuminating from the hallway as my guide. Not that I need it anyway.

Strolling out of her room, I head for the staircase that leads to the living hall. The moment I step into that darkened hall, a smell infiltrated my nostrils. I could smell the foul scent of--

'_Sex?!_'

Tracing the scent of the act, it brought me to the couch. Standing a few feet away behind it, I walk around to the front. I widen my eyes as I saw a patch of light blue moving back and forth in a slow pace. It was the woman.

Taking in my surroundings, there were obvious trashing and struggling that went on. The table lamps were thrown off onto the floor shattered, the carpet was shifted and curled at the corner nearest to her, and the coffee table was also shifted to the far end of the room and there was a cloth hanging at the edge of it. Stains and traces of dried blood were found on the couch... and her legs.

Scowling hard, I look at the miserable being on the floor. "What the hell happened here?"

When she did not respond to me, I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her. I call to her one more time and all she did was look me in the eyes. I can see that she was traumatized by what must have happen. I look over the rest of her body to see if she has sustained any other injuries. I am sure that the blood stains on her legs are definitely not from visible wounds.

My anger was slowly rising as images of the son of a bitch ra-raping this woman sweeps itself into my mind. But then again, I had to be sure.

I call to her another time but she still has that dazed look on her face as she still wasn't responding to me. "Bulma!"

This time her focus came back as her eyes widen to my voice. I try to restrain myself from flying out of here to seek out that no good asswipe to make sure that he doesn't live to see the next hour. I demand her to tell me if this was _his_ doing and once again, she finds it hard to speak. With my patience wearing thin, I yell at her face, forcing her to tell me, to yell back at me, anything, to bring her back.

Instantly I regretted doing it because after my outburst, she turns away from me. Feeling a tinge of hurt inside my chest, I can feel the depths of my heart sink. Mentally cursing myself, I feel almost sorry for my action. Out of the blue, I had the sudden urge to comfort her, to protect her, to keep her safe. All thoughts of crushing the earth imbecile flew out of my mind in an instant as I reach out for her.

Realising that I have been showing her too much of my sudden weakness, I brought her to my arms and carried her upstairs. She was very compliant and silent and it makes me muse at her sudden lack of defiance, it was then I finally know how extremely fragile she really is.

I soon found out how soft her body is as this is the first time I have ever come so close in contact with her. I had never carried a female in my arms before, much less a feather-weight one. She practically has no ounce of muscles in her.

When she pressed herself closer to me, I can't help but to feel stronger. For the first time in my life, I am protecting someone else, and it makes me feel more powerful. Maybe there is something to it as to how Kakarot managed to transform into the legendary.

Pushing that thought out of my mind to concentrate on the current task, I let out an inaudible sigh. I gently kick on the door that was standing ajar and head straight to the bathroom. I let her down on to the floor and turn on the shower for her to cleanse herself from the filth of the scum.

'_This is going to be a long night._'


	4. Fear for Me

"Get cleaned up," I cross my arms as I urged her roughly, more than I had intended to but she reeks of the disgusting scent of that asshole, and that disgusts me greatly. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I let my hands down to the side and look at her. "I'll be outside," and I left, closing the door gently behind me.

Falling back onto the closed door, I lean on it with the back of my head and close my eyes. Many things cluttered at my mind at the same time and especially the voice somewhere inside my head which is pestering me to walk away from this ordeal while I still can. Opening my eyes, I scan the room about mindlessly, but when I came to notice the familiar surroundings of this room, I jerk up from the door.

'_Why the hell did I bring her to my room?!_'

Walking towards the bed across the bathroom door, I took a plunging seat at the edge, facing the only thing that separates me and the naked woman inside. Leaning forward, I sigh as I place my elbows on my knees and brought a hand to my mouth to support my head. The longer I stare into that wooden plate in front of me, the more agitated I become as I continue to wait for her.

As she emerges from the bathroom, her wet hair was hanging heavily behind her and a towel was wrapped around her body, leaving nothing much to my imagination. I could see the uncomfortable expression on her face as she stood there while shifting from one leg to another, looking alternately between the wall behind me and into my eyes.

I sat still, glaring up at her wet form. I can't help but wonder is this the same woman, who was always a fiery, intolerable, insufferable wench that I came to know of when I first came here to reside, because this isn't like her at all. She has now transformed into a cautious, timid and completely fearful frightened little creature just overnight.

Seeing her hesitance, I stand up to approach her. She snapped her head up to look at me and gasped loudly. I look deep into her eyes as I carefully inch my way towards her. I can hear her heart pounding loudly within her as I close up the distance between us. I reach out for her, planning to bring her to bed but before I even touched her, she immediately retreated backwards and hit her back on the wall.

Frowning deeply at her sudden stupidity, I place both my hands to each side of her head. Looking deep into her eyes, I can see the frightened little child inside her, beckoning to unleash itself. I know because her tears are already forming. It made me even madder remembering what she went through just hours ago. And I wasn't there to prevent it.

I shift to the side and bend slightly so I can place a hand behind her knees. Before lifting her up, I looked up at her for her consent. She had to know that this is _me_ that is touching her and not that pathetic _still_ breathing trash. I told myself to keep a mental note to pay him a visit _very_ soon.

Carefully, she places her hand on my shoulder while the other holds on tightly to the towel that is still wrapped around her. With a simple reflex of my arm I lift her up without any trouble. Looking timidly into my eyes beneath her hair, she gives me a small nod. Proceeding to the bed, I place her gently on the mattress and as she lay down, I pull the covers over her.

Without saying another word, I turn to walk out of the room since she will be occupying this one for the night. I had thought of either sleeping in the gravity room or not sleeping at all but before I could even step out of the room, she calls to me.

"Vegeta, wait!" she calls while sitting up. I halt at my next steps while I face her with my back, not wanting to turn around in fear that I will have to end up staying the night here.

"Thank you... for everything," she said in a silent whisper. Any other normal being wouldn't be able to hear that, but I did. I was surprised when she thanked me, which wasn't what I expected. I didn't need gratitude. What I really want to do is to wring that son of a bitch's neck. A little blood-shed would be fun once in awhile. I smirk inwardly at the thought of finally having a valid reason, without having to face the woman's wrath, to get my hands on that no good dumb shit.

Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly turn around to face her only to find that I was being stared back. She didn't take her eyes of me and the longer I stand there, the more I want to lie next to her to hug her, and kiss her, and to touch her in a way that she has never been touched before. But not tonight. Even if I do end up lying next to her, I wouldn't touch her that way. Not after what happened.

Remembering that I still have yet to attend to my _unfinished business_, I walk across the room towards the bed. Sitting on the edge next to her, I place a hand on the pillow to support myself. I motion to her to lie back down on the bed and lightly brush away her semi-dry fringe with my fingertip.

"Sleep,"

She gave me a look which was hard for me to decipher. Somehow it reflects sadness, or hurt. Whichever one, it still had me at one conclusion; the _bond_ that we have created just a while back will be one that I don't think I will ever be able to let go, even if I wanted to.

She simply closes her eyes as I caress her face gently like a soft gesture to lull her to sleep. Although I can't fathom the reason behind my current action, I find it soothing enough for me to be glad that she is safe for the time being.

The moment she seeps into slumber, I stare hard at the wall behind her. Murderous thoughts entered my mind as I think about the person at fault. Turning my head murderously towards the balcony, I glare into the city in the horizon. I stand up from the bed and walk to the balcony, ready to seek out the pathetic weakling, but not before I turn back to look at the woman who is now sleeping peacefully, as if everything in the world is right.

Not for me. Tonight, there will be blood-shed. Even if the woman _forbids_ me to end his life, I will make sure he pays back tenfold for what he has done tonight.

Blasting off into the direction of the city, I think about the things which I'm going to do to that little bitch, but first, I need to know where he is. Halting in midair in the middle of the city, I close my eyes and seek for the human's energy. A little spark of it will be enough for me to locate him.

Scanning the entire area, building by building, acre by acre, I finally found it. I knew he couldn't be far.

I finally located the building that he is currently in. It was quite a lavish place to stay in, even for human standards but not as lavish as the woman's back there. The building was white with authentic engravings on the wall, and a walkway in the front for residents to enter. Bright lights cover the building's lobby giving it an exquisite look.

And he stays at the highest level. A penthouse, the humans call it. '_He doesn't deserve anything great in this world_', especially _her_.

Hovering outside his window, I look into it and immediately spotted his mass of hair. He was lying on the couch like an intoxicated slime. Going around the building, I finally opted to blast through it from the roof. '_He'll have a fit about it_'.

As I float on top of the roof, a smirk was plastered on my face as I start to form a medium sized energy ball, strong enough to blast through the thick platform beneath me. Without a second thought, I let it go and watch it slice through the bricks below me, causing debris to splatter off in every direction with the explosion.

I descend the moment the hole is visible. Landing with a thud I immediately set out to search for him. The smoke and fire from the explosion were slightly clouding my focus and I could hear screaming and shouting going on in the surrounding area. '_Annoying humans!_'

He finally spotted me as he was now retreating backwards hastily in his drunken-like expression, like the coward I always he knew he was. I stride across the room towards him, ready for the kill as I smirk evilly, smug to know that I manage to instil fear in him all these time.

"Vegeta! W-what do you want?!"

"I came here to collect what you owe."

"I-I don't owe you anything!!"

Feeling short-breathed as my anger start to rise, I reach out my hands and held him by the throat in a flash. I scowl deeply at him as I stare into his eyes. If it wasn't for the woman, I would've killed him the first chance I get. Not that I have not killed him before, I would do it again and this time, I will make sure there will be no dragon balls to revive him.

Jerking him closer to my face, I narrow my eyes menacingly. With one hand having him at choke hold, an energy ball was forming without my realising at the other. I really, really want to finish off this imbecile but thoughts of the woman having my neck at hot water after this were flashing in lighting speed in my mind.

"Yes, you don't owe me anything," I snarl coldly. "I am just here to ensure that you repay tenfold for what you did to the woman!"

"Woman?? I-I don't know what you're talking about, Vege--" I squeeze his throat tighter.

"Bulma, you idiot! What, you having a sudden case of memory loss?!"

By this time, his nails were raking at my hand, desperately prying my hold off of him. I can see that his eyes were rolling backwards to his brain and his veins were protruding from his forehead down to his main artery. Good, he's definitely having a hard time breathing. Another minute longer and he will be as good as dead.

Suddenly, a thought entered my mind; I shouldn't let this piece of shit die that easily. He should be punished and let the torment haunt him for the rest of his life. Yes, that's what I will do. After deciding that he should live a life filled with guilt, forever remembering the reason why I am here tonight, I let loose of his throat, but not letting him go yet.

He's now caught in a coughing frenzy, desperately trying to fill his lungs with the oxygen that I had deprived him off. I summoned an unseen energy and push him into the walls behind him, causing him to crash deeply into it.

Throwing a few energy slides towards him, I lock him by the arms, legs and neck with my ki to keep him in place on the wall. Standing about five metres in front of him, I form a small energy ball on my finger and slice his pants apart, causing his privates to be exposed.

Smirking evilly, I stalk towards him and laughed manically. His eyes were widened to the extent where his eyeballs could pop out, and he was practically pissing in his pants, without the pants that is. Standing an inch or two from him, I smirk deeper and cock my head to look at him, completely amused in his current position. How ironic.

"Feeling a little.. helpless now, weakling?"

"Wha- What a-are you going t-to do to m-me?!"

"Oh, I don't know," I shrug and turn to look out at the windows behind me as hear sirens coming this way. I anticipated that they will be here in another five minutes. Slowly turning back my focus on the helpless human, another smirk formed on my face.

Looking down at his dick, I smirk deeper and look up back at him. Amused with what I think I have in mind, I form another small energy ball and shot it at his private without a second thought, completely derailing the pathetic appendage off from his wretched body. Releasing my ki hold off of him, he tumbled onto the floor in a foetal position screaming and wailing in pure agony as he grab onto his beheaded groin which was now spurting blood all over the carpet. '_He'll live._'

Laughing out loud at his pain, I crouch down beside him and turn him over to face me. Grabbing tightly at his cheeks with my fingers, I look down at him from my nose as I lift him up to my face.

"Never step foot into Capsule Corporation, ever again, you hear?" Hearing loud bangings at the front door, I assume the authorities have already reached. Slapping the semi-unconscious human below me to keep him awake, I warn him for the last time.

"The woman is mine."

With that said I threw the useless human aside like he was nothing but trash and stood up. Waltzing away nonchalantly, I shot up into the air through the burning broken roof, blasting off back to Capsule Corporation with a satisfied grin on my face.


	5. Irresolutions

The afternoon sun glares menacingly through the glass panel of the balcony, burning into the skin of Bulma Briefs. The heat was disturbing her slumber and caused her to open her eyes in mild annoyance. Blinking several times to adapt to broad daylight, she groaned as she pulls her body halfway off the bed. Rubbing the sleep off her eyes, she drags her mouth to release a soundly yawn.

A sudden breeze in the hot air blew into the room, causing her to shiver and squirm from her lack of clothing and nakedness.

'_Naked?!_'

Bulma's eyes widened as she looked down at her body, completely exposed. She frantically grabbed the nearby blanket and wrapped it around herself. Pushing herself off the slush mattress, she scampered across the room but stopped in the middle as she took in her surroundings. A sudden realisation hits her on the head that she has forgotten she is in Vegeta's room.

Continuing her steps towards her bedroom, she slaps a hand to her forehead and stopped again, mentally cursing herself for not returning to her room last night right after the shower. Abandoning all thoughts, she decided to romp into her room before she starts considering the events that happened the night prior.

Entering her room, she slammed the door shut behind her and ran to retrieve her medical kit. She was still sore with wounds and bruises on her body and cuts at her private from last night's unfortunate events and was eager to diminish all traces of Yamcha for ever having the gall to touch her that way. After applying a specialised medicated cream that heals wonders fast, she jumped into bed, belly down. She grabs her slushy pillow into her arms to rest her head and last night's events came flowing into her mind like a rapid river. She couldn't really recall how she ended up on Vegeta's bed, much less why she had stayed the night.

'_Did he sleep through the night with me?_' she brought her head up from the pillow as the question popped into her head. Turning over with a sigh, she stared blankly into the ceiling above her. She knew that Yamcha had done a horrible thing to her and that Vegeta came sometime after that and had brought her to _his_ room and she had allowed him to carry her to his bed. Probably of the sudden display of kindness that he showed last night has given her a peace of mind portraying that he must have at least cared some for her. That was why she must have stayed.

"Yeah, that must be it,"

It would've been nice if he had lain down beside her to begin with. Things would've been different now. She remembers how he had soothed her into sleeping and even though he told her to sleep which probably was more of a command than a consolation, he still managed to make her fall into a deep slumber.

And Yamcha. Slamming the pillow on her head which she was holding on to, tears started to form behind her eyes. How he had humiliated her, used her mercilessly, and defiled her in the most horrific way. She was his girlfriend for God's sake. How could he have done such a thing to her? Did he not love her? Silently sniffling into the pillow, she bit onto the material and scream as loud as she can into it, finally letting out all her frustrations and anger along with her restrained tears. She had loved Yamcha, she had been there for him and gave him everything he could ever wanted. He wanted an apartment and she paid most of it for him, he wanted to be in the baseball league and with a snap of her fingers, she got him into the best team on the continent, all those with what money is able to buy, she has given him. All that but herself. They had some wonderful intimate times before and those sweet, caring whispers that they had always exchanged, so doesn't that meant something to him? And yet he strays from their relationship and all she ever did was forgive him time after time after time.

She felt really stupid and foolish and it was then she told herself – no more. No more chances. She can't possibly forgive him another time, and what had he said before he's decided to rape her? That the reason why he had done the things he did, was all because of her? Was it true that she was already smitten with the likes of the proud Prince of all assholes from the time he resided with her and didn't know it, thus, causing Yamcha to feel insecure about their new profound relationship? Shaking her head in disbelief, she told herself that she would never want to have anything to do with Yamcha anymore and this will be the last time she will ever forgive him by not going to the authorities, but she will kick him in the crotch should he come near her again. Letting out a sigh, she turned her head to the side.

Looking at the empty spot on the bed beside her, she sighs again as she ran the back of her hand on the smooth surface slowly, hoping that it should've been occupied by none other than Vegeta. She's really got it bad for the Saiyan Prince. '_I wonder where he is right now._'

Sitting up with a frown on her face, she pushed herself off the bed and headed to the shower. She's really got to get that alien out of her hair. She was stupid enough to even think that Vegeta would even want to look at her.

'_I'll only be a good fuck to him. Nothing more._'

With a sad frown on her face, she got into the shower and turned it on without bothering to adjust to hot water. Since it is such a warm day out, she wouldn't mind letting the freezing ice cold water run down her already naked body.

Closing her eyes, she slowly lathered her body with her expensive scented shower gel. Starting from her neck, she slides her hands down to her breasts slowly, massaging the sensitive orbs in a slow tantalising, sensual manner. Parting her lips she leans back onto the wet walls and slowly trails her fingers lower to her abdomen as her mind started to sway further away from her current task, only to cluster it with images of Vegeta being in there with her.

It is when Vegeta _would_ slide open the glass door and step into the shower with her. She imagined the arrogant man standing before her, placing both of his hands on the wall each beside her head as he stares down into her eyes with electrifying intensity. His gaze slowly slides down to her lips and back up to her eyes while his hands left the wall to trace down the sides of her arms and down to her waist. Sliding his hands around, he pushed her body up to his, causing her breasts to press against his hard chiselled chest.

Kissing her temples, Vegeta grabs onto her butt and hoisted her up to let her legs wind around his waist. Tracing those kisses slowly down to her jaw, his hand slid in between them down to her cleft, letting his fingers search for her nub.

She let out a shallow moan as his fingers press against the sensitive flesh. Leaning down to her, he captures her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Pushing his tongue deep into her throat, he presses his body to hers to support her while the other hand slides to the underside of her breast.

Releasing her mouth he trails his lips down to her collarbone, licking and kissing on her wet skin, sucking each and every droplet of water that flows down. Going lower, he captures one hard nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking it roughly, causing Bulma to moan rapidly.

Without a warning, he slips two fingers into her core and sends her high into electrifying pleasure. She screamed in ecstasy as her half lids eyes pierced into his ebony orbs. Her lips parted, moaning to the pleasure that she was receiving.

"No.. Vegeta, stop... Stop it,"

But he wouldn't stop. Her fantasy felt so real, it was as if the real prince were pleasuring her, giving her exactly what she wants, how she wants it. Even outside of the fantasy, she could hear every breath that she takes, every moan that she lets out and feel every sensation that her own fingers are giving her, and it was enough to tell her how great the impact of having Vegeta to actually touch her for real is on her.

Her climax was reaching to its pinnacle as Vegeta continues his rough ministrations. She screamed one more time just as she was about to come and—CRASH!!

Her head snapped up to the direction of the sound, eyes wide with shock. Her breathing was still ragged. She quickly straightened herself up and finish off with her shower. Turning off the shower head, she slides the glass door slowly and peeked outside. At first she had thought that someone has probably entered her room, and if they did, they probably had heard her.

With that assumption in her head, she blushed a crimson red as her heart rate started to rise. She stepped out from the shower and grabbed the first towel she sees to cover her body. Well, if anyone is indeed in her room, they're not getting an eyeful. Turning around to face the door, she quietly crept out of the bathroom. Slightly frightened by the idea of somebody else in her private quarters is unnerving our little blue haired scientist to no end. She cannot believe that she has to watch out for her steps in her own house, in her own damn room, too!

Standing in the middle of her room, she looked around cautiously, searching for the fallen objects that came with the loud 'crash'. Her eyes fell to her vanity and a scowl, pretty much the exact imprinted scowl as our prince, was plastered on her face as she glared at the culprit.

"Kitty! What the fuck?!" She stormed towards her father's precious pet, who was occupying the now empty space on her vanity to claim as its own. Most of her expensive perfumes, cosmetics and jewelries were now scattered and some were even broken on the floor. Snuggled comfortably at the edge of the mirror, the oblivious kitten meowed in surprise and excitement to see its temporary master.

Grabbing the cat at the waist, Bulma carried the damned creature to the door. She had opted to just throw the stupid feline out from the balcony, but thought against it with a frown on her face. She wouldn't do such a thing. It's just not in her nature. If it was Vegeta, he'd definitely blast the poor little guy into oblivion for interrupting him in the middle of...

She blushed again as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She cannot believe that she had shamelessly imagined Vegeta in that way just after what happened. '_What will he think of me if he knew?_'

*Oh, he knows a lot more than you do, our little blue haired beauty.* Well, she did try to get his attention time and time again, hoping that he would get the idea and approach her. Now that things have changed overnight, she wasn't really sure if she really wanted Vegeta that way anymore. Last night Vegeta had shown her a side of him that probably no one else in this universe knew about, but what did it mean? Did he really care about her, or was it all out of pity? Either one, she knows that her feelings toward the prince have changed drastically. She does not only want to taste him now, she wants all of him, and damn it to hell she will never let him go once he's hers. But will he want her? Will he even... love her?

With a sad sigh she opens the door to release the cat. Turning back to the room she prepared to get dressed. She chose a striking red halter top which the hem reaches at her mid thigh, complete with a brown leather belt around her slim waist. She wore a midnight black skirt that falls above her knees to compliment the striking red. With the final touch, she wore a black knee-high boots to compliment her height and long legs.

Leaving her hair flowing free behind her, she turned to head for the kitchen to find some food. In order to reach the kitchen, she would have to pass by the living room. Which she grimace at the thought of it. Having no choice but to go through the horror once again, she lets her head down as she strolls along the side of the couch, but to her surprise, everything was in order just the way it was before it happened.

Stopping in the middle of the room, she cocked her head to the side and wondered who has arranged everything in place. The broken lamps were missing, the carpets were nicely folded back on the floor, and the coffee table was neatly arranged as before. It could have fooled her that nothing actually took place last night, except for the blasted glass that was placed on the coffee table which she used to drug Yamcha, and the blood stains on the couch.

Shaking her head in confusion, she headed to the kitchen to fix herself some food. She was dead starving as she remembered that she had missed dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Before she could even bring out the ingredients for her uncooked meal, her phone rang and it caused her to yelp out loud.

Swallowing a gulp as she stared at the screen name, a sudden attack of bile threatened to escape from her throat. It was Goku.

After letting it ring a couple of more times, she finally decided to answer the phone.

"... Hello?"

"Hello! Bulma?!"

"Yes, Goku?"

"Erm... Bulma, where are you?"

"I'm at home... why do you ask?"

"Yamcha's been admitted to the hospital and... well, you're not here..."

"I-I didn't know... " her eyes widened when she heard that her ex-boyfriend's in the hospital. Walking towards the kitchen window and looking out over to the lawn which the GR was occupying, she wondered if it has anything to do with Vegeta.

"Wait, what was it Goku?"

"... I said, will you be coming over?"

"Erm... I uh..." unable to decide if she should go over to see Yamcha after what happened, she started to panic as she tries to find a suitable excuse to brush the issue of.

"I can't, Goku. I can't make it, I'm sorry,"

"... Is everything alright, Bulma? You can tell me."

"Everything's fine, don't worry!"

"He's in a coma, B. Perhaps you should consider coming to visit," Goku said with a hint of disappointment. Even though he knew that Yamcha should be out of the way of Bulma and Vegeta getting together for the sake of the future, he still thinks that it wasn't right to disregard Yamcha entirely that way.

After a long silence between the two life-long friends, Bulma finally agreed to show up after lunch. She was in a daze, trapped in her own thoughts throughout her entire meal. She didn't even notice that the GR was shut down and that Vegeta has entered the kitchen and is now standing across from her with crossed arms.

Feeling a presence in the room, she brought her head up from her food and stare at the man in front of her. There was no exchanging of words between them as they continued their staring competition for a good fifteen minutes. Being the one that couldn't take the silence any longer, Bulma opened her mouth to say something but was cut short when Vegeta suddenly turned to exit the room.

The staring battle wasn't something new between the two, but it was different. Bulma thought that she saw something flickered and flashed in his eyes, yet his face betrays nothing, but she couldn't bring herself to conclude what those expressions were. Getting up to empty her plate before throwing them into the sink, she prepared herself mentally before leaving to the hospital. She would need to find out more about Vegeta once she gets home, so she'll get a peace of mind, should Vegeta may never love her.


	6. What Now?

"I can't go in there!" whined Bulma as she pace restlessly back and forth in front of the hospital entrance, battling within herself if she should go in. She can't really look at Yamcha right now, but it would be too suspicious if she's not in there with him. Not everyone knew that they had broken up, and definitely no one knew about last night, except for Vegeta.

Frowning harder by the minute, she stopped pacing and stood facing the entrance with her hands on her hips. '_It's not like he's awake now. Since he's in a coma, there's no reason for me to not see him and it wouldn't be as awkward, would it? And it's not like Goku or the gang knows about it, do they?_'

Shaking her head in annoyance, she rushed past the people who were waiting in the lounge. Nurses and doctors were running around proceeding to wherever they are supposed to be. She reaches the elevator and pressed onto the floor where Yamcha is currently on. Seeing that she was alone in the lift, she took that few minutes of silence to clear her mind off of everything and tries to figure out a way around this.

As she got out the lift, the first thing she saw was Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi. Even the Namekian was here standing in his own space at the corner of the hall minding his own business. Silently inching her way towards them, Goku was the first to sense her.

"Bulma! You made it!" screech the jovial Saiyan. Always the happy chap. Bulma gave out a small smile as she approached the rest. They greeted her and gave her a look that was one of grimace as their eyes darted towards the closed door next to them.

They didn't need to tell Bulma that Yamcha is in there so she walked towards it. Holding onto the door knob tightly, she's still undecided if she should go in there and face the man but a voice in her mind told her that she's already made it this far, there's no reason to back out now. She should just face her nightmares head on. With that she turned onto the knob and opens the door.

Without looking back at the people that stood waiting outside, she closed the door gently behind her. She was surprised to see a doctor, who is at most in his mid fifties checking up on Yamcha. Unable to see Yamcha with the doctor and the nurse blocking her view, she walked timidly towards the bed.

As she got closer, the doctor moved away when he sensed that someone else was in the room. Bulma could now see the broken body who is Yamcha, lying on the bed, completely bandaged all over as if he's already dead. Widening her eyes in horror, Bulma choked onto the sudden bile in her throat, which causes tears to start forming in her eyes. No, she was not about to cry, but by just looking at the horribly beaten form on the bed who was the person she knew so well, upset her stomach really bad.

Looking at the somewhat frightened woman, who he assumed would've been the victim's significant other, the doctor let out a sigh and placed a hand on her shoulders.

Bulma turned her head towards the doctor with a shocked expression plastered on her face. "What h-happened?" she asked as her hand clutches at her stomach.

With another sigh, the doctor turned to look back at the wounded warrior. "Both his wrists and ankles has been distinguished as fourth degree burns, as is his neck" he said as he turned to look back at an even more shocked Bulma.

"There are multiple bruises that caused most of his muscles to tear and the bones in his cheeks, jaw and ribs are fractured, therefore disabling him to move. In other words, he's almost paralyzed until they heal. However--," he paused as he tries to find the right words for what he is supposed to say.

Bulma stared at the doctor, waiting for his next words. She is now completely speechless while trying to register his words. Getting slightly impatient, she grabs onto the doctors arm and pleaded him to finish what he was about to say.

With an untold grimace in the old man's eyes, his face softened as he stares into her blue eyes which are now filled with desperation and sadness and it seems like she was about to burst out crying.

"He has seeped into a coma from over exerted trauma. Someone… or something has completely clawed out his… his genitals," stammered the doctor as he looks back at the superbly unfortunate young patient. Shaking his head, he finishes off his duty and walks out of the room without another word, giving Bulma the space to swallow everything that he has told her.

The moment she was left alone, her memories with him flashed across her eyes with lightning speed. Be it the good times or the times he has mistreated her. No matter how big a bastard he was to her, no one deserved a fate such as this. His future is practically doomed without his most important physical asset, apart from his pretty boy face of course. But definitely, no one should end up with a fate like this.

And to think that she wanted to kick him in the crotch should he ever come near her again. With that thought, Bulma's lips curled slightly at the irony of it, but she was too devastated to even smile at all. Leaning against the bed, she sat down next to his immobile body, staring down at his closed eyes which were the only thing exposed apart from his fingers. The rest of his body was completely bandaged like an Egyptian mummy.

She has been sitting there for several hours already, as it is the sky has already darkened into night. Most of the gang has already left. All except for Goku, who shortly came into the room after dinner and found Bulma sitting still on the bed, with hands wrapped around herself as she looks down at her ex-lover with a solemn expression.

Walking up behind her, Goku slowly reached out to both of the side of her arms and held on tightly. Rubbing both her arms in a slow comforting movement, he let out a sigh as her head turned to the side to look at him with the corner of her eyes.

"You've been here for hours, B. You should go home," he said quietly.

Turning back to the patient, Bulma huffed out a breath that she was holding and got up. Standing before the bed, she reached out her fingers to trace over Yamcha's lifeless ones. Without a word, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, with Goku trailing behind quietly.

As Goku tries to pick up on her steps, he realized that the small woman can really walk with speed. Catching up to her he called out.

"Bulma!"

She came to a sudden halt but did not turn around to look at Goku. Yes, of course. How could she face anyone that she knew, who also knew Yamcha. The reason that he ended up in that wretched room with those fatalistic injuries, was all because of her. To top it off, he's in a coma!

Now she doesn't feel really bad that he has even raped her, after all, they had done it many times before. The only difference was, it was indifferent. There was no love, no… nothing.

Goku walked around to the front to face her. His face was filled with worry as he soothed the top of her hair. Her eyes were clenched tight and she looks as if she was going to break down and cry a thousand rivers. With a frown on his face, he lowered his hand and squeezed her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Bulma," softly this time. "You know something, don't you?"

She snapped her eyes opened, her mouth was hanging as if she was about to speak but nothing, especially the truth, came out. "N-no. I don't."

His face didn't falter, but only got sterner. He let her shoulders go only to drop his hands back to his side. His stare pierces into her cerulean eyes, as if he was raping her of her sanity. Staring blankly at the window at the far end of the hall, he was structuring his next words in his mind, and preparing himself for the confrontation and confession he hoped he would be getting.

Looking back into her eyes, his first words were enough to strike her where it would. "If you don't, then I do."

Her eyes widened with shock as she choked. She swallowed a gulp as her throat felt really dry all of a sudden. She hoped that he was just making his own assumptions because she wasn't ready for him to know the truth. But before she could let out a word, Goku grabbed onto both her arms gently.

"The bruises may have faded, but I can tell one from a mile away, Bulma," he said gently while stroking on the part where her bruises were earlier.

"Vegeta _raped_ you didn't he?"

Wait, what?! Vegeta?! Bulma couldn't be more shocked than she was now. Goku had thought that Vegeta had raped her and not Yamcha and she was quick to deny that very fact. Be it to defend Vegeta, or to tell the truth.

"God, NO! Goku, it wasn't Vegeta!"

Goku gave her a lopsided smile, glad to know that he had managed to get her to start talking. He knew for a fact that Bulma wouldn't reveal anything at first but with a little manipulation, she will burst everything out in no time.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I had to do that," he said as Bulma's expression changed to that of disbelief that Goku had lied to her in order to get her talking. "You wouldn't have told me the truth, now did you?"

"Bulma, I know that it wasn't Vegeta and from what I gathered, Yamcha must have… well, you know," he started awkwardly because his face began to burn brightly as he continued. "and I think Vegeta already knew what happened here."

"But… he's not even--"

"Bulma, I'm a warrior. Those burns around his neck, arms and legs are not done by ordinary men!" he cut her off, retorting a little louder than he intended to as he pointed to the closed door.

"It can't be Vegeta! I'm sure he's not even bothered, Goku! He doesn't care!" yelled the now raging Bulma. Her hands were swinging in all direction as she just can't bring herself to believe that it was Vegeta's doing. She did have her doubts when she got a call from Goku earlier but Goku has got it all wrong! He must have!

"Bulma, please calm down. I may have made a mistake that it is Vegeta but there's no other explanation--"

"There is also nothing to back up on your accusation, Goku!" hissed Bulma as her anger raised even higher. She cannot believe someone like Goku, who was always the somewhat most logical, soft hearted person she has ever known, would portray prejudice against the least favorite man of the group.

She knows that nobody on this goddamned supposedly peaceful humanity of a planet even likes the arrogant prince and hell she's not going to be one of them. She felt the need to protect him, to defend his name! In fact, she has even come to realize that she might even be willing to kill and die for him.

There was only silence that followed her last statement. Goku knew very well that it was indeed Vegeta's doing, but can't bring forth to tell the truth to Bulma. She would not even listen, much less believe him.

"From a Saiyan's point of view, B," Goku stated in a calm whisper, "Vegeta has already claimed you as _his_." His demeanor was so still Bulma couldn't help but to stare at him blankly in his eyes and tries to register each and every word of his last statement.

"I don't know when exactly he did but I am a Saiyan too, and also a man, Bulma and all I know is that if another man should touch Chi as how Yamcha has touched you, I would've done the exact same thing as what Vegeta has."

He reached for her, pretty much the same way when he found her sitting next to Yamcha on the bed earlier. Squeezing her shoulders gently, he continues. "I'm not saying that what Vegeta did was wrong. But it wasn't right either and I guess it was most probably out of blind rage when he did it. His possessiveness of you has only brought him this far and he knew that he can't kill Yamcha off no matter how much he wanted to, and it's also because he knows you would never let him. It was the only way he knows how to deal with something that he doesn't approve of," Goku explained as Bulma listened attentively.

"What Yamcha did, well, all I can say is that he shouldn't have done it because I believe that no matter what, any living man doesn't deserve a fate like his. On the other hand," he paused; his expression falters to one that spoke sadness for his best friend. "I would say the same for you."

Bulma was staring blankly at the wall behind Goku. She was tired, mentally and physically and all she wants right now is to go home. Back to her nice comfortable bed, with just her and her pillows so even when she cries, no one can hear her. Before Bulma could tell Goku that she wants to leave, he offered her a lift home with his instant transmission. Slightly glad that she does not have to drive home alone in the middle of the night, she gladly accepted.

With a twitch of his mind, Goku teleported the both of them to the main living hall of Capsule Corporation, completely oblivious that they had appeared in front of a certain Saiyan prince who was passing by the room at the time.

Standing face to face, Goku lightly brushed Bulma's hair away from her eyes. She looked terrible but he knew for a fact that he shouldn't imply that statement to someone like Bulma no matter when or he'll get his ass kicked. So, as her best friend for this many years he knows how to manage Bulma even in the hardest of situations. He comforted her in small silent gestures such as cupping her face with one hand and telling her comforting whispered words with an assuring smile. That would've been enough to put a small smile on her angelic face.

Once Bulma was smiling once again, Goku bid her goodnight and transported himself back home, leaving Bulma by herself in the large living hall. Standing in the middle of the room for another five minutes, she let out a deep sigh and turned on her heel to return to her room, only to find none other than the Saiyan prince standing across from her, blocking her only path with crossed arms and a scowl plastered on his face.


	7. Mesmerized Much?

**Vegeta's POV**

I thought the woman would stay asleep for the entire day, but she has gotten up sometime late in the afternoon. As usual, I am training to the brink of exhaustion in the only asset I call my own apart from the broken armour I kept hidden in one of the capsules the woman has given me when I first came here. It was always a great reminder of my failure to exert myself more than anything.

As I tire myself, I thought about the hours after I returned from that no good piece of shit's apartment. Having a tinge of regret for not killing him tugged me at the edge of my mind. I had returned to the woman's side when I touched down and found her dead asleep on my bed.

_My bed_. It didn't help much that her towel has came apart which gave me an eyeful of her full rounded tantalising orbs while her hands sprawled above her head and with the blanket tossed aside, covering only her bottom half. I had sat beside her for several hours, not touching her at all but just listening to her soft silent breathing as her chest raise high and low in slow movements was enough to mesmerize my every senses. All these before I've decided to venture into the GR. I had a reason to leave because at some point throughout the night when I stayed watching over her, some sort of unexplained emotions were slowly threatening to seep into my veins.

Like I had thought before, the more I stayed beside her, the more I want to lie next to her. Be it to just hold on to her until I join her in deep slumber or just plain watching her sleep. Unable to stand the foreign feelings that was clouding over my senses the entire time, I was... afraid... of myself. Of what I would do, if I had not left.

It had been hours when I had decided to start my training for the day. It wasn't as long as the usual days for I had been kept up all night. So by late afternoon I was already feeling rather exhausted, around the same time the woman awoke.

I commanded the computer to lower the gravity down to earth's miserable 1g and stood in the middle of the room. Focusing my energy on the woman, she seems to be moving around rather frantically. I smirk amusingly as I imagined her to be completely panicking over her current location and nakedness.

She would probably commence to her room to do whatever she needs to get done and would eventually venture into the kitchen for a meal. So I guess I can train a little while longer and wait for her to be down, so that she can fix a meal for me as well.

----

Commanding the computer to increase its gravity to a full 300, Vegeta continued to train for a while more. Like he thought, he would wait for the woman to emerge but he lost track of time and Bulma was already in the kitchen.

He has been exerting so much energy until he couldn't feel her presence. A short while later he paused his training, finally sensing Bulma's pitiful energy moving about in the kitchen. His mind was too preoccupied when his stomach growled, causing him to forget to shut the GR down, only leaving it at earth's 1g. He strolled out of the capsule and headed straight to the backdoor which separates the kitchen and the back lawn where his precious GR resided.

He was really starving as he rushed himself across the lawn and towards the door. Upon reaching it, he turns the knob and pushed open the door, only to hear the woman speaking on the foreign portable transmitter which the humans called it a mobile phone. Her back was faced to him, completely oblivious to his sudden presence. So he stood still as he watched and heard each and every word.

"Everything's fine, don't worry!"

"Goku, I really don't know if I am able to make it. I have this... thing I gotta do--"

"No, I really didn't know that Yamcha was admitted to the hospital--"

"Alright, fine. I'll be there but after lunch," she replied to the dumb third class after a long silence. Sensing that she was about to hang up the call, Vegeta crept out to the lawn. Walking back to the GR, he felt a sudden anger began to rise in him. He was smirking when he heard that the weakling was hospitalized but when he heard that Bulma finally gave in to the third class idiot to visit her ex-lover, Vegeta couldn't help but to feel...'_jealous?!_'

His steps stopped short as that ridiculous conclusion came into his mind. "Feh, why should I be?" and he continues walking. Once he stepped into the GR, he pushed his hunger aside and thought of drowning his anger in a full throttled training. But as he placed his hand on the main console of the machine, preparing to go against the computer and wind it to maximum g, he stopped.

Feeling a little lightheaded and thoroughly disturbed with the sudden pang of anger mixed with another unidentified emotion in him, he opted to just sleep on it. He needed the rest anyway. So he turned the GR off completely this time with a deep sigh and proceeded towards the kitchen once again in hopes that the woman has already left to see the half dead asshole in the hospital.

But to his amazement, she was still in the kitchen and eating her cooked meal rather slowly. He managed to creep in quietly without her noticing, but it wouldn't make any difference as she looked like she wasn't in Capsule Corporation anymore.

Vegeta raised a brow as he stood across of her from the table and crossed his arms, completely amused with her sudden indifference. He stood still as he stared at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. When she finally did, he couldn't speak out his mind, for it was momentarily blank. Never before he has been made speechless until today, and to top it all off, the cause of it is sitting silently in front of him.

When the fact that Bulma is running back to that no good piece of shit flashes across his mind, he felt his anger rise once again. '_Why does she want him back anyway after the things he's done?!_ _She should be glad that he's unable to even move a muscle now..._'

'_Bah!_' With that left in his mind along with the feeling of depreciation, he turned on his heel and left without a word, leaving Bulma in the kitchen. He wouldn't give a shit about her anymore, or so he told himself as he practically ran up the stairs, completely ignoring his growling stomach. He rushed into the shower the moment he entered his room and finished it in top speed, eager to fall onto the slush mattress for a good long rest.

----

By the time he woke up, it was already way past dinner time. He quickly got up and showered, got dressed in his training gear and headed straight to the kitchen. Feeling much more refreshed than in the afternoon, he turned out from his room and jumped the whole flight of staircase, not even bothered to walk down on it. Once he stepped into the kitchen, he rampaged through the refrigerator like a man who's been deprived of nutrition for umpteen days. Well, as a Saiyan, that was exactly how he felt.

Being a prince who has been waited on hand and foot by his both accomplices all his life, he has hardly made a meal with his own bare hands. When he resided in the Brief's residence, there were always the woman's annoying mother and other servants or the woman herself that he could always order around to fix him a meal. But he knew that nobody was at home at the time and the blasted woman was probably still with that dumb shit.

That thought caused him to scowl as he made himself ten sandwiches, each with the height of a dining table. He has seen it in what the humans called it a television commercial that such sandwiches can be done with some coordination skills required, and he knows he's good in that. Throwing two empty jars of peanut butter and margarine into the trash can, he turned to look at his _masterpiece_. His face was scrunched up in disgust as he frowns at the messy, lopsided meal.

"What I'd do for a meal. Stupid Saiyan appetite," he shook his head as he found himself complaining to no one. "So much for coordination," and he began to gorge down the sandwiches in record time.

Seeing that he was at his last couple of bites, he began to roam the house. He then realised that he has never really ventured around much in the big mansion, so since he's got another minute or two before he starts his training, he walked towards the main hall.

He noticed there were portraits of the woman and her family hanging on the walls in the hallway that leads from the kitchen to the main living room. Stopping in front of one very eye catching portrait of a young girl with rich cerulean hair and fair porcelain skin in a striking red bikini, who was no more than 20 years old, he cocked his head to the side and smirked.

He can tell that it was one of her happy moments when the image was captured. She was at the beach, riding on some vehicle that floats on water. Her expression was one of many happiness as she grins with glee, completely devoid from the wretches of the world. He took note of her younger appearance and noticed that she was truly an ethereal beauty. Completely awed with her perfection, Vegeta frowned as he let out a sigh and shook his head in denial.

Her life was so perfect and pure, that everything she could ever want was given to her on a fucking gold platter, with diamond studs if she had wished for it. She has never suffered a life of grievance and pure evil or being enslaved throughout her entire life, a complete contrast from his unfortunate miserable life. She was taught to be kind and nurturing, probably had never killed a fucking roach before, another contrast there. That must explain why she gave him everything he wanted and needed even though he has treated her lower than dirt most of the time. For a second there, Vegeta couldn't help but thought she pitied him but at the same time he held a sudden utmost respect for her, but it soon faltered as he thought that such a woman, who's beyond beautiful in both heart and appearance, which was also intelligent could ever learn to... _love_... an untamed murderer of billions upon billions beast like him.

"She wouldn't want a murderer like me," he snorted as he devour his last bite. Just as he swallowed, a strong energy swept through his veins out of nowhere, and surprisingly it was extremely close. Snapping his head towards the sudden force, he realised that it was emanating from the living hall, which was only another six steps away.

Standing beside the pillar, his half top was covered in the shadows as he looked on. He now knew who it was. '_Kakarot!_'

His eyes glared deadly into the head of the taller Saiyan as he watched him consoling _his_ woman. Narrowing his glare even more at that thought, a deep scowl started to form on his face as his breathing got heavier by the second. He was angered at the sight, and he didn't know why. All he knew is that Kakarot should take his hands off of her if he wanted to live to see the next five minutes.

The younger Saiyan finally let Bulma go as he bid her goodnight and teleported himself to who-the-fuck-cares. Vegeta took a step towards the woman who was now standing alone in the middle of the room, but stopped when he realised that she was not about to move at all.

He crossed his arms as he waited patiently for her, although his temper was nagging at him cruelly. Another minute passed and his scowl only got deeper as he pierced his gaze at the woman's head. Opted to just walk out of the room without the woman ever knowing he once stood there, he stopped as Bulma turned around, shocked to find him in that demeanour.

She looked cautiously into his eyes while he stood there, regal and frightening at the same time. '_How long has he been standing there?_' she thought as they had another one of their infamous staring competition.

This time Vegeta was the first to break the silence. "Where have you been?"


	8. Painful or Pleasurable?

Oh, he knows where she had been. With that suck up son of a bitch, of course. But because he had suddenly developed this sense that she is _his_ woman, she has to tell him her whereabouts. Slightly unreasonable though, despite the fact that he couldn't really be bothered much with her daily activities. With a smirk, he added, only to rile her up, "How's your pathetic, weak mate?"

Widening her eyes to his words, she cannot believe that he has the nerve to actually say that. If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't have ended up feeling bad about Yamcha being hospitalized. So she stormed up to him and poked him in his chest with her finger.

"You have some nerve, Vegeta!" she hissed at his name, each word spilt was filled with thick venom.

"Do you even know what the hell you actually put me through?" she poked some more. "Did you _do_ it, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta only raised a brow at her sudden outburst. It seems like she knew what had happened, but that doesn't prove that he did it. He smirked at her as he made her think that she was delusional to think that way. After all, it wasn't like she knew the _truth_.

He turned on his heel but stopped with his back now facing her. He turns his head to the side and gave her an evil smirk, "Perhaps. Perhaps not – depending on what you're talking about." He said with a chuckled and strolled towards the kitchen.

He was eager to get to his training, but at the same time he would want to know what Bulma went through since the last time he saw her, but also at the same time he wanted to get away from her.

"You know you can't do this, Vegeta! It's not right to hurt Yamcha that way, even if he was the one who hurt me first!"

Still, there was no answer from the arrogant man who is currently waltzing away in all his glory. It was as if he doesn't give two hoots about hurting the human weakling or not. At the end of day, he got a kick out of beating the shit out of him, and that was enough to satisfy his blood hunger ever since he resided in a fucking mud-ball of a planet that does not kill for any apparent reason. Just like her, too many things to have a reason to it. He can't do this, he can't do that, he shouldn't do this, he shouldn't do that. There was just too much restriction for his own good, and that was as much as he can take.

"You are an animal," she seethed through her teeth. Her voice was dead calm as she glared daggers at the back of the retreating Saiyan's head. She was angry with Yamcha, with Vegeta but more so with herself.

Vegeta stopped walking when he heard her statement. He didn't felt half insulted at all, in fact he's quite amused. Turning around once again to look at the small raging frame that is Bulma, he let out a half manic laugh.

"Whoever said that I am not an animal? What you humans called us, monkeys?" he laughed harder.

"You're worse than a monkey, Vegeta. You're a lowlife fucking senseless beast! You do not have any sense at all! Why can't you be like everyone else?! Why are you always doing the things that people hate the most?! Why do you make people hate you?! Why do you always carry yourself around with your honourless murderous nature?!"

That did it. She shouldn't have called him honourless because if Vegeta is anything, he's definitely been deprived in that department. Throughout his entire life, he was not given the chance to redeem his honour. He had been stripped of his title, his family, his life, his people, been insulted all his life, been looked down upon, been mercilessly enslaved and all he has left in his name, is his pride. Before she knew it, Vegeta's hand caught her arm and twisted it behind her in a flash, while the other held her loosely but firmly by the neck. He lowered his head next to her ears and hissed harshly.

"Watch who you're speaking to, you fucking wench. I can kill you now if I deem so,"

"Don't threaten me, Vegeta. I am not afraid of you!"

"Oh, no. You should fear me," he retorted as he tightens his hold on her arm, twisting it further back.

It caused Bulma to scream in pain and only then she realised that Vegeta might go through with his threat and she wouldn't be able to live through the hour. So what was she to do now? She can't die. She can't even afford her arm to be snapped off. She's got too much to live for and much to live yet!

"Vegeta, you're hurting me--"

Vegeta was now blinded with rage. He cannot believe that the small creature which he thought he had taken a liking to had just insulted his race, which he initially does not bother much. But a slap at his face by insulting him in his name has sucked out all sanity out of him. In a swift reflex, he spun Bulma around, he slams the back of her body to his chest, capturing her and holding her in place like how Yamcha had before he raped her.

"What do you know about hurt?!" he screamed.

Bulma's eyes widened in terror, for that moment she thought she was reliving her nightmares once again, and this time there will be no Vegeta to bring her away from it all because the man behind her _is_ Vegeta himself.

"Is hurt painful?!" his hand grabbed onto her throat and tightens it while the other moved up to cup her breast, squeezing it super hard until she wails in pain. Her tears were now flowing freely from the pain and also from the thought of being man-handled this way once again. On top of it, it's Vegeta who is doing it. He was frightening her and she admitted to herself that she really feared him at this point of the moment.

Releasing her breast, Vegeta spin her around again, this time facing him. He pushed her until her back hits the couch as he leans down onto her until her torso was bent backwards. Their noses were less than an inch away and her breath was getting heavier by the second. Looking up at him with wide eyes, she pleaded at him silently to let her go but to her astonishment, Vegeta crushed his lips to hers and devoured her in an electrifying kiss. Her eyes went wider as she was completely shocked by his sudden action, thus causing her own limbs to freeze.

Vegeta was so lost in the kiss he was momentarily numb as he finally tastes the one thing that he has been fawning, lusting, craving over for the past several months. Feeling that she wasn't responding he glides his hands up to her throat and pressed on it gently until she finally opens her mouth.

Once her mouth was agape, he pushed his tongue deep into her throat, caressing her tongue with soft sensual twists. Lowering the hand that was on her neck, he traces it down to her breast, the same one which he squeezed earlier only this time it was soft and gentle as he massages it in slow tantalizing circular motions.

Moving his hand lower, he slides underneath her top, pulling it halfway up along with it. He smirked when he found out that she wasn't wearing any bra. His fingers found her hardened nipple and with a twist of his fingers, he pinched it hard causing Bulma to release the moan that she has been restraining.

His senses shot up to his brain he thought he was in heaven and fell back down only to fly back up again. He wasn't going to stop until he has fully tasted each and every fiber of her being. God, he wanted her. He wanted to know how it feels like to be inside of her, how tight she would be and how high the level of ecstasy he can bring her to. He wanted to make her scream his name as he pounds in and out of her beneath him. He traces his kisses down to her neck, licking and sucking her salty skin. She wasn't resisting his touches, in fact she welcomes them and he wasn't going to stop - until he heard her moan pleasurably the second time.

Snapping his head up, eyes wide, he looked down at the lustful face beneath him. Her head was slightly tossed back as her eyes were closed and her mouth was parted. Her hair was covering part of her face and it flows down to cover the other half of her breast. It made her looked like an exotic sinful angel. Taking a deep breath he tried to control his ragged breathing as soundless as possible as he moved his head to rest at her shoulders. He heard Bulma whimpered from the lost of contact but he wasn't going to yield in to his cravings – not just yet.

He had to teach the little tramp a lesson and show her who's in charge of whose life. He needed to show her that she should fear him but at the same time worship him. Bringing his lips closer to her ears and with a smirk, he whispers seductively.

"... Or is it pleasurable?"


	9. I Hate You and Me

**Author's Note: To all my loyal readers, I will try to improve on my grammar though I write these fanfics just for the fun of it during my free time. I hope none of you has gotten confused with my English in any of my chapters. ^_^ Remember to review!!! ******

**----**

**Bulma's POV**

He was everything I had ever imagined, only much, much more. As I stand here, completely out of breath from the hottest kiss I had ever gotten in my entire life, although it was only brief, but it had immensely suck the life out of me; it was ecstatic. I was left speechless as I stand immobile while looking into the eyes of the heartless Saiyan Prince.

How can someone that looks so regal and animalistic, who absolutely could not possess a sense of mercy in his life, who strives to be the strongest fighter in the entire universe by eliminating anyone who is weaker than him, who is nothing but a mass of muscles, can be so hard but yet so gentle at the same damn time?

I had never been kissed the way he had just kissed me only seconds ago. And what had it made me feel?

_Alive_.

Yes, for that brief seconds where he sent me to the highest pinnacle of undefined emotions, he made me felt very alive. Yes, but it is only lust. I frown deeply at that thought because I know that he can never give me what I need.

His body and mine stood no closer than two inches away. His arms were crossed as he stared down at me, supposedly waiting for my answer. _Was it painful... or pleasurable_?

It was both.

With these two put together, it makes what could have happened between us even more powerful. I could just imagine if we really went through it and finally yield in to the cravings that we had been withholding inside us the entire time. It would be...

I closed my eyes as the rush of lust sweeps in my groin, causing me to ache badly at the part. Taking a deep breath, I reopen my eyes but this time, I glared at him. Holding my head up high, I stare down at him, just like he was doing it a minute ago. We weren't really that different from height, I estimated he's only at most two and a half inches taller than me.

I looked at him defiantly. I have come to the conclusion that he was having a great time toying with me and my feelings, because any man who wished they could get their hands on me, I'm sure they will not stop in the middle of it. He's really got great abstinence, I'm sure of that. I am Bulma Briefs. _No one_ can resist me. Buddy boy here doesn't know what he's missing. Man, I have no idea why I am angry at him, instead of feeling flushed and begging for more of his touches.

"Do not toy with me, Vegeta," I seethe in anger.

Without warning, I bring my hands up and strike him in the face. He head had jerked slightly from my measly slap and he looked like he wasn't affected by it at all. On top of that, I bet my hand hurts more than his face did and although his demeanour is cool and calm, I can see that he is seething in rage inside, completely restraining himself from striking back at me as he cock-stared at me with the corner of his eyes.

"... That was a free shot," he snarled with a scowl while intimidating me under his murderous gaze. My eyes widened at his snide reply, completely baffled that he just stood there and instead of striking back at me, be it a spiteful remark, or taking a hit at me, he gave me a damn _free shot_ at his face! I had slapped him outright just to let him know that he was being a total asshole for playing me out with his sadistic perversion. Outraged by his ignorance for the reason of my slap, I swing my hands up one more time, attempted to give his arrogant face another beating.

Before my palm could even reach his face, his hand nearest to mine grabbed my wrist in a blinding flash. I gasped as he dragged and pulled me closer to his face sending jolts of pain in my wrist, with my legs dangling an inch from the floor. My breast was colliding with his broad chest when he kept shaking me in midair.

"Don't!... even think about it... "

"Unhand me, Vegeta! Do not think you can man-handle a _weak_ female just because she's much more vulnerable in strength than you!!"

"You fucking asked for it, bitch! How dare you smite the prince of the strongest warrior race?! Do you have a death wish?!"

"Fuck you, Vegeta! I hope you'll join your fucking race and burn in hell!!"

"I will burn in hell, I assure you that and I will fucking make sure that you come along with me!!" by now he was screaming at my face, his face the expression of a mad man... alien... his eyes red with anger as his nostrils enlarge with suppressed rage.

"Then do it! Kill me, Vegeta!! If you think you'll get any more satisfaction by ending my life then do it!!!!!"

I yelled my lungs out, daring him to do the one thing that he has been refraining from doing the moment he set foot in my domain. But I know he wouldn't do it... he just can't. At least not anymore. For some strange reason, the gentility and generosity the human race adapted from eon years ago has somehow affected our alien guest. I am sure that throughout his entire life, not one single living being has shown him the foreign treatment which he was never used to. The prestigious life that he has before he was taken was long forgotten, so when I had brought him home with open arms, fed him, sheltered him, clothed him, even pampered him with much attention when no one else would, had taken a toll on his senses and rationality. He isn't the same anymore. He had become less resilient, less harsh, less manic, and slightly more compassionate.

He can't bring himself to kill me.

After screaming at him, he tangled his free hand roughly in the back of my hair, pulling my head backwards painfully while my neck exposed to his kill. I looked at him from under my nose as his glare pierces into mine.

I snarl as I grit my teeth, breathing harshly. Narrowing my eyes and mustering up the most courageous glare I can, I whispered my next words through my teeth in a calm, cold voice.

"I – hate – you."

Each word was spat with pain, hatred, anger; moreover, it was said with much sadness. I closed my eyes and I could feel a tear or two rolling down the corner of my eyes. My heart was ripped from my chest as I deny myself from the feelings I hold for him. He will never understand.

----

"You hate me, huh?" his voice was calm but deadly when he said that. It sounded like a statement more than a question.

Bulma's eyes snapped opened to the sound of his voice. He raised a brow as he snarls deadly at her. If only looks could kill, she would've been dead the moment she met him.

"You hate me, because you invited me to your home... "

"You hate me, because I have accepted your invitation...!" he pulled at her hair backwards once and she groaned in pain.

"You hate me, because I waste my time, training on _your_ goddamned planet to fight off _your_ fucking enemies that was said to be arriving in another year, which nobody knows if they will eventually arrive!" he pulled and jerked some more as his anger increases and began to shout louder.

"You hate me, because I enjoyed beating the shit out of your little weakling of a mate after he has humiliated you, defiled you in the most honourless manner!!!" Now, he's practically shaking her whole form with his immense strength, Bulma felt like her hair was being pulled out from her scalp. She wailed in pain as he refuses to let her go.

Without a second thought he threw her to the side, causing her to collide roughly with the wall at the far end of the hall. She fell to the floor and almost twisted her arm in the process. She groaned as she tried to get up but could only support her upper body with her elbow as she looks down onto the tiles, fuming in anger and sadness. She cannot believe that Vegeta was almost on the edge of killing her.

Vegeta stood before her, arms crossed to refrain himself from doing further damage to the frail human. Beneath his arms, his fingers were clenching hard as he grits his teeth together. He was beyond angry as he stared down at the infuriating miserable form on the floor, a sudden battle in his mind was forming whether if he should finish her off, get out of there, or go to her to ask for... f-forgiveness.

He chose to bail. In an instant, he stormed out to the veranda next to the living room and flew off into the skies, leaving an almost wounded, upset Bulma behind to tend to herself. He was that heartless because he told himself that he couldn't care less as he hovers three hundred feet above Capsule Corp. in the dark night.

In the night air, Vegeta can't help it but to rewind the current event in his mind over and over again, thinking what had went wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be grateful that he had helped her avenge for what that human trash has done, instead she threw it at his face, not even knowing for sure that he was the one who did it. If the food in the refrigerator has magically disappeared, it would be Vegeta. If the cat in the alley in some far off country got its head removed from its body, it definitely would be Vegeta! If anything has gone wrong in the face of the earth, it would be Vegeta!!

He scowls at her lack of gratitude, and that was the first. All these while, he does not need gratitude from anybody. So why her?

As he looked down upon the large building below him, he thought about the woman, and only her. How did they come to this situation? He almost killed her back there. He was so close he could've tasted it raw with his tongue.

_His tongue_.

And hers, colliding sensually together as they kissed. He can never forget that heated kiss now that he had tasted her. What exactly does she have that he's so unconsciously attracted to? He admits she's beautiful beyond compare, she's soft, she's intelligent...

She's not _his_.

Shaking his head as he closes his eyes, he brought his head up into the sky and took a deep breath. He's completely smitten with the woman. Reopening his eyes, he came to a sudden realisation as he remembered what she said. She hates him.

Thinking back just that ten minutes ago, she had said she hated him with an expression that was nothing but pure hate. And now that he has finally realise he's attached with the human female, he will never be able to let her go, until she belong to him. But what's the point? She had outright said the one thing that Vegeta wished she hadn't said.

Turning his head to look into the city on the horizon, he thought about their future. The earth will be doomed in another year, if the said android's attacks are for real. She might even die...

His head snapped at another sudden realisation as he tried to remember what he had said.

"_You hate me, because you invited me to your home... "_

He could've chosen to decline when she did that, but...

"_You hate me, because I have accepted your invitation...!" he pulled at her hair backwards once and she groaned in pain._

He let out an exasperated sigh at the fact that he did not decline when she invited him over.

"_You hate me, because I waste my time, training on your goddamned planet to fight off your fucking enemies that have foresaid to be arriving in another year, which nobody knows if they will eventually arrive!" he pulled and jerked some more as his anger increases and began to shout louder._

So why did he waste his time with all that training? It wasn't even his fight to begin with, so... he could've left and never returned the moment he got his hands on the spaceship.

"_You hate me, because I enjoyed beating the shit out of your little weakling of a mate after he has humiliated you, defiled you in the most honourless manner!!!"_

It wasn't his business to take the option and beat Yamcha into a pulp. So why did he do it? Why did he waste all his time, energy and effort on all the things that wasn't even his problem?

_Bulma_.

Yes, it is all for her. Vegeta has now understood why he could never bring himself to hurt the human female no matter how angry she made him. No matter how much she infuriates him and pushed him into the brink of insanity with her insults, spiteful remarks, her irritating screeches, her angelic face, her seductive taunting, he knew he could never harm her.

But tonight was different. She had insulted him where it... _hurt_... the most. If Bulma can have the thoughts of him as an honourless murderous being, then he is left with no one to care for him. And he wants Bulma.

He slowly descends onto the front lawn next to the veranda. The moment his feet touches the ground he moves toward the adjoined living room, then to the exact spot where he had left Bulma. To his surprise, she was still there. The moment his eyes saw her, his heart sank and a wave of pity and sadness came flashing in his veins.

She was exactly how he had found her when Yamcha had raped her. Her knees were brought up to her chest as her hands were wound tightly around it. Her head was buried down as she rocked back and forth in an almost trance-like motion. Her shoulders were shaking from the sobbing and crying, it made Vegeta walked to her.

Bulma knows that Vegeta has returned because for a strange explanation, she is able to sense him. But she ignored him, hoping that he would get the idea and just walk away; like how he's good at. To her amazement, the arrogant prince is not only arrogant or ignorant he's also plain thick skinned. He held her by the shoulders and gently lifted her up to her feet.

They stood at a mere three inches away as they looked at one another in the eyes. Vegeta was the first to make contact as he looked over her body for bruises or wounds that he might have inflicted on her when he man-handled her in his rage. He traced his hand on the arm that was hurt, which caused her to flinch to the pain. Bulma retracted herself immediately to the other end of the room, away from him and cradled her arm, rubbing it to ease the pain. She then glared daggers at the prince, despising him to no end.

The silence dragged on as the both of them stared at each other in another wordless staring competition. This time, it is much more different than the rest. It was all hate and love from one party, and unknown to the other it was all confusion and longing.

Having come to a conclusion that nothing will ever work out between Vegeta and her Bulma has decided to do the last thing on her mind as it is already the end for the both of them. Dropping her hands to her sides, she walked towards Vegeta, closing the gap between them. She looked up at him with an indifferent expression and let out the words that she herself had no choice but to say it in a cold, heartless voice.

"Leave."


	10. So Move On

His eyes widened with confusion as Bulma voiced out that one word. '_Leave?!_'

"I want you to leave, Vegeta," she said as a scowl formed on Vegeta's face.

"I don't mean this house. I want you to take that contraption out there, and leave this planet," she continued as her fingers pointed to the GR/Space ship that resided in the back lawn. The words came out softer than she had intended with a tinge of sadness and disappointment. With that said, she walked past him towards the staircase that led to her room.

Vegeta turned to look at her retreating form, unable to believe that she had asked... no... told him to leave. He felt a tug at the depth of his heart and it was disturbing him greatly. A sudden shortage of breath struck him and he took a deep breath. A small part in his heart started to ache at the fact that he was being refused, rejected, and dejected.

_Unwanted_.

It didn't help much with the fact that it was Bulma, the woman that he... who he had thought that he... well... you know... he couldn't even bring himself to say that he do love her knowing that they had come to the point where she don't even want him around anymore.

'_She can't shun me away like I'm a... like I'm a... a...'_

Bulma stopped walking as she reached the foot of the staircase. Her head was hanging down as her hand grips hard on the railing. She was tired and heartbroken, but somebody had to show Vegeta that there are other people's welfare to consider about. In fact, it isn't like he's very happy camping in a foreign planet which are all _weaklings_ and she can't let him run around the earth, killing and hurting innocent people just to satisfy his sudden blood hunger, no matter what the circumstances are, and especially not because of her. She could never live it down.

"I hope," she started softly as she turned her head to look at him from the side, "The next time we meet," this time she turned her head fully to face him, "you'd be different." She muttered sadly, looking at him with longing eyes before turning to proceed up the stairs.

Vegeta stood staring at her until she disappears from the corner. His mind was blank and he couldn't think. '_What had just happened?_' he asked himself. The woman had told him to leave, but said that if they ever meet again in the future, she expected him to be a changed man. What a complicated creature.

He stormed out to the back yard and towards his GR. He was fumed and confused. How dare the bitch tell him to leave when he has finally discovers that he was capable to fall in love with someone and her for that matter?! If he's not wanted here, then he will gladly leave. But then where is he to go now if he had left earth? Frieza's planet is definitely not a good idea and the neighbouring planets were all loyal to that pathetic lizard. Earth is still the best choice to take refuge and to restore his health while he trains to achieve his goal.

'_It could be a good step to take if I leave this planet. There's nothing beneficial here for me anyway, and I hate everything and everyone here and it isn't like they will miss me. Perhaps there will be a better chance to reach my destiny without any distractions somewhere else.'_

Yes, that woman is indeed a great distraction. The moment he met her, she had been nothing but an annoying bug, constantly buzzing at his side. But what a bug she was. Maybe she was the reason that he has not reached Super Saiyan. He let out a deep sigh as it was the only explanation he can conjure up at the moment.

He stopped in front of the main console and placed his palm on it. Tracing his hand across it, a sudden feeling of loss swept through him. He would have to leave, for the sake of his pride. But he will be back and even if it's not for the woman, it will be for the awaiting battle between him and Kakarot after they had defeated the androids.

With a flick of his fingers, he opened up the hidden panel that is only to be used for space travelling. He flicks on several switches and finally, without any second thoughts he pushes the big red button that will send him away from earth. Away from the woman who he thought he had fell in love with.

----

When Bulma reached her room, she closes the door gently behind her. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes as she felt tears were forming behind her eyes. She dropped her head into her hands as the tears finally drops and ran to her bed. Clutching her pillows tight to her body, she let all her sorrows out. Each and every drop of tears was meant for the Saiyan prince and now that he is leaving, Bulma will cry for him, for the fact that he has no choice but to go and also because they can never be.

She buried her head into the pillow as she tried to control her cries into mild sobs. The surroundings were all quiet and peaceful, contradictive to her current state and she hated it. Then the compound started to shake with small tremors, and it got rougher and much more violent by the second. She heard the rumblings of an engine being turned on as its propeller began to spin wildly, causing huge gushes of wind to blow into her room through the balcony. Her curtains were flapping roughly against the wind and it sent shivers down Bulma's spine.

This is it. He's finally leaving. Bulma could hear the hissing of the ram is it closes, sealing the Saiyan inside who was ready for takeoff. The rumblings and tremors got wilder as fuel ejected through the combustion chamber, causing hot gas to accelerate out of the rearward nozzle of the spaceship. Bulma clenched her eyes as a new set of tears flows uncontrollably down her cheeks. She buried her face deeper into the pillow which she was hugging and let out an unearthly scream as the spaceship took off into the night air and out of the earth's atmosphere.

----

**Bulma's POV**

I must have laid here on my bed for several hours now. My body feels numb as I couldn't even move my fingers. I have been staring blankly into the night through the balcony, wishing that I could have taken another alternative instead of sending him away just like that.

I feel lost, like a little girl who couldn't find her parents in a large shopping mall. My heart can't stop beating as I thought about Vegeta and his current whereabouts. What could he be doing at this moment? Where is he going to go? Who will he want to meet to help him settle in?

God, all these unnerving questions were annoying me to no end. Why am I asking myself so many questions that I can never find an answer to? Even if I contact him through the transmitter in the ship, he wouldn't want to speak to me after what I did to him.

Great Bulma. Just great! You have the knack to push away two men in less than two days. One because he hurt you and one... one whom you shouldn't have fell in love with to begin with. I took in a deep breath and close my eyes as I push myself up slowly from the bed and place my feet onto the cold tiles beneath me. Vegeta's already gone, and I know I shouldn't dwell on it. I kept telling myself that the reason I sent him off was to keep the earth a much safer place because without him, he can't cause any trouble.

Then I came to a realisation. Exactly how many problems has Vegeta caused since he's resided here? Furrowing my brows in mild confusion, I start to think back from the time since Vegeta came here. He had taken the spaceship and left only to return several months later when he later found out that Goku was nowhere to be found in space. We had many fights, quarrels and disputes but they were not anything harmful and although he had _almost_ struck me several times but did not. Every time he did that, he made me think I had won the fight and got the upper hand.

Then again, why did he not strike me? He knew he can kill me just as he can easily squash an ant. Then it hit me. He couldn't do it because it would be honourless, and because of that, even when I had mindlessly pushed him again and again and again, practically driving him insane, he still tolerated with me.

I feel so stupid now, thinking that he was always a coward by not having the balls to hit me. And I had called him honourless. I frown deeply as I stood up from the bed. I didn't know where I had intended to go, but the next thing I knew, I am now standing at the doorway of his room. I remember it was just this morning that I had came out from this room practically naked and I blushed at the thought. If it wasn't because of him who had comforted me in his own gentle way, I would've considered suicide again.

Yes, now I remember. His room was always empty it was like nobody has ever occupied it. There was no personal touch to any of the furniture in here, except for the essentials in the bathroom. Looking over to his bed, I walked mindlessly to it and took a seat on the edge. I traced my fingers on the sheets before I stretched my body forward to lie sprawling on across the mattress. I lean into his pillow and inhaled his scent.

Once again, as I lay motionless I stared into the night through the balcony. A tear or two rolled down from the corner of my eyes as the images of Vegeta comforting me, consoling me, stayed with me when I needed him the most, helped me to... my eyes widen as the next thought came into my mind.

"_Both his wrists and ankles has been distinguished as fourth degree burns, as is his neck" he said as he turned to look back at an even more shocked Bulma._

I shot up from the bed as I try to replay the scene from the hospital where the doctor has consulted me the status of Yamcha. Fourth degree burns on his wrists, ankles, and neck... _ki rings_... My eyes widened at the thought. Yes, it must be ki rings. It was meant to lock their enemies so they can't run away.

"_There are multiple bruises that caused most of his muscles to tear and the bones in his cheeks, jaw and ribs are fractured, therefore disabling him to move. In other words, he's almost paralyzed until they heal."_

Only a fighter stronger than Yamcha would've been able to crush him that way and the ones who're stronger than Yamcha would be Goku and...

I brought my hands up to my mouth as I let out a gasp. _Vegeta_.

N-no, it can't be! Why would Vegeta...?

"_He has seeped into a coma from over exerted trauma. Someone… or something has completely clawed out his… his genitals," stammered the doctor as he looks back at the superbly unfortunate young patient._

I buried my head into my hands as I finally realise that it was indeed Vegeta and this time it is no lie. Tears started to flow again as it all makes sense now. Yamcha raped me, Vegeta found me and comforted me, he wasn't happy about what happened and therefore, helped me to take revenge on Yamcha by slicing off his genitals.

I remember telling myself to kill Yamcha the next time I see him although I don't think I really meant it, but Vegeta was one step ahead of me, and to top it off, he didn't kill him when he could have.

I thought about what happened when I came back from the hospital just hours ago. He was there and I'm sure he knew where I was, but still he had asked me where I had been. The fact that I wasn't certain that he was the one who injured Yamcha, I was also wrong to accuse him directly instead of confronting him in a more civil manner. Of course, why wouldn't he be angry? I mean, who wouldn't be? It wasn't like he wasn't going to admit it if I went up to him in a more gentle approach. He isn't like that.

And I had to rile him up further by insulting his honour and pride. I'm so dumb.

I wouldn't blame him now that I knew the truth and it was wrong of me to push him like that, knowing the person that he is. I have given him the green light to kill me, anyway. But just as I thought, he didn't. So why is that?

He had pushed me away from him like I have the plague. He knew he had hurt me, physically and emotionally and he had left. So why did he return? I had seen the look on his face when he inspected me for the injuries he had caused me. It was filled with... regret. In fact, he looked quite upset at his work when he traced his hand onto my injured arm. And I had jumped away from him like he was a walking disease.

To add salt to the whole situation, I had told him to leave the planet. Away from me. I am sure I had hurt his pride more than I had intended to and there is absolutely nothing I can do now to take it all back. He's already gone, probably light years away now.

It didn't help much now that I realise he might hold some reserved feelings for me; feelings that he wouldn't understand if he didn't try. And I could've helped him understand by letting him know how I felt about him. I let out a deep sigh, regretting my earlier actions. I guess I am not as intelligent as I turn out to be. At least not in the love department as I always had the tendency to fall in love with bad and dangerous men. Men that would most probably will not be able to return the love.

I got up from the bed and walked towards the balcony. Both of my hands gripped onto the railing as I stare up into the black mass of stars, searching blindly for Vegeta before lowering my head to pray for his safety and health in silence.

"Vegeta," I called to him softly while my eyes were closed. "Please come back," I pleaded as I looked up into the sky.

"I love you..." I whispered, hoping the wind will bring these words to him.


	11. Twisted Return

**Author's Note: The fic is about to get rather interesting as I have added a different twist to the story. Read on if you're curious and tell me what you think but if you don't like a change of story, well, you have read my fic this far, so why not just go on with it? ^_^ Happy reading!**

It's been three weeks now, and all Bulma did other than moping around, was hide herself in the depths of her lab or her room. She hardly went out to see the gang anymore, nor asked about Yamcha for that matter. She just wasn't bothered with anything else other than keeping her mind occupied with the thoughts of Vegeta. She really hoped he will return, then, the least she could do is apologize to him, and see where they can go from there.

The morning sun glared through her curtains, shining into her closed eyes, irritating her sleep. She let out a groan as she pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes in the process. She got out from the mattress and towards her private bathroom to cleanse herself from the night's sweats. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed black bags were forming beneath her pretty blue eyes. Shaking her head with an exasperated sigh, she proceeded to take a bath.

She wore a skimpy blue denim shorts that left her ass nothing to the imagination. For her top, she simply put on a baby-blue spaghetti with a dark blue bra underneath it. She had cut her long tresses a week back, now it only flows slightly lower than her shoulders. After emerging from her room, she went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, dad," she muttered.

"Morning, dear. You look terrible." Replied Dr. Briefs, who practically had his head buried in the morning newspaper, with his favourite coffee mug in front of him, already empty and ready for refill.

"Mmm. Morning, mom," Bulma ignored his comment and scurried to her mother, giving her a peck on the cheeks which caused Mrs. Briefs to giggle. Her parents had come home the day after Vegeta left. They had found her in his room, sleeping like a lost little baby. Upon entering the house, they had noticed that the GR was gone and when they saw the tear stains on her face and her puffy eyes, they did the math themselves.

"Your father's right, dear. You look terrible, been sleeping much?"

"I slept ok," that was a blatant lie and she knew it. She hadn't been sleeping ok for three weeks since Vegeta left. In fact, she hasn't been sleeping on most nights at all.

She sighed inaudibly as she took a seat across from her father. Grabbing an empty plate, she used her fork to push several bacons and bread into it while her mother gave her a glass of orange juice to down it with. Her expression was distant as she tried to think of everything at the same time; everything except for the _main subject_. She was taking her first few bites when suddenly she choked on her father's next words.

"Do you know that Vegeta will be arriving in another nine hours?" said the ignorant old man who's head was still buried in the paper.

Bulma had to drink half the cup of juice before she could even breathe. Clearing her throat from the pain, she blinked her eyes at her father. How can he be so damn calm?

"W-what, dad?!" she burst out unintentionally louder than she wanted.

This time, Dr. Briefs popped his head up from the paper and stared blankly at his daughter and at the same time, he wondered what brought on that outburst.

"Didn't you know? Heh, I thought you would," he continued as he dropped his head back to the news. "Last I checked, I didn't refuel the tank fully when he came back."

"Dad! You mean you've been talking to him?"

"I meant that if he was smart enough to check the fuel tank, he will be arriving in nine hours. If he was... well, otherwise, he will be floating in mid space waiting to die."

"WHAT?! Daddeeeeeee!" she screeched as she sprung from her chair and ran out from the kitchen to the lab. "You could have told me!!!!!" and she disappeared around the corner.

Mrs. Briefs looked at her husband, her expression was still bubbly but she absolutely disagreed with what Dr. Briefs did.

"Honey, you should have told her that Vegeta knows because he called you."

"Heh, he wasn't very happy about it either. I had an earful from that boy. Angry little guy he is. Well look on the bright side, at least she looks more alive now, rather than looking like a half-dead miserable love sick puppy. Sometimes I can never understand that daughter of ours." He said, shaking his head in mild disappointment.

----

Bulma was stomping her feet as she circled the transmitting console. She was redialling it countlessly, trying to get a hold of Vegeta until he decides to answer the call. Her patience was wearing thin by the seconds and she will not rest until Vegeta answers.

"C'mon c'mon! Pick up you stupid, dumb shit bastard! Doesn't he know it isn't courteous to NOT answer people when they are calling? How dumb can he—"

"You called me from a million light years away just to curse me, woman?"

Bulma stared dumbfounded at the dead box that is the transmitter like it had sprouted another head. '_Did Vegeta just talked?!_'

She fumbled on several objects, causing them to fall and crash onto the floor as she reached for the console. Vegeta had answered her and she couldn't believe it. She had tried many times for the past three weeks but to no avail and this time; this time he answered! She was ecstatic yet nervous. She felt like she had lost her voice box. What if he's still angry with her? What if he didn't want to talk to her?

"Speak, Woman! I have more important things to do than waste my time answering your annoying calls."

How dare the bastard think that I'm wasting his time!

"Vegeta, are you coming back?!"

There was a long drag of silence as Vegeta wondered why the woman wishes to know if he's returning when she was the one who told him to leave.

"What's it to you?!"

"God, Vegeta can you be anymore naive than this?! There's not enough fuel for you to go around venturing in space, you _have_ to come back!!"

"... "

"Vegeta?! Are you there?"

"Shut up, woman! Do you think that I am that stupid and not check the fuel tank? You idiotic humans only left that much fuel in the tank and don't think that I will appreciate that you had called this far to tell me just that!!"

"I-I..."

"And don't think I've forgotten that you were the one who told me to leave and now you tell me that I _have to come back_?! Well, tough luck because I don't _have_ to!! Stopping at the next planet is even under consideration now than to look at your face!!"

Bulma couldn't react to those harsh words of his. How can she? He's right. She did tell him to leave, and now she's desperate for him to return. Be it for his safety or just to have him back. It didn't matter to her anymore, she just want him back with her.

"... Vegeta, I'm sor—"

"Save it, Bulma!"

With that left hanging, he shut down the communicating system entirely. She can never get a hold of him now. Bulma felt like her hopes had been crushed deliberately. He won't even want to look at her face now, how is she supposed to bring him back? He may never come back at all.

Standing in the middle of the room, Bulma can't help it but to stare blindly at the console which is the only object that separates Vegeta and her at this point. She didn't dare call him back because she didn't want to anger him any further and also because she knew it wouldn't get through. If she knew Vegeta, he must have already blast the poor thing into pieces the moment he cut the call. On top of that, his tone has been really cold towards her until she was left speechless.

"There's no productivity by just standing, dear."

"Mmm? Oh... hi, daddy."

"Any luck calling our prince?"

"He's not _our_ prince, dad!" she retorted, fists clenched at her sides as she stomped towards the exit of the lab. "He's a prince alright. Prince of all Assholes!!" and she's out of the room, leaving a confused old man nibbling at his kitten with his fingers.

----

Bulma didn't know why she even bothered to hang around the veranda. Probably hoping for Vegeta to actually go against his words and finally return back to earth. She knew that she shouldn't put her hopes so high up, especially when it came to him, but as always, and especially when it comes to him, she can't help it. She always had this tendency to care for him when no one else does, or to worry about him when he doesn't need it. It just makes her feel better; knowing in the least that _somebody_ is there for him because the whole time, '_Nobody was._'

She looked into her garden as she frowned at the indifference of everyone that knew Vegeta as a heartless, obnoxious, insufferable, honourless—

She sighed at that word. She really shouldn't have called him that then he might not have chosen to leave even when she said to. Leaning her head against the wall, she looked into the evening sky. The sky was already darkening, thus the stars are already shining brightly with the moon drowning in the middle of it. When had the moon reappeared, she didn't know.

As she looked on, one particular star was burning brightly in the middle. She squint her eyes as she tried to confirm if it's a far off planet or perhaps a meteor. It was neither. She stared deeper, now walking into the middle of the garden. Then it burst, sending bright sparks in the dark background.

"No way..." her eyes widened as she could not believe that it was a spaceship. Feeling a sudden jolt of happiness drumming in her heart, she continued to stare at the falling object that was approaching closer and closer to Capsule Co—

"It is. It's Vegeta!" she screamed in glee as she ran to the large backyard where the GR used to be. She had to cover her face with her arms when the capsule descended. The impact was rough and wild it almost sent her flying backwards into the house. The legs of the spaceship hissed, protruding from the bottom, gently supporting the body of the machine before it hits the ground.

Bulma look towards the door which stayed close. She waited for a minute or two, although it felt like years to her, the door finally opened with an even louder hiss. She stood about ten metres away from the door as her heart raced to see the man who was emerging slowly out from it. Her eyes widened in surprise as she finally set her eyes on the man that she was hoping to meet for weeks.

A small smile crept to her face, but she wouldn't dare show it. When Vegeta finally appeared from the smoke and stopped short on the lawn just after the foot of the ram, she walked timidly towards him.

She tried to look at him in the eyes, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he turned half of his body around and extended a hand towards the ship as if he was helping a—

Bulma's eyes traced from his hands to the other being that was walking down from the ram. She was an alien, Bulma could tell and she was dead gorgeous! Bulma couldn't help but to gape at the alien as she extended her hand and Vegeta... Vegeta took it into his and she placed it on his arm! The alien female was as tall as her and had long and bright blue tresses which flowed down to her hips and as she walks they sway along with her. She was wearing a sleeveless navy blue trimmed dress that flows all the way to her feet, completed with a pair of midnight blue heels. Her skin was fair and smooth as it glows beautifully under the earth's evening sun and moon. In other words, at a simple glance she looks just like Bulma, the only way to differentiate the both of them are their ears. Bulma's ears are rounded and smoothly sculptured where as the alien's ears are pointed at the tip; a rather typical alien's ears that the earthlings had always imagined.

Her nose was tall and slender, which complimented the contours of her face. Her lips were red ruby and oh-so luscious, Bulma's envy was rising higher by the seconds. Her eyes were cat-like which holds the same oceanic blue as Bulma's, giving her an almost intimidating aura and expression but at the same time they oozed sex appeal. Yet, it was another feature that separates Bulma and the female alien. Bulma had to cover her dragging mouth as the alien stood next to the prince and turned to look at her. Her appearance alone made Bulma looked like she's nothing special compared to the exotic goddess before her. God, Bulma felt so intimidated and small right now and it didn't help much that _her hands_ were placed firmly on Vegeta's arm.

"Spoken much, earthling?"

Bulma's narrowed her eyes and glared at the prince. '_That had to be the first thing he spews when he see me.'_ Bulma frowned as she cursed at him mentally.

**Author's Note: Don't hate me! . I told you it was twisted! Or not... but no matter. I wouldn't let you guys hang at the edge of a cliff. Will be updating super soon! Remember to review~! ^_^**


	12. Everything Happens for A Reason

**Author's Note: Alright guys, just bear with me. I'm sure you will not be disappointed as you read on. After all, nobody ever knew what had happened when Vegeta went to space to train. So it's practically subjective. Here's a lollipop each for you guys. ----O ^_^**

"Your father's filthy feline caught your tongue?" Vegeta said as he chuckled at Bulma's sudden lack of speech. What a total asshole.

Bulma was fuming inside. How dare he mock her in front of that… that alien! She sent him a deathly glare as her anger started rising as the minutes pass. "Well, look who's back?!" she spat as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I thought you were considering settling down on the next planet the last time I called you."

"I figured I had more than enough fuel to go another few hundred thousand miles, so I thought why not return to this backward planet of yours," he smirked. "There are more substantial materials that I can obtain from here," he shrugged as he began to walk past Bulma and towards the house, with the alien still holding on to his arm.

"Hold it right there, Vegeta!"

All he did was stopped where he was, and turned his head to look at her with a raised brow.

Bulma was looking nervously between the two and once again, her lack of speech was catching on. She finally decided to look straight into Vegeta's eyes and tried not to show that she is in fact, feeling quite vulnerable to the whole situation.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? After all, you're both visitors to my home and my planet."

A sly smirk started to play on Vegeta's face showing that he was feeling quite amused with where this conversation was leading them. As he turned around fully to face Bulma, the alien too stared expectantly at Vegeta, waiting for him to introduce them.

"Oika, meet Bulma of earth. The _princess_ of her home and land," he said sarcastically as he stared into Bulma's eyes as she diverted them to Oika while he brought the two females closer. She ignored his little sarcasm but felt a little proud to be called a princess of her home. Well, she is practically a princess, being the daughter of the wealthiest and most successful, most brilliant scientist in the whole world.

"Nice to meet you, Oika," said a smiling Bulma as she extended her hand for a friendly shake, unbeknownst to Oika who only smiled back politely mainly because she didn't know the customs of earth. Feeling rather stupid for a minute, Bulma quickly retracted her hand awkwardly and just gave her a simple nod of acknowledgement.

"Oika was a captive where I found her on one of Frieza's lingering planets. She was running away from the capital when she tried to escape and lucky for her, she bumped into me. She had begged me for help to save her life so I've taken her back here with me for the time being to do whatever is necessary. At the same time I want you and your old man to prepare the ship with every essential needed so I can travel into space again."

"… You're leaving again?" Suddenly Bulma felt like its de ja vu all over again. He didn't plan to stay after all. He had returned only to restock and then he will be off again. Of course, how could she have think otherwise?

"Yes, woman _we are_ leaving and in within the next two weeks I expect all damages to the ship are to be amended. The fuel and food storage is to be appropriately refilled." He replied as he turned to walk away once again with Oika gripping on his arm. Heartache tugged at every inch of Bulma's heart, causing her system to be numb as she stood like a love sick fool in the middle of the garden looking into the retreating form of Vegeta and his--

She wrapped her hands around herself as a sudden breeze blew at her causing her to shiver while she stared continuously through the kitchen windows. She could see silhouettes of three persons moving around the dining table. Her mother must have seen that she has more than one guest who returned from the trip and it disturbed Bulma greatly knowing that even her mother was getting a better treatment from Vegeta than her, even if it was only silence.

"You win, Prince Vegeta," she nods quietly to herself as she whispered to the silhouette of Vegeta, "You win." With that said she used the front door instead of the kitchen and proceeded to her room to get some much needed shut eye. She will have to start forgetting about Vegeta now since he has found someone who seemed to be much worthier than her. Perhaps they deserved one another. On top of that, she will be too busy in the next two weeks to even think of him. Not at least until he leaves.

----

The following day, Bulma has been going on endlessly at the half damaged contraption of Vegeta's all day long, she's even missed her lunch. Her only best friends were her favorite mug and a pot of coffee which was constantly being refilled. Repairing the internal walls of the GR is not an easy job to do when she was required to climb high up to the ceiling herself. However, she loved to configure the computer system which she was currently doing now. They had brought a table into the GR where she used her laptop with while Dr. Briefs continued with the wiring at the main console.

"This goes here, that goes there… mmmm… no that's not it…"

"Dad, if you start talking to yourself, I'll have to award you as the Mad Scientist," laughed Bulma as she listens to her father's mumblings.

"I really don't mind being declared as the— Erm… I'll see you inside for dinner, dear," and he got up awkwardly from kneeling beside the console and strolled towards the GR exit.

Bulma felt it was kind of weird for her father to cut his words like that. Unless…

"What is it, Vegeta?" she frowned at her ability to sense Vegeta whenever he is nearby. She cursed him mentally as he leaned at the table side next to her. She tried her best not to look to the side, knowing that he is staring at her.

The silence dragged on as Vegeta decided not to answer her. Feeling rather annoyed with his presence and silent treatment, she turned to look at him but to her surprise, his stance was reserved with his arms crossed and he had a distant look on his face.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" she asked softly, her heart was getting softer by the minute the longer he kept his distant look. She felt compelled to acknowledge his every problem, his every emotion mainly his very existence. She wanted to comfort him, just like how he had.

"Hush," he shushed her while his eyes were closed. He looked like he was in deep thoughts and nothing should penetrate that working mind of his. She stared up at his face which was completely serene and peaceful. Nothing much like the angry annoyed look he's always given her. '_Perhaps he just wants someone to stay quiet with him._'

Giving a small smile, Bulma continued her focus on the computer, letting Vegeta alone with his thoughts or whatever he's doing.

She was really engrossed with her work as she almost finished configuring the entire system when suddenly, "You look hideous." Bulma's eyes widened, terribly shocked and stunned as her mouth went agape but nothing came out of it. She narrowed her eyes and scowled while she turned her head slowly towards the source of the voice. To her surprise, Vegeta was looking down at her with a smirk plastered on his face and although she wanted to retort to his sudden comment about her appearance, she thought better of it and remained her glare.

Bulma flinched slightly as Vegeta brought his hand to her face. He pause his movement and took a moment to stare at her but continued further as she watched cautiously, afraid that he might strike her again. With a frown, he slid his hand to her face, caressing it gently before tangling his hand in her hair and soothing it with his fingers. He stared _longingly_ at her short tresses, an expression which Bulma has caught him in several times. After a minute or two, he turned to look at her in the eyes, silently telling her what he meant by the comment he just made.

He missed her long hair.

After that little silent exchange, Vegeta retrieved his hand and walked out of the GR, leaving a completely confused Bulma behind. A small smile crept to her face as she brought the back of her hands and touched the spot on her face where Vegeta has caressed while she stared at his retreating form and disappeared out of the GR without a backwards glance. Remembering their kiss from three weeks back, her face heated up shamelessly. Shaking her head, she turned her focus back to her work but her mind wouldn't push the images of Vegeta or the past three weeks out of her mind. She felt like there's something amiss and that something was yet to be solved.

Apologizing to Vegeta.

Yes, she will have to apologize to Vegeta and she will do it as soon as possible. She felt really guilty although she had insulted him or pushed him countless of times, he still wouldn't stay angry at her for long. So there has to be an explanation to all these and she will find it out soon enough. She will have to confront him. And if God is willing, she will confess her feelings for him.

----

Although Vegeta had preferred Bulma with longer hair, that doesn't mean he would want to touch it so openly and even stared at it as if he's devastated that it's been cut short. In fact, she still looked beautiful to him no matter what hairstyle she has. He was doing just fine by controlling his urges before he had to open his damn mouth and commented about her appearance. Obviously she would want to know why. But he had been fast enough to react and, well, he managed to shut her up in another way.

Circling at the sides of Capsule Corp. in several rounds, Vegeta can't stop thinking about the woman. If it wasn't because of the ship being unable to withstand any other fuel than the ones they provided on earth, he wouldn't have to return. How backwards. He's always thought that earth was lacked with the proper advanced technology compared to the ones that he used back in Frieza's days and how right he was, but, on the other hand, if it wasn't because of her intelligent and brilliant mind, he wouldn't have the privilege to train in something so great that can withstand such immense gravity. His strength has really increased and it was all thanks to…

He sighed as he noticed he's finished circling another round and back to the GR where the woman is currently confined. He stared at the metal piece for awhile, thinking if he should go back into the GR and have a little talk with…

'_Little talk?! Since when have I turned into an emotional, sissified warrior?!_' his expression was scrunched up in mild disgust for himself. Exactly when had he transformed into a warrior who would rather talk with his mouth than with his fists? He frowned at his sudden degradation and turned towards the house.

He stopped where he was as he spotted Oika sitting on the kitchen doorsteps, playing with one of the Brief's rodent, Kitty. His frown deepened, his mind decided to take himself into the house using the front door. Oika is a complicated issue, which he admits. When he had first found her on Planet Karra, one of Frieza's neighboring planets; she was a mere prisoner, escaping from a life filled with misery, pain, torture and enslavement. Hah! He had went through the same shit when he was taken in by the lizard, and no one was there to safe him or even bothered to help him, so why should he do the same for anybody else with the same fate?

Because she looked like Bulma.


	13. How She Came To

**Vegeta's POV (His whole 3 weeks in space)**

_I arrived on Planet Karra exactly four days after I left the earth. Why I had chose this planet was because it is the most out of the way mud ball from the lizard's surveillance. I knew that after Frieza died, I will be on the most wanted list. But since Frieza had killed me with that one shot, everyone thought I was dead. The best part was that everyone didn't know I was brought back alive. So this planet is the best choice as everybody here has only heard about the Super Elite Prince Vegeta, but has never seen his face or met him in person._

_I remember landing the ship somewhere far off in the desert. I flew to the nearest town searching for a particular someone that I knew of whom I could seek for shelter and food. I wasn't very happy to be asking for help, but it was much needed. I had left earth without anything, and I needed the essentials until I was able to recover my current state._

_I stepped into a bar which was filled with disgusting and intoxicating fools. They reeked of alcohol thus, I had no choice but to stay away from them, waiting for that someone to stumble into this usual hangout of his. I stood in the darkest corner, leaning on the wall while half of my body was completely covered in shadows. They could barely notice me, much less see me if they didn't look closely, but I could see everybody._

_I had been standing, waiting for several hours when out of a sudden, in burst an alien from the main entrance. I snapped my head to the direction and scowled at the sudden commotion. It was a female. She was filthy, soaking wet and caked with mud and her dress practically stuck to her skin like a second layer and she reeked with the foul smell of fresh blood._

_I minded my own business as I looked on. The female was frantic as she ran around and went up to each and every other alien in the bar, seemingly pleading for help. One could imagine what would happen to a helpless female like her in a bar filled with perverted males from all races. As I had expected, she was grabbed, groped, thrown around by every filthy hands there were in the bar._

_I stood my ground, avoiding as much as I could from being involved in this foolish circus. I turned to look away but my attention was brought back to the female as she was thrown into my arms. She was fragile and small as I held onto her arms while she grabbed onto me for support._

"_Giv' 'er 'ere!" hollered the laughing jolly drunkard not far from me. I scowled at the alien trash as I pushed the female towards him. I snapped my head to look back at her because she wouldn't budge. That was because she was holding onto my sleeves. That was when I saw it. Her eyes were blue. So blue, it reminded me of… Bulma. Foreign emotions started to whelm through my system. I felt anger, hate but at the same time__something else that resembled longing and… and love._

_She was practically pleading with me to help her with her saddened eyes. Her lower lip quivered slightly as if she was about to burst into tears. She shook her head, silently telling me to help her get away from this hell-hole place as she tightened her hold on me which caused her palm to start bleeding from gripping too hard._

_I thought to myself as to why should I help her? I should let this female to her own fate because it wasn't any of my business to begin with. I was prepared to push her away when she suddenly clenched her eyes tight and let go of my sleeves, allowing me to push her to her ugly fate. My movements halted as I stared back at her as my hands were still held onto her arms. I looked between the helpless female in front of me, and back to the perverted mob behind. As I turned to look back at her, images of Bulma being raped and helpless flashed into my mind's eyes._

_I can't leave this female to such a fate. _

_I scowled deeper as I glared daggers at the mob behind her. They were getting angrier by the seconds, shouting curses at me for 'keeping' her all to myself, one even hurled several bottles at me. They were definitely going to get it. I pushed the female behind me with one hand while I extended the other hand towards the annoying group of aliens in front of me. I shifted my palm to face the front and began to form a huge bright, purple energy ball, directed at them. Some of them whom I guess has the ability to sense energy, fled from the premise in a flash but most of them, who were oblivious to my strength and the power I yielded, stayed on to put up a fight. How wrong they were to try and fight the Saiyan Prince. After all, I am a Super Elite and I am impenetrable to these lowly soldiers._

_With a single release of my attack, the entire front of the bar went up in flames. I immediately turned to the female and formed a protection shield surrounding us to prevent her from getting hurt as flaming debris flew from every direction. Several minutes later, I took in the surroundings and noticed that nothing much was left. The entire block of shops were destroyed, the foul smell of charred flesh were emanating from every corner. I turned to grab the female's arm and swung her into my arms to flee from the scene before somebody spots us._

_She was silent as she held onto me for dear life, I remember. Not a single noise was made as I brought us back to the ship. I dropped her ungraciously, causing her butt cheek to sore from the impact with the hard metal floor of the GR._

"_Wait here!" I ordered as I turned to fly towards the town again, in search of that somebody I was waiting for. The situation was different then, having the female's life in my hands, that meant I had another person's life to… protect._

_Upon reaching the town, I spotted a black shadow lurking around the alley ways. From the shape of his silhouette, I had suspected it was who I was looking for. I sped towards him and landed right in front of his covered face. And I was right; it was the slimy bastard which I was looking for. This alien owed me a few favors and it was payback time._

'_P-Prince Vege--"_

"_Shut up, Zoken! No names!"_

"_Alright, alright," he quickly said as he brought his hands up in defense. He probably thought I was about to strike him for hiding from me for so many years. He thought I had forgotten about him, but I didn't._

"_Wait, I thought you were dead! How is it that you are still alive? F-Frieza killed you!"_

_By now I was smirking at his stupidity. "Frieza is a weak fool. He thought he had destroyed me."_

_He narrowed his eyes as he was skeptical. Everyone 'knew' how strong Frieza was._

_I rolled my eyes as I frowned at the imbecile before sending him a death glare. I approached him and he started to stagger backwards._

"_D-don't hurt me! I'm sorry I ran away, I had to, he said they were gonna kill me if I didn't, and-and my family, he was gonna--"_

"_Shut up, you imbecile! I am not going to touch you. In fact, you are going to help me."_

"_H-help y-you??" he stared at me with wide eyes._

"_What, have you forgotten you owed me a few favors? Do not forget who saved you from that idiot, Zarbon's clutches. If it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't be here today." I was getting angrier by the minute._

"_Y-ya but you did it for your own selfish reaso--"_

"_I had my own reasons! You knew that Frieza was getting stronger by the days and if it wasn't because of you who failed your duty to me, I could've destroyed whatever he had that made him grew in strength!"_

"_I-I'm sorry, prince," Zoken whispered as he felt really guilty remembering the day he almost died. He was Zarbon's secret henchman, but he had hated his superior more than anything. His wife and daughter were captured and was put to work as pleasure slaves and they were never seen again and this was so that Zarbon could take the advantage and use their lives against him in exchanged for forced loyalty. You see, Zoken came from an alien race where the warriors have the ability to destroy people by giving them instant natural death through their minds. That was how dangerous his race was. You'll never know when or who Zarbon will assign him to kill and the worst part was that only a being with a more powerful mind is able to fight it. That was one of the reasons why Frieza couldn't die._

_I went to him that one fateful night because I knew he had close ties with the green freak. I needed to fish information from him about all that Zarbon knows regarding Frieza in return for the safety of his family. So I had convinced him to join my side and spy for me. He had collected many useful details on how Frieza managed to become stronger than me even though I had never stopped training._

_But before I could retrieve them from him, Zarbon had confronted us. The sissified green freak had the gall to bring forth Zoken's family and was willing to put their lives on the line. Unbeknownst to Frieza, Zarbon was striving for his seat, so Zarbon was willing to destroy all possible threat to his goal, thus, when he found out what Zoken was up to, he threatened him._

_I took the blame and fought with Zarbon. Both of us were severely injured from head to toe and were brought before the tyrant. We were questioned as to what brought on the fight but none of us would disclose our intentions. That was the time when I had started my rebellious conduct publicly. My plans to overthrow Frieza and destroying all of his cohorts were no secret to every suck up idiots in the entire force, even to the tyrant himself._

"_Save your apologies. Instead, I want you to provide me with a stock of food and some clothing,"_

"_Of course, my prince. Anything you ask for."_

"… _Make out the clothings for a male… and a… female."_

_Zoken cocked his head to the side as a sly smile crept on his face. That bastard was mocking me._

"_Aaaaaaahhh… I understand. So you've finally got yourself a mate."_

"_Shut up!" I snapped at him. "You see the stretch of street that was burning?!" I yelled as I pointed to the direction of the mess I made. "That's my doing! Some raunchy female was begging me for help to blast off several idiotic intoxicated slimes." I didn't know why I even bothered explaining to him. I just… didn't feel right being associated with the female._

"_Riiiight."_

"… " _I sent him a death glare as a warning to shut him up._

"_Whatever you say, prince." And he proceeded to gather what I required while I burned inwardly at the alien scum._

'_What am I to do with the female now?'_


	14. Paper and Pen

_I stomped into the ship and walked towards the end of the room as I threw the bag of food and clothes that was given by Zoken on the metal floor. He had 'kindly' told me to never find him again and I gladly obliged, knowing that if I ever see him the next time, I wouldn't hesitate to blast him into oblivion. He was that annoying._

_When I returned, the female jolted from the nap that she took while I was away. I could see her tired expression but she covered it with a smile when she saw me. I turned around after retrieving some female attire from the bag of clothes and threw it to her direction._

"_Get cleaned up. You're absolutely filthy and I do not want any of that dirt to stain any parts of this ship, is that clear?" I ordered her as she stood motionless while staring back at me with the clothes in her hand._

"_What?! Get on with it, wench!"_

_Still, she just stood there with a lost expression on her face. Feeling rather confused with her sudden stupidity, or perhaps she was really just plain stupid, I insulted her some more as my patience was running really thin._

"_Go on! What are you standing there for?! Are you dumb or what?!" I yelled but felt rather regrettable as a sudden realisation hit me._

_She didn't know where the bathroom was._

_Mentally cursing myself, I frowned deeply at her lost face and motioned her to follow me to the deck below. It wasn't much as there was only a bed in the middle of it, completed with a small built in wardrobe on the wall and a small cubicle where the bathroom was._

_I left her to tend to herself as I proceeded to the upper deck to relief myself from the unexpected situation I had gotten myself into. I remember walking to the middle of the GR and sat on the floor to meditate. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I centred my inner frustrations, balancing it with the tips of my thumb and finger placed on my knees as I sat Indian style._

_It must have been about thirty minutes later when I sensed the female emerging from the bottom deck. I ignored her entirely as I returned my focus back to my meditation. There was only silence for about five more minutes when I felt that the female was in my personal space. I popped open an eye to glare at her and to my surprise, she was sitting Indian style, eyes closed and was mimicking my every position. But that wasn't what had amazed me._

_What caught my attention was the peaceful look on her face as she followed my stance. In fact, she was all cleaned and scrubbed; I could see how she really looked like with all that dirt washed off, or rather who she really looked like for that matter._

_Bulma._

_I was superbly shocked as I shot up from the floor and staggered a few shaky steps backwards. What was the meaning of this?! Was it some kind of a joke from up above?!_

_The blue of her eyes, her hair colour, the same fair porcelain skin, the height and especially those lips that resembled Bulma's which I could never resist, they were all the same! The only features that I am able to differentiate are her cat-like shape for eyes and her pointed ears which are completely a turnabout from Bulma's. For one second, the images of the heated kiss Bulma and I had just four days ago flashed quickly before my eyes._

_I screamed in my mind as I cursed the Gods. The reason why I had left the earth was to get as far away from the woman as possible and now THIS?! Of all the rotten planets in the entire universe, I HAD TO come here and bump into a woman, who I wasn't supposed to even put my nose into where her business was, had not only saved her from a mob of lunatic raging would-be rapists, but I also had to bring her to my ship and clothed her, AND IS ONE WHO FUCKING LOOKS LIKE THE WOMAN!!!!!!!!!_

_How ironic._

_I guess my exaggerated expression had frightened her because she stood up and retreated backwards the moment I scowled at the irony that she was unknown to._

"_Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, demanding to know was this female a bloody coincidence or was my mind playing a sick, twisted trick on me._

_All she did was looked back at me with a really frightened expression and I can't help but to intimidate her more as she looked like she wasn't going to respond to me. She was really getting on my nerves._

"_What are you, mute?! Answer me now! What the fuck were you doing back there at the bar?!"_

_Still she wouldn't answer me. In fact, she was getting rather frantic by the second as she cautiously closed up the distance between us. I looked at her carefully with glaring eyes and a scowl and wondered what this female's next step was._

_Then, she had to look at me with those sad blue eyes of hers with an expression of a lost child. She looked like she was about to burst into tears when she suddenly lifted her hand, palm faced up while the other hand was mimicking a writing action on the open palm._

_I narrowed one of my eyes at her, thinking that she was probably hit in the head some time ago. 'What the hell is she asking from me? Write on hand? What, pen and hand? No wait,' I frowned. 'Pen and paper.'_

_I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me as such a simple mimic of a pen and paper as that couldn't even register in my head. Absolutely ridiculous. Space must be getting to my head. I frowned deeper at her before I turned towards the lower deck to search for what she required, then I realise that this female was probably mute, for real._

_I returned to her side and handed over to her several sheets of paper and a pen. She gladly took it from my hands and proceeded to sit on the spot where she did earlier and started writing._

_I walked towards the female, sat in front of her and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing._

_[My name is Oika!] and she smiled._

"_Prince Vegeta," I frowned._

_[The answers to your questions; Yes, I am mute. I was trying to escape from my captors so I ran away.]_

"_Who?"_

_She seemed to have caught the meaning of my question as she started to scribble some more._

_[Lord Dorian. Dodoria's brother.] My eyes widened at her answer. Hmph! So unfortunate._

_[I'm sure you know the species. They are horrible.] She looked sad after the statement as a distant look crept on her face. I guess she was remembering the torture and misery she had to endure when she was there. No doubt about that. I would too, if I was enslaved by those disgusting pink blobs. In a matter of seconds, she hunched down and wrote something again._

_[But now that I have escaped, he must have sent a search hunt for me. You see, I was his…]_

_I gripped hard on the paper when she passed it to me, almost burning it with my rising anger in the process. She didn't need to finish what she meant to write, because I already knew from my knowledge of that grossed-out race and also from the sad look of her face now. She was a pleasure slave, and she seemed to be Dorian's favourite one too. That disgusting piece of goo-bag!_

_However, she snatched the paper back from my hands and continued writing._

_[I want to go home, Prince Vegeta and you are the only one I can trust now. You have to help me get out of here!]_

_With that written she crushed the paper into my hands and placed the pen down on the floor. She reached out both her hands to mine and held onto it, squeezing it gently and pleading me with her eyes._

_I turned to look away as I felt rather uncomfortable with her being in such close proximity. I had never let any female close apart from Bulma. I was angry at her, but more at myself. Why? Because I had put my foot into this mess and I will have to finish it. Looking back at her, I gave her a simple nod and her face burst into glee as she got up and jumped in joy._

_----_

_As we prepared for takeoff, I realised that the fuel was low. I inwardly cursed the Briefs for being ignorant to these little details. How were they stupid enough to not refuel? I remember I called the old man and gave him an ear lashing, cursing him in all several hundreds of languages that I could think of that moment. He had told me that the ship's not able to withstand any other fuel than the ones they used on earth. He had called it 'special fuel'. Special indeed, I cursed him some more and asked him how much further I could go with the remaining amount. He told me not far enough, but enough to return back to earth to refuel if I wanted to._

_That was how I wounded up taking the journey back to earth. Back to the woman._

_I remember I was sitting on the edge of the bed in the lower deck while I calmed myself. It had worked out well until Oika had decided to join me. She sat next to me and gave me one of her silent smiles. It totally freaked me out and my expression had caused her smile to falter. I let out a deep sigh and shook my head in disbelief at the sudden twist of fate._

_----_

"_Were you born with the deficiency to speak?" I asked, out of the blue after a long silence while I stared into empty space. I could hear the ruffling sound of paper and the click of the pen as she started to scribble her answer. I guess it was a long story as she took about twenty minutes to finish and finally passed it to me._

_[Five years ago, my planet was taken by Frieza. A handful of my people, including my baby sister and I were captured and enslaved. I don't know what happened to the rest. We were both sent here and became Lord Dorian's personal slaves. He tortured us every day, it was terrible. My sister and I were both defiant towards the Lord so one day, he threatened us and said that if we do not start obeying his every whim and command, he will kill one of us... to control the other. Of course, we would rather die than to survive in a nightmare such as that. So he killed my sister, in front of me. I screamed and wailed and cursed him and I even tried to stab him with his own weapon which I had taken from his table but he was too strong for me. He had me at chokehold in an instant and ordered his guards to take me away.]_

_I looked up from the paper and stared at her. I could see that her eyes were teary so I continued to read on._

_[They threw me into a dark and narrow cell where the only light source I had was a small hole not more than a mere coin on the ceiling. I didn't know how long I was there but I remember I was screaming and cursing the existence of every one of them at the top of my lungs. I went on for days, perhaps weeks until one day; Dorian couldn't take it any longer and ordered his men to have my voice box removed. It was painful...]_

_I stared wide eyed at her and she seemed to know I had finished reading because she pulled her hair back and exposed her throat to me. There was a scar as I traced a finger across it and felt a slight mound of flesh, a result of it being roughly operated. I couldn't help but to frown at the scene before me. I bet those bastards were not even bothered to stitch it back properly._

_She took the paper from me and wrote something else. As she finished, she passed it back to cautiously and shyly. I narrowed my eyes as I took the sheet from her._

_[It is fortunate for me to have met you, Prince Vegeta. I am glad that you are helping me. No one ever did... only you. I have nothing to offer you in return but... I am willing to give myself to you, if you are willing.]_

_I snapped my head towards her. 'This woman must be joking!'_

_I got up from my seat and walked toward the staircase, leaving her behind as I thought to myself that the situation was getting out of hand. 'She's willing to... give herself to me? Why?'_

_Just because I helped her? Ridiculous. I stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked back at her. Her head was down as she wrapped her hands around herself. She must've felt rather dejected and I was not about to take advantage of the situation. I admit taking her did cross my mind but that was only because... because..._

_I sighed as I proceeded to the upper deck. It was because she looked like Bulma, but she is not Bulma. I had to remind myself that._


	15. Forgive Me Not

_It was almost three weeks that I had been travelling in space, wide awake. At least this time, I was able to move around and do what I normally do best; train to be the best. It wasn't enough that Oika would constantly try to stand in between my training and I to help her to contact her home planet, but each time when I tried to help, the communicating device would annoyingly beep non-stop. I'd ignore it completely because it was most probably the woman trying to reach me._

_They were definitely, completely two different people. Hell, they're from two different worlds, literally. Oika was from a race called the Nephils from the Planet Nephalon. From what I gathered they were a peaceful and gentle species, but horribly dangerous when angered because they are a race of mystique powers. I had asked Oika why she didn't fend for herself using her known powers when she was captured and her reply was that her people are only able to obtain the power through practices of a certain level. She never got the chance to start._

_Once again, I scoffed at the irony of it. While Bulma and Oika resembled each other in certain perspectives, they were a complete opposite in strength and culture. Bulma, who is an earthling and is one who knew nothing about energy control, fly or magic, hell she doesn't even know how to cook a decent meal. On the other hand, her will power and determination is unbeatable and she is an intelligent being. In other words, she's weak but strong, stupid but brilliant, fiery but gentle, fragile but unbreakable. A balance trait._

_Perhaps that was the main reason as to why I was painfully attracted to her. She gave me a sense of equity and balance. When I am around her, I felt somehow or rather at peace. And that made me angry. I can't let a female control my emotions or actions that way. I am a warrior, the strongest of its kind and no mere weak human earthling is going to manipulate my very being._

_I remember after a long vigorous training on the upper deck, I had finally decided to retire to bed. I was overly exhausted, I felt like my limbs and bones were going to snap. I stumbled down the staircase and into the shower. It didn't take long for me to finish up as I emerged from the bathroom and staggered towards the bed. Thoughts of Bulma had made me really exhausted more than usual._

_I totally forgot the existence of Oika as I lay down on the bed, preparing to rest until I felt something jerked up from beneath. I thought I had crushed her as I a sudden remembrance of her flashed in my mind. She was not a dream, unfortunately._

_I resumed sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling rather uncomfortable as she scooted to the other side of the mattress, giving me space to sleep… next to her. I frowned as I glared at her from the side but shook my head in exasperation as a no._

_Well, she was persistent in trying to make me feel comfortable because she must have felt that she was an unwanted burden to me thus, tried to make the best out of the situation. She shifted behind me and carefully, placed both of her hands on my shoulders. I tensed when she started to massage them in a slow circular motion. I could feel the tension slowly seeping away as my limbs and muscles started to relax but it was still uncomfortable and awkward nonetheless._

_I closed my eyes as I imagined it was Bulma touching me. As her hand slides down to my chest, I grabbed it and squeezed it gently, playing the insides of her palm with my thumb. Slowly I pulled her to the front and seated her on my lap._

_When I opened my eyes, all I see was Bulma. Behind my mind, I know that this is not her, but a stranger who looked like her. But I am a man, and I have urges, I have needs. I know that if I take this female, I am no better than Dorian, or the mob in the town or that blasted Yamchuck. I will be a bastard, just like them. On the other hand, whoever said I was an angel?_

_Without a second thought, I crushed my mouth to hers and pushed her down onto the mattress. Kissing her roughly on the lips, I could taste a tinge of blood flowing from the insides of her mouth as I pushed my tongue deeper into the depths of her mouth, grazing the sides of it with my teeth, thus causing them to bleed._

_It didn't help much as the blood only excited me more to go further. I shifted in between her legs and she gladly opened them for me. Supporting my body with one hand, the other slid underneath her shirt, reaching for her breast. Feeling that her top was interrupting, in a swift movement I tore it away and threw it over my head._

_By now, my member was throbbing hard it was painful and I could hear her breathing got rougher as I captured one of her hardened nipple with my mouth. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into the air as I licked, sucked and grazed it with my teeth while both my hands traced at her sides from her hips up to the undersides of her breasts, squeezing them in the process._

_I brought my head up to look at her as I squeezed both her orbs again and she released a silent moan. Her head was tossed behind as she arched her back again and I kissed her collarbone and slowly to her exposed neck._

_I took a deep breath, and that was when I stopped moving. I closed my eyes as I ceased my ministrations. I breathed in one more time and this time, I looked away. _

_She is not Bulma._

_I frowned while I pulled myself up from Oika and felt a tinge of regret for touching her. I realized that Bulma's scent was imprinted deeply in my soul and because of that, I can never touch another woman again the same way as I would want to touch Bulma. When I had inhaled Oika's scent, it was nothing like the fresh flowered fragrant that Bulma always emanated and the best part was that she was all natural. Oika smelt more musky and heavy in natural odor and I guessed she probably smelled just fine, but my system could never accept the difference. I had to face it. Bulma will be the only one who is able to bring me to the heights of everything._

_I shifted away from Oika and once again I saw the dejected expression on her face as she pulled the blanket to her chest to cover herself. I looked at her with a firm expression, hoping that she could understand why I couldn't go further with her, but of course, how would she know that it isn't her that I want, but someone else who looked like her._

"_That was… uncalled for," it was the only way I know how to apologize. On the other hand, why am I even apologizing? Back in the days, I could just take any female that was to my liking whether they want to or not and I didn't feel a thing when I dumped them outside of my quarters, with or without clothes on when I was done with them._

_The only difference was that those women were pleasure slaves. The lowest of the lowest and I am a prince, thus they do not deserve any acknowledgement or sympathy from me. This, female, I came to know her as a person running away from her unfortunate life. Not as a prostitute. So, I can't take her as when I liked to. On the other hand, I thought once I have tasted another woman, Bulma will be out of my system. But it seemed the need I have for the despicable earthling was much stronger than I want it to be._

"_Get out," I quietly demanded Oika. I needed to be alone._

_I guess she was afraid of me now, or perhaps she felt awkward too, as she quietly gathered herself to the upper deck and hopefully, she'll be able to find the clothes I left on the floor._

_----_

_In another eight and a half hours, I will be arriving earth which meant that I am getting closer to the woman. I didn't know how long I had sat moping in the lower deck but for the past thirty minutes or so, the communicating device hadn't stopped its annoying beeping._

_Getting rather irritated with the noise, I cursed Oika for being mute because she wasn't able to answer whoever the fuck it was on the other side. Probably it was the old man or the woman. Pushing myself off the mattress, I stormed to the upper deck and headed straight to the communicating device. I lifted my palm to face the damned thing, ready to shut it up with an attack while the other hand pushed Oika to the side._

_As I was forming a small energy ball, Oika grabbed my hand and tried to push it away while she shook her head frantically, silently telling me not to be too hasty. I glared daggers at her as the beeping continued. Without any warning, Oika turned around and clicked onto the green button to receive the call._

"… _stupid, dumb shit bastard! Doesn't he know it isn't courteous to NOT answer people when they are calling? How dumb can he—"_

"_You called me from a million light years away just to curse at me, woman?"_

_I was angry because even by a million miles away, she was still insufferable. Hmph! How predictable. I bet she felt all sorry for herself and will try to beg me for forgiveness. I frowned harder as the woman didn't reply me._

"_Speak, Woman! I have more important things to do than waste my time answering your annoying calls."_

"_Vegeta, are you coming back?!"_

_Coming back?! She obviously doesn't know that I am or she wouldn't be asking. That sly old man didn't tell her a single thing. I had to hand it to the old man for he had not only kept this a secret from her, but has also caused me unnecessary problems like for instance, the nagging that I would be getting right about..._

"_What's it to you?!"_

_Now._

"_God, Vegeta can you be anymore naive than this?! There's not enough fuel for you to go around venturing in space, you have to come back!!"_

_How dare she tell me what to do?! By now, I was fuming. I was angry beyond repair because this particular woman has the gall to actually think she can order me around every single time she opens her damn mouth!!_

"_Vegeta?! Are you there?"_

"_Shut up, woman! Do you think that I am that stupid and not check the fuel tank? You idiotic humans only left that much fuel in the tank and don't think that I will appreciate that you had called this far to tell me just that!!"_

"_I-I..."_

"_And don't think I've forgotten that you were the one who told me to leave and now you tell me that I have to come back?! Well, tough luck because I don't have to!! Stopping at the next planet is even under consideration now than to look at your face!!"_

_That's right. I told her off. She deserved it all, in fact. If she thinks that I would let her do whatever the hell she deems is right for me, she's got a thing or two coming her way. I am the Prince of Saiyans and I will not let a mere puny earthling wrap me around her little fingers! If she asks for my forgiveness, I will not give it to her, unless she is able to offer me something that no one else in this world can then I might think about it._

"_... Vegeta, I'm sor—"_

"_Save it, Bulma!"_

_And then I released the attack I was holding onto the entire time and sliced it through the machine, causing it to burst into flames. Oika was really frightened as she backed up all the way to the end of the room. I turned to look at her once and stormed to the lower deck with my hand clenched at the sides while cursing in multiple languages._


	16. Your Wish is Whose Command?

[She's really pretty.]

Vegeta was sitting on the veranda's steps when Oika came up behind him and pushed a note into his face. He scoffed at the note but shrugged after that as he remained his back to her, continued to muse at the happenings of the past three weeks and how he needs to settle this awkward little dispute between him and Bulma.

Seeing that he wasn't responding fully to her presence, Oika sat down next to him. She looked at him from the sides only to find him staring into the evening sky. How quickly the sky had turned dark. The stars were already shining brightly on the higher part of the black mass while the remaining sunlight smudges far into the horizon.

The silence dragged on awkwardly but none of them would make a sound until Vegeta rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh to the ruffling and scribbling sound of a note being written. He wonders how someone can be so silent yet noisy at the same time.

[You love her, don't you? You don't have to lie to me, Prince Vegeta. I can tell. I am mute, not dumb. Everyone can see that Bulma and I resemble each other greatly apart from certain outstanding features. Only you and I knew what had almost transpired between us, and well, between you and me, you have controlled yourself quite well and I respect you for that.]

"Control... hmph!" he scoffed as he turned to look away from Oika. If he has good self control, he wouldn't be so smitten with the human earthling.

[I know she loves you too.], and she smiled sadly.

Vegeta could only stare into Oika's eyes, wanting desperately to believe that to be true, but it couldn't be. Bulma hated him! Loathed him and despised him!

[I saw it in her eyes. To her, I am no more than a rival. But I am a woman as well and I know that the only way she can have a peace of mind with me is that you would have to make the first move with her. To show her that she is the one that you want, unless... she is not the one who you want after all.]

Gripping onto the paper, a distant look crept to Vegeta's face. He makes the first move?! How?

[Just spend time with her. You'll know what to do from there.],with that written, Oika smiled at him as she stood from her spot and walked towards the house, leaving Vegeta with thoughts of Bulma hanging in his head.

----

Bulma jerked from her sleep, her face was stinging badly, thus causing her to wake up painfully on one side of the cheek. Sitting upright, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly traced her hand on the stinging cheek. Only then she realised she must have dozed off in front of the computer.

'_Great. Now I have keyboard face!_' she whined while rubbing her temporarily ugly, stamped face.

She turned to look at the time and was startled that it was already close to midnight. She didn't realise that her 'little' nap had taken this long and now she's not only missed lunch, but dinner and supper as well. She was starving.

As she reached the kitchen, a note was stuck onto the fridge door, stating that there are sandwiches on the table if she wanted to eat. Her mother was worried that she wouldn't bother prying her eyes away from the monitor to eat so she took the initiative to make her stubborn but dedicated daughter something light and easy on-the-go to eat.

After gobbling down a sandwich or two, Bulma thought she would take a quick shower before heading back to the GR to continue her work. Stretching her limbs as she walked towards the staircase that leads her upstairs, she stopped short as she saw something, or rather someone sitting and leaning his elbows on the steps of the veranda. She frowned and rolled her eyes as she noticed the raving flamed hair in the dark.

However, as she was about to turn towards the stairs, Vegeta's head moved as he leaned his head back to face the sky above and let out a deep and loud sigh. Feeling rather curious and slightly worried for the man before her, she slowly tip-toed towards the seemingly troubled prince.

"There's no need to creep up behind me, woman," said Vegeta quietly, but loud enough for Bulma to hear from the living hall while he turned his head to the side to look at the startled woman behind him with the corner of his eyes.

"Sit." He demanded. Perhaps a little too demanding than he had intended to.

Frowning a little deeper, and unbelievingly, she obeyed him. Bulma walked up to him without breaking eye contact and sat quietly next to him. As they sat in silence having another one of their staring competition, unbeknownst to the other, feelings of all sorts were swelling deep inside both of them, threatening to burst out into an uncontrollable ocean of emotions.

Unable to stand the intense glare of his dark eyes, Bulma fidgeted nervously and looked away; curling her legs up to her chest to wrap her hands around it. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, willing the emotions to leave her system, but she soon realised they never will.

Bulma thought that she should leave and go on with what she has initially been '_demanded_' to do by his royal highness. She didn't mind at this point because she didn't want to be in the same room with Vegeta as the tension between them now had begun to build rather rapidly.

Opening her eyes, she stood up and was prepared to walk away when suddenly she felt a hand grabbed onto her wrist. It wasn't a hard grip, in fact it was gentle and... insisting. Bulma tensed but felt compelled to stay, but at the same time, she was afraid.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a tone that Bulma has never heard before. It sounded sad and filled with... unexplained emotions. Bulma knew that this was one of those moments where she will never get to see from the proud prince again if she did not respond to it, so she loosen up a little bit and left her hand hanging in his.

"I'm going to see what else needs finishing up for the GR. By tomorrow, we can refuel the tank and--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vegeta pulled at her roughly to seat her next to him, hip by hip.

"Vegeta, what--?

"Why do you always talk so much, woman?" he snarled but his expression was one of amused. "Be silent."

Bulma was quick to obey as she deliberately shut her mouth while looking into the eyes of the prince, carefully and cautiously. She was confused and slightly curious with Vegeta's sudden behaviour. Is he being... playful?

Letting out a sigh, Bulma turned away from him and looked towards the garden. Placing her hands on her now stretched knees, she turned to look up into the midnight sky. Pondering into the dark mass, she wonders what Vegeta went through when he was in space for the past three weeks, or how he had met Oika.

"Vegeta," she called to him, softly and gently as she struggled for the right words to say in order to keep their conversation a civil and decent one. She didn't want him to bring up the topic of her telling him to leave.

"If the fuel in the ship wasn't low..." she paused, the next words were on the tip of her tongue but she didn't know if she would want to hear his answer.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow while eyeing her with a frown plastered on his face. His impatience was rising as his curiosity caught up with him.

"Out with it, woman."

Bulma dropped her head, her eyes staring blankly at the grass that was growing just below the bottom steps. Frowning hard as she bit the insides of her bottom lip, she took a deep breath and turned to look at Vegeta in the eyes.

Their gaze were locked, neither of them turned to look away as they tried to outstare one another.

"Would you... return?" she tensed as the words finally left her lips. She held on to the breath that she took in earlier as she waited for his answer.

All Vegeta could do was stare back at her with a look that she couldn't define. He couldn't find the answer to that. Would he have returned if it's not for the shortage of fuel? Or would he have returned at all?

"Forget it, I-I didn't mean to ask that," said Bulma nervously as Vegeta took a little bit more time than she would like to sum up an answer to that question of hers.

"I would," he answered as he scowled at her sudden change of attitude. "I guess," he shrugged as he wasn't even sure of the reason behind his answer. Of course, he would've returned but the reasons were to fight the androids and test his strength and of course, to have his final battle with Kakarot to redeem his pride. But, were those the only reasons?

He turned to look into Bulma's eyes. His expression softened when he saw that small smile played on her lips, but he knew she was more than ecstatic inside. In fact, she must be blooming with happiness. He scoffed with a smirk on his face and turned away from her for second before looking back at her again. He stared into her eyes and slowly traced his gaze down to her lips longingly.

Bulma noticed his stare as her heart started to race, remembering their first kiss. She closed her eyes tight, trying to calm her emotions. Bulma admits to herself that she was indeed very happy to hear that he would return. It didn't matter the reason why he would, but he would. And that's all that matters because that meant that as long as he's back, she would be able to right the wrongs that she's done, and then she will finally have the chance to tell him how she really felt for him. Even if he doesn't respond to her feelings the way she hoped he would, well, she could tell herself that at least she tried. After all, a leopard can't change its skin, but Vegeta is a breathing, intelligent, living being who is able to think and fend for himself. There is no way that he can be that emotionless to not react to the feeling of being wanted, needed, or loved.

"I was 16," she suddenly started as she tried to ease the tensed situation between Vegeta and her by changing topics. "... when I started venturing out, looking for the dragon balls just to make a wish."

Vegeta's brow furrowed as he narrowed his eyes, completely annoyed with the sudden change of atmosphere. He frowned at her and closed his eyes, but listened on anyway as he leaned back on the steps with his elbows, turning his head to the sky above, wondering how women can be so noisy at every hour, every day, and every night.

"I always had a knack for getting myself into deep shit, but I always thanked God that I had... Goku by my side," she smiled and continued, "We were always striving and striving, pushing ourselves to the limits where danger knows no boundaries, just to get our hands on the dragon balls. Enemies from all over the world were always on our tails, threatening to kills us but we always managed to fight them off."

"Weaklings," he scoffed.

"Perhaps," she paused as a distant expression crept on her face. "But I always had a certain liking to danger," she turned to him. "It... excites me and... brings me to the pinnacle of... of everything. I guess I believe that my love for danger had always led me to unexpected miracles."

Vegeta opened his eyes and turned to look at Bulma when she finally stopped talking. In his mind, he wondered about the reason behind of her tale. Why she had told him? Does it mean anything? She said something about gathering the dragon balls and pushing herself to the limits, and what for? Her possible death in exchange for a wish?

"What was your wish?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes, mentally cursing himself as he quickly closed his mouth when that question slipped out unintentionally. He didn't want to ask her anything, but he was curious.

Bulma continued to look into his eyes, her blue eyes staring intensely into his ebony ones, searching and hoping to find a tinge of emotion in there, but all she saw was the usual stoic expression of his.

"I wished," she started, her voice gentle and smooth as she looked longingly into his eyes, capturing and locking him in place with her alluring gaze.

"... for a _prince_ of my own."


	17. Want or Need?

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the lack of updates! For the past several weeks I've been so busy with work and my uncle just passed away like two week back. A lot of things were on my mind and I have tried writing this chapter for like 2 to 3 times. I hope this is good. ^_^**

The earth stood still, the wind stopped blowing, causing the ruffles of the leaves in the trees cease. The only things that Vegeta hears are the sounds of the crickets chirping endlessly as they scattered in the lawn and the loud and deep thumping of their hearts. He narrowed down his eyes, being rather skeptical or amused with her last statement.

"Heh," he scoffed, freaking out a little bit. "Don't make me laugh, woman."

"What—I mean, it's true!"

"Why would you want a prince in the first place?"

"Alright, fine, it was a stupid wish but what the hell, I was only sixteen! Every young girl is entitled to have a prince of their own even if it's just a wish." Bulma huffed and pouted, slamming her fists on her knees and looked away. Vegeta felt rather annoyed as she looked like a little girl who's no younger than a spoiled five year old brat stomping away when she couldn't get her candy. Same thing now, just at a different age and with different wants.

Vegeta smirked as he was amused by her childishness, naivety and stupidity. Inside, he was laughing at her, mocking at her every existence and her intelligence but at the same time, he felt… something else. Perhaps it was a feeling something close to being flattered with the fact that she wished for a prince, and for a fact that he is one, even though he's of a different race from galaxies away.

He shook his head in disbelief and looked away. She couldn't actually mean that the prince she wished for was _him_. It's ridiculous, or so Vegeta thought. When he turned to look back at her, he noticed that she was looking at him with an expression which changed from one of hurt to one that is dead serious. He was taken aback when she continued to stare at him with those piercing cold blue eyes.

"Vegeta," she whispered his name.

'_What brought on the sudden change?_' He thought as he took in a deep breath and held it while waiting for her next words. His heart raced as it beat faster by the seconds until she's decided to finish her sentence, while in his mind he was already planning his escape. Just then, a sudden feeling of longing and want swept through his veins. He can't continue running like this. Not when opportunity was staring at him in the face.

_[I saw it in her eyes. To her, I am no more than a rival. The only way she can have a peace of mind with me is that you would have to make the first move with her. To show her that she is the one that you want, unless... she is not the one who you want after all.]_

The words of Oika flashed through his mind. What she pointed out was right, but is Bulma the one that he wants? His brows furrowed as that question popped in his mind. There will only be one way to find that out and the answer is now sitting in front of you, staring into your soul. That, is the opportunity.

'_No. No more bailing,_' he thought firmly. They would have come to this point of confession sooner or later, it might as well be tonight. If he wanted Bulma, he has to put down his guard and actually be there to make it happen. Be the first to make the move, or not.

It didn't matter to him anymore when he leaned in next to her ear and whispered huskily, while one of his hands slid to her waist. Bulma tensed as he closed up the distance between them.

"Tell me," he breathed into her ear, causing Bulma to close her eyes as chills ran down her spine when Vegeta's words crawls onto her skin.

"What kind of a prince did you had in mind when you wanted to make that wish?"

"W-well…," she stuttered. "Prince Charming, of course," she opened her eyes as she whispered back into his ears.

"Too bad," he smirked; knowing full well that one of their infamous mind games was taking place. May the best alien wins, was what they always say.

"I'm the only prince around here," he taunted as his fingers traces the curves of her body, slowly rising higher to the underside of her breast. "I'm ruthless, insane and uncouth. A murderer of billions and I kill just for the fun of it," he described himself as he grazed her earlobes gently with his teeth. "The women I've had for the most nights, all ended up dead at my doorstep after I was done with them. Every one feared me just by hearing my footsteps as they cower before my merciless hands."

"Sounds dangerous," she said with a playful smile as she turned to look into his eyes. Alright, that totally backfired, Vegeta thought. He was hoping that he could make her shiver at the thought of him being evil and bad but, a smile? He raised a brow as he stared at her in disbelief and confusion.

"I've always thought Prince Charming was getting a tad too sissy for my liking," she whispered playfully while a sly smirk plays on her lips.

'_Is this woman for real?_' he frowned as his eyes narrowed.

"And you are no Prince Charming." She continued as she shifts even closer to him, if that was possible, while Vegeta wound his arm tighter around her waist.

"Did I tell you that danger," one hand now on his chest. "…always turns me on?" she looked at him with half lid lustful eyes as she climbs over to his lap, straddling him. Now his other hand joined the first as they slid to her waist, slowly tracing down beneath her shorts simultaneously and squeezed her buttocks gently while his thumbs traces the line of her laced panties.

"And you, almighty Prince Vegeta, is a merciless soul," said Bulma, emphasizing every word as she placed both her hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes. Placing her forehead against his, she closed her eyes and let out a deep emotional sigh. She never thought that she was actually doing this, being the person that was trying to seduce the devil to succumb to her sinful desires. She had never imagined herself acting like a shameless temptress for the sake of getting what she wants, what she craves and what she needs - the Saiyan Prince. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Their eyes met as she sets him paralyzed in her gaze.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "Do--" she turned her head slightly to the side, her eyes darting aimlessly beside them. What does she say to him? God, she knows she wants him, but does he want her? Would he reject her? So many questions, so little answers and the only way to get these answers is to ask the impossible man in front of her.

Vegeta brought a hand to her face, startling her as he gently pushes her back to face him. Raising a brow, he silently urged her to ask him whatever she had in mind, though he already had an idea of what it is.

Giving a little frown and staring bluntly at him in the eyes, she felt a sudden boost of confidence and finally gathered the courage to ask him the question which has been bothering her to no end for a very long time.

"Do you like me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta held his breath as those words rolled out from her tongue, capturing him in a paralyzed motion. He stared into her eyes, his expression - nameless. The freezing of time and the shortage of breath was unnerving Vegeta greatly.

'_Do I like her? Well, she annoys me so much most of the time I'd like to kill her, but…_'

No, there were too many questions. Having couldn't keep it in anymore he leaned closer to her very slowly and carefully without breaking eye contact as he brushed his lips gently on hers.

Bulma closes her eyes as he leaned in on her and felt the brush of his soft moist lips. As she began to respond to his featherlike kisses, she slides out her tongue very slowly and wound her hands around his neck and pulled him towards her. Vegeta deepened the kiss and pulled her closer by the waist, causing their crotches to collide and brush against each other by the hips.

"Oh, God, I'm always a sucker for danger." Said Bulma breathlessly as Vegeta began to trace the kisses down to her jaw and to her neck, licking and sucking her salty skin. Bulma to toss her upper body backwards, exposing her entire neck and chest to him as she lock her fingers together behind his head for support. Vegeta's hands slid underneath her top, gliding higher and slowly to the buckle of her bra.

"I like you at the sucker part." Smirked Vegeta as he looked at her with eyes filled with lust, his arousal plainly obvious as it presses painfully at Bulma's groin.

"Oh, do you?" teased Bulma. Vegeta seemed to be having some difficulties searching for her bra opening as he couldn't find it. Grunting in impatience, he looked at her, silently telling her that something better be done about it or else.

"Patience, my prince," Bulma said as she pushes Vegeta's hands away, took off her top and threw it behind her shoulders. Exposing her bra and chest to him, she slowly traced her forefinger from her collar bone and down to the middle of her chest, indicating that her buckle was in the front instead of the back.

"Seek… and you shall find," pouting a little, she gave a little hurt face, teasing the prince further. Vegeta growled at her mocking, totally disliking the change of roles. He muttered under his breath, complaining about stupid earth under garments.

Without thinking twice, Vegeta grabbed hold of the bra from the middle and tore it off from her body. He discarded the thing to some god forsaken corner as if it was nothing but trash.

"Vegeta, that was expensive!" Bulma gasped, her eyes widen at the fact that Vegeta paid no mind to one of her designer lingerie.

"So, buy another one."

He squeezed both of her now exposed breasts and captured one of her nipples with his mouth, sucking, licking and biting it at the same time. Bulma groaned at the back of her throat and wound her hands tighter around his neck, clinging to his body and finally unable to hold it in any longer, she gave out a loud moan as a sudden jolt of ecstasy swam through her veins, causing moisture to flow from her core, making her really wet.

Bulma closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, suppressing another moan as Vegeta moved to the other nipple, devouring it as if they were all there was left in the world.

One of his hand glides up to her back and held onto her as he stood up while the other hand supported her entire body by holding her buttocks. The sudden action caused Bulma to snap her eyes open and it was only natural that she wound her legs tighter around Vegeta's waist.

Swiftly jumping into the air, Vegeta planned to take them to his room using the balcony which was just two floors above them. He suppressed a groan when she pressed her body tighter to his, her crotch rubbing against his erection as she struggles to stay put so that she would not fall.

"Quit moving, woman!" snarled Vegeta who was now getting rather agitated. He was sure he almost dropped her just seconds ago.

"If you would have told me you're taking the express way, I would have prepared myself better, you stupid jerk!"

'_Great, she's spoiling the mood. Darn this earthling!_'

Vegeta wanted to retort something snide but thought better of it. If he wants to get even, he knows just the right way to punish that vulgar mouth of hers.

As the tip of his boots lands softly with a thud on the balcony, Vegeta strides toward the bed. He all but gently threw Bulma on the mattress, making her jugs bounce as she hit the bed ass first. He turned around to undress himself and it only took him a matter of seconds.

"Vegeta, wha-"

"Silence, woman!"

He waves her off with his hand as he jumps into bed with her, completely naked, his erection plain to see. Crawling up in between her thighs he puts both hands on each side of her head and looked down. Bulma could only look back speechless as he stared down at her with such intensity and such fire, she thought she could melt.

'… _Gorgeous._' She never failed to amaze him with her beauty. Never had a woman stayed on his mind for this long, constantly tugging at his mind, unwilling to wilt away. To top it off, she was a weakling. One miscalculated rough jerk would cause her immense pain, Vegeta had to remind himself that for what is about to occur. How such a creature had him on the unseen leash is a mystery to him. If Frieza knew about this, he would have laughed and mocked him in the face, and would most probably kill her just to spite him.

Vegeta shook off the images of what would happen if what he thought just seconds ago came true. He turned to look down and noticed that she still had her shorts on so he got up, kneeling on the mattress in between her legs and held onto the top of her shorts. With one swift jerk, he pulled them off, leaving her in nothing but her lacy panties.

Gazing at her entire length, he traces a hand from her toes to the sides of her thigh. Bulma bit her lip and suppress a moan as she tingles from the touch of his fingers which was making her even wetter than before. She felt rather violated as he raped her with his eyes.

Vegeta smirked as the heavy scent of her arousal infiltrated his nostrils. Still kneeling on the mattress, he lowered his upper body towards Bulma and tangled a hand in her hair at the back of her head. He dragged her up slowly, afraid that he might hurt the fragile little creature if he was too rough.

Their height paralleled as they were both now kneeling in the middle of the bed, looking eye to eye. None of them broke eye contact as Vegeta lean towards her and slides out his tongue, slowly and sensually across her lips. He wanted to see her reaction when he lowered his hand in between her legs.

Bulma's eyes snapped open when his fingers pressed onto her clit, sending sparks and shivers altogether down her spine. As he massage and pinch it alternately, she suddenly felt it hard to breath. He slipped two fingers in and Bulma's knees instantly weakened and gave way causing her to lose her balance as she clings onto him tightly.

Her breathing got heavier as she bites down hard on her bottom lip. She gave out a deep moan at the back of her throat as Vegeta's fingers delved deeper into her core, cleverly massaging her G-spot and sending her closer to her climax.

Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a wailing moan as Vegeta got rougher. Just as she was about to come, Vegeta released his fingers. Bulma groaned at the lost of contact and was getting angry that he didn't let her come.

Vegeta grabbed her cheeks with the same hand and gently pushed her upright. Bulma looked back at him with half lid eyes, her body now completely drained of energy.

"Lick it off."

Bulma obediently opens her mouth as Vegeta slipped his fingers in. She closed her eyes and let out a moan and she tastes herself with her tongue, twirling and swirling sensually around his bulgy fingers, licking and sucking all of her cum off.

"That's enough," said Vegeta as he retrieved his fingers and captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, caressing the top of it as their tongues battled for the juice.

'_She tastes so sweet,_' mused Vegeta as he slowly release her mouth and push her down gently at the top of her head. A very confused Bulma turned to look up at him but all she got was a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Call me names, eh? Well let's see what you can do with that vulgar little mouth of yours."

Bulma held her breath as she stare wide eyed at the enormous bulge in front of her, waiting to be devoured. She's never seen anyone with such a huge appendage before, and it was not like she's ever tried with anyone else other than…

She closed her eyes as the images of Yamcha entered her mind. She hesitated a little, a slight guilt crawled up her senses but when she reopened her eyes, she turned to look back at Vegeta who was looking down at her with eyes that resembles an animal in heat… waiting.

**A/N: AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sorry guys, I was finishing this off in the office and guess what? Time's up! Got to head home since its Friday night!! Hope you like this chapter. I had a hard time writing the scenes though, so I hope it is ok. Pls don't flame me!! I hadn't got the inspiration and well, I don't really like writing lemons and I suck badly at it! Anyway, Thanks!!! and remember tuh review!!! **


	18. Unanswered Questions

Amazed with the size of his alien manhood, Bulma traces her hands from his inner thighs to the base of his shaft. She held onto it and looked to see his reaction. Vegeta had his eyes closed as he dwells in the feeling of anticipation. Bulma leaned in closer and slipped out her tongue, tracing his head in circles. Vegeta hissed in a breath when he felt the tips collide and turned to look down at Bulma. His hand still tangled in her hair, motioned her to go further with a gentle jerk.

Bulma smiled cheekily at his sudden desperation, he was like a small boy seething in anticipation, waiting to get his candy. She batted her eyelids seductively and without a second thought, she took all of him in her mouth.

Vegeta groaned aloud as he tossed his head back, his fist clenching in spasms in her hair. She was moving so rapidly, each and every thrust hits the wall of her throat sent Vegeta to a milestone of ecstasy.

His breathing grew frantic, the animal in him was threatening to unleash itself. He could lose control anytime if Bulma didn't slow down her sensual antics. Gripping tighter at her hair, he jerked her away and pushed her backwards.

The sudden action sent blood to rush to Bulma's head when he pulled her up, making her dizzy. She almost hit herself when he pushed her back towards the headboard. She tried to focus back at him, but all she saw in his eyes was the untamed animal that was slowly taking over his senses.

Vegeta straddled her and pinned her hands over her head with a hand. He crashes his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly on the lips. Bulma let out a shriek when he bites down hard, causing blood to ooze from her lips.

Tears began to form in her eyes when Vegeta licked the open wound, causing her further pain but Vegeta was thriving in it. The raw taste of fresh blood made him compelled to go on further. He didn't mean to hurt her but he likes it this way. It was the only way he knew how to during his serving years when he had to resort to nothing but whores who doesn't mean a thing to him in order to satisfy his needs.

He parted her legs with his knee and lay in between her. He settled himself at the apex of her thighs and slips the head of his penis at her opening, and stayed still. Bulma was now sobbing quietly, slightly frightened with Vegeta's sudden change in behaviour. She knew that he can be ruthless, but not like this.

Vegeta felt her hesitation and return his swayed focus to her. He searched her eyes and saw confusion and fright. He rests his head beside her ear and whispered soothing words to them. Although he was speaking in a language that she has never heard before, it was so soothing it comforted her in just a manner of seconds, and that was enough. Bulma wondered why he didn't speak to her in a language that she understood but discarded the thought when he turned to stare into her eyes. Bulma furrowed her brows in confusion when a playful smirk starts to form on his handsome lustful face.

"There is one thing I'd like to know," he stated, his head slowly leaning down next to her ear once again.

"Is hurt painful... " Bulma widened her eyes at the question. It sounded vaguely familiar, she knew she heard it before.

"... Or is it pleasurable?"

She gasped as she recalled the question but there wasn't enough time for her to process an answer to it when Vegeta slams into her wet opening. She bit down hard on her wounded lip, causing more blood to flow out. She choked onto the wailing moan that was threatening to burst out when Vegeta pulled back, only to slam into her again.

'_Damn she's tight,_' thought Vegeta but it wasn't going to stop him. Not when he was already in – finally.

On the third thrust, Bulma couldn't keep it in any longer and let out a shattering wail as she began to squirm beneath him. That wailing moan sent Vegeta on the edge and he released her hands only to hold onto her hips to control their movements. Each time he thrusts forward he would pull her in deeper and each time Bulma would scream her lungs out, sending him more over the edge.

Vegeta pulled her upright, supporting her by the shoulders. He pushed her down deeper by pressing on them at every thrust. Vegeta was gone, way over his head as sparks started to form in his focus. His breathing grew frantic and every time his dick hits her inner walls, he was afraid he might lose control. He was afraid he would hurt her, or worse, kill her.

He slid his hands around her tiny body and cling her against him. Bulma wound her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulders as she was drained. Her moaning turns more appreciative as Vegeta finally slowed down his thrusts, basking in the feel of the ride.

"Say my name," Vegeta demanded gently as he continues to slide in and out of her slowly.

"... V-vegeta,"

"Again,"

"Vegeta... Vegeta.. Vegeta!"

Each time she calls his name, his senseless animal instincts returned, unveiling the tame-less beast. He pushed her down to her back, each hand pushing her knees backwards, exposing her opening in the air and giving him better access to go deeper.

He even leaned forward till their noses were almost touching just so he could penetrate even deeper into her womb, sending her immense pain and pleasure altogether. He capture her lips with his, swallowing her cries as he continues to ram in and out of her roughly.

Swirling his tongue in the depths of her mouth, he tastes the copper-like scent of blood and it turned him on even more, sending him higher to the brink of ecstasy. His thrusts got faster, deeper, and more frantic as he felt his release nearing.

Bulma felt her release coming as well as Vegeta's pace increased. Her eyes rolled backwards into her head momentarily as their mouths were still locked, making her breathing even harder. Vegeta released her mouth and bend his upper body upright while pulling her closer by the hips. Bulma took in a full breath and held onto it. She choked on her cries as their release reaches the tip.

Feeling his muscles tensed, they knew he was coming. Vegeta's pace increased ten times and this time, Bulma couldn't hold in her cries anymore and screamed his name one more time and that was it. Vegeta let it all go and let out a feral howl, finally spilling his seed deep into her womb.

Keeping still at their position, Vegeta tried to calm his breathing and stare intensely down at Bulma, who was also doing the same thing. Vegeta had never exerted this much energy in sex before and he must admit, it felt pretty good. Exhausted but good. Feeling that his eyes were rolling backwards, he quickly shut his eyes and fall towards Bulma.

Landing atop of her, Bulma quickly brought her hands up despite the tiredness. She didn't know if she should push him away or hang onto him.

She chose the latter.

Despite his heavy weight and the difficulty to breathe, Bulma held onto the Saiyan Prince like a mother soothing her baby. Staring blankly into the ceiling above them, she played circles on his back with her fingers, soothing the mass of muscles above her.

His breathing calmed as moments passed. He opened his eyes and quickly snapped up, giving Bulma a confused look. He wondered why she did not say a word or make a sound when she suffered in breathing beneath him.

Frowning hard, he rolled off and lay beside her. Bulma sucked in the air that she was desperate for and turned to look at him. He was staring into the ceiling as she did earlier with a distant expression all written on his face. She left him alone with his musings only find herself seeping into one of her own.

She had never felt this good when she was with Yamcha before and she too admitted it felt really good. Vegeta made her feel like she's a woman. So woman-like to the point where she wants more of it, like she couldn't get enough of it and just thinking about it made her wet again.

She turned to Vegeta, who now has an arm slung over his eyes and was breathing evenly. She couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. She turns her body sideways and shift closer to him until their skin meets. Vegeta tensed at the sudden proximity and jerked his hand away to glare at her but after seeing that she was bunched up like a foetus, he knew she was freezing. His expression faltered and turned to pull the comforters that fell to the floor due to their previous activity.

Pulling the blanket over them, Vegeta turned to the side to face Bulma, their noses less than an inch away from the other. He draped a hand over her waist and stared into her face. Bulma could feel her lids were getting heavier and let out a small yawn.

"Good night, Vegeta," she whispers. In a matter of seconds, she seeps into slumber, leaving Vegeta to his wake.

He continued to stare into her face as if she was all that was left to see in the world. He's so confused about everything and everything that happened tonight, was it a mistake? Will he be able to get her out of his system? Will he still love her in the morning?

He had absolutely no answer to these questions that kept popping up in his head. All he knew is that an angel, so pure and untainted from the real evils of life was sleeping soundly next to him in his arms. She was his now, he will declare that. And no one should touch what is his for she belonged to him the moment he deemed so.

He gripped onto her appreciatively, unable to let go. It wasn't everyday that the Saiyan Prince who was once known as the Prince of Evil has someone to care for him the way Bulma does and definitely someone whom the prince has his heart for.

He didn't understand the reason behind the attraction he had on this woman, or the spell that he thought she had him under, but he knows that if she should get hurt, the person who hurt her will definitely pay ten-fold and if he was to lose her, he would rather die to exchange her life with his.

He silently gasped at the horror of the truth that played in his mind. When had he resort to playing martyr anyway? Looking down at the sleeping woman, his brows furrowed and a frown formed on his lips. This woman will be the cause of his victory, someone who will help him strive to achieve his goals in order to protect what is his, but she will also be the cause of his downfall and that was a pity.

Is he willing to play it like that? – Perhaps, perhaps not.

He will never be able to sum up answers for the questions he has in one night. Time will unveil everything but for now he shall sleep and wake up in the morning, before the woman does.


	19. Distractions, Distractions

_I remember there was only running and running and running but I had no destination, no purpose. What am I running for and what am I running from? All I see at the end of the road was a light. A light so bright it almost blinded me as it swam over my entire existence, drowning me into the depths of darkness._

_As I run, the light seems to be running with me. I couldn't reach it even as I powered up to the pinnacle of my strength. It was impossible! I am a super elite, the strongest of its kind and I am the prince of the mightiest race in the entire universe! There is no way!_

_It wasn't enough that the entire surrounding was shifting into something more cynical. Out of nowhere, a hole appeared right under my feet and I had no choice but to fall through. The mass of darkness were so overwhelming it seemed to take over my senses and I welcome it. I let it absorb everything I have come to know._

_Just as I was letting myself fall through the tunnel of darkness, a sudden feeling swept through my entire being. I felt the sudden panic attack that was so overwhelming, I couldn't breathe. Something was missing, something that I've forgotten – the woman._

"_Bulma,"_

_My eyes widened to the fact that I had left the woman all alone to tend to herself in this godforsaken place. And now, where is she?!_

"_Bulmaaa!!"_

_I yelled for her, hoping to find her safe and sound but as I had anticipated, she was nowhere to be found. I was getting tired of running. I slumped to the ground beneath me, kneeling on the hard cold surface as I catch my breath. Looking out into the distance of nothing but black mass, I reach out a hand slowly as I saw a flicker of blue and white coming towards me._

"_Bulma..."_

_I whispered her name softly, a small smile crept on my face as her beautiful face appeared in the distance. I was relief to know that I had finally found her. She walked towards me, a smile on her face and her arms spread to welcome me into her embrace._

_Then the surroundings shifted again. This time it changed to the spaceship that I took off with when she told me to leave._

_Just as the tips of her fingers touches mine, her facial expression changed. She was horrified like she has seen something frightening. I was wrong. It wasn't something she has seen. It was something that was tugging her by the waist, dragging her away._

"_No! Vegetaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_I quickly stood and powered up to the maximum as she screamed for my help. I sped off to the direction that she was pulled to but she disappeared. Once again, she was nowhere in sight. I became frantic as I couldn't find her. I called to her again and again and again but to no avail._

_She was gone._

_How could I have let her go? A huge amount of pain began to tug at my heart, pushing its way through it. It felt like it could explode. It was so overwhelming, I couldn't breathe. Tears were forming behind my eyes. It wasn't long till I felt hot substance rolling down my cheeks. That was when I knew – I was crying._

_Running shaky fingers on my cheek, I widened my eyes at the horror of me, the Prince of all Saiyans, were lowered to the terrifying reality that I was weak! My eyes narrowed as I glare into the dark horizon._

_The woman was lost somewhere in this black hole and I will find her. God forbid that when I do, I will condemn whoever was responsible for this to death and I swear it will not be clean. A massacre will take place and I will not stop until each and every last one of them was slain._

_I stood up with a newfound determination. I am now set to retrieve my woman - No one touches what is mine._

----

Vegeta's eyes snapped open. His breathing was heavy as his eyes dart around the dark room. He squint his eyes as he try to focus on his surroundings. He was relief to know that he was back in his room and it was all just a dream.

'_What a bizarre dream,_' he thought as his mind brought him back to the dream. He wasn't sure what it was all about but he knew that it meant something. Well, most of his dreams always mean something.

He turned to side but his eyes went wider when all he saw was blue hair. His heart skipped a beat as he was still unsure if he was still in the dream or back in reality. He remembered the spaceship and the woman was there. And she's here now with her back facing him, soooo....

He raised his upper body with an elbow as his heart began to race. Trying hard not to make a sound, he attempted to push her hair away. He had to be sure that this wasn't a dream, and of course a sudden realisation hit him that this woman might be Oika.

Starting to panic, he discarded the attempt to search her face. Instead he leaned into her neck and took a whiff at her scent. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, relief to know that this is indeed the woman he chose to bed with and that he was a complete idiot to think that he bedded the wrong female.

Scoffing at his sudden stupidity, he pulled himself upright. Sitting quietly next to the sleeping woman with his hands on his knees, he turned to look at her. He held a breath when she started to squirm and turn around to face him. He breathed out in relief when her breathing evened and he turned to bury his face in his hand.

Sensing that someone was looking at him, his head snapped towards it. He was right, Bulma was awake now and worry was written all over her face. She got up and shifted closer to him and places a hand on his shoulder, looking expectantly at him. He tensed at the contact and glared at her but his expression faltered as he realised there was no point in fooling her or himself.

"Go back to sleep," he said with a frown and with nothing but a smile, she shook her head, indicating that she wasn't going to sleep anymore.

"I'm wide awake now," she replied as she pulled herself off the bed, her nakedness exposed to Vegeta's eyes. He ogled at her skipping form as she tried to find her clothes but stopped when she remembered they were left on the veranda.

She turned to him and noticed his raping stare. He unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes devour her lower part of the body and it slowly traces upwards. He darted his eyes to hers when she placed her hands on her hips and glared at his conspicuous stare.

Like a boy getting caught for stealing candy.

That thought had Bulma smiling. She let her hands fall to the sides and walked towards Vegeta. She places her knees on the edge and spread them apart and with her fore-finger she motioned Vegeta to come forward. Vegeta smirked at her sudden display of kinkiness and gladly obliged. Shifting towards her, he slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close.

He planted soft kisses on her stomach and down to her navel as both his hands caresses her breasts. He moved his lips to the valley of her breasts and sucked lightly on the skin, leaving traces of saliva on it.

Bulma tossed her head back and let out a moan and Vegeta took the chance to glide higher up to her exposed neck. He took in her scent and moved his kisses to her ears. It tickled Bulma and she giggled while pushing Vegeta away gently.

"Hungry?" she asked as she flashed a seductive smirk and stares down at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Very," he replied huskily as his hands wound behind her waist and spun her around to lie on the mattress.

Lying stretched beside her with an elbow supporting his upper body, he looked down at her face while he twirled her hair with his fingers. He was looking longingly at her tresses, the same way he did when he returned and found out that she had them cut.

Bulma lifted her hand and placed it gently on his sculpted face, slowly tracing the perfect contours of his chiselled face. He closed his eyes when her fingers trace his eyes, nose and finally stopped at his lower lip. She stared longingly at the soft flesh, wondering how he can be so perfectly sculpted with muscles and yet has the most tantalizing lips ever.

Vegeta lowered his head to devour her mouth. Bulma let out a moan and wound her hands around his neck while his hand traces the sides of her body in a slow sensual manner. The tips of their tongues were playing, each trying to dominate the other. They were both lost in their own world until a soft knock on the door was heard.

They abruptly stopped what they were doing and glared murderously at the person on the other side of the door, if not the door itself.

Ignoring the interruption, Vegeta turned back to Bulma and continued his distracting ministrations, slowly pulling Bulma into another kiss. It wasn't long until the knock on the door began rapping.

"What?!" yelled Vegeta in frustration. He wasn't really very happy now. The knocking continued despite that Vegeta was now getting angrier by the seconds. In a matter of moments, he pushed himself off Bulma and dove straight to the door.

He swung the wooden plate wide open only to quickly close it back to a considerable width, enough for the person to see him but not wide enough to see in the room. It was Oika. Mildly surprised with her sudden appearance, the prince gave her a glare as she held up a note in front of his face.

[We should probably check on the ship.] with a smile plastered on her face but her bubbly expression faltered when her eyes widened and her gaze dropped down south and landed on his semi erected manhood. Vegeta snatched the paper from her trembling hands and gave her his trademark smirk and proceeded to slam the door in her face.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked as she was seated in the middle of the bed, waiting for his response.

He crumpled the useless note and threw it on the floor and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower but not before stopping at the doorway to look back at her invitingly. Bulma got the idea and cheekily pushed herself off the bed to follow him in. Well, what happened inside the echoed room was only left to the imagination of those who was unfortunately lingering around the house.

**A/N : ok, this chapter sucked. It's short and aimless but something has to happen in the morning.... right...??? ... (-.-)" I promise something more happening will occur in the next chapter! Remember to R&R!!!**


	20. This Is Unexpected

It has been several days now since that night. Yes, the night that had Bulma flying sky high ever since. By now, they had their passionate moments in almost every corner of Capsule Corp, which she would blush at every time she passes by the places where Vegeta would capture her in a deep devouring kiss and lead her to a more intimate situation.

Since Dr. Briefs has decided to take over the mending of the ship, it has taken longer than expected as the scientist would install better and more unbelievably tech savvy gadgets to make the prince's life easier while travelling in space, thus, giving Bulma more time to enjoy herself, in a way the old scientist need not know.

This left Vegeta idle as he was not able to train, plus he chose not to since he'll be training soon enough in a more substantial environment – space, where there are more challenges which he would eventually come across. On top of that, he'd rather do some other vigorous activities with a certain blue head.

Vegeta cocked his head to the side as he thought about blue head. He has two in his hands now. One blue head who he has absolutely no attachments with whatsoever and another one who he's intimately smitten with. He'd prefer to muse about the latter.

He will be leaving first thing in the morning, once everything is prepared. He would make sure there will be extra supplies of everything because he will be gone for months and only return when the androids arrive or when he has reached the legendary.

He was roaming around the compound once again, with images of a very naked Bulma cluttering in his mind. He'd remember the way she would scream his name on the brink of pleasure, how she had begged him to stop, only to go harder, faster and deeper just seconds later. She was tight, he recalled when he first plunged into her.

Just thinking of slamming into her again and again and again made him hard. He closes his eyes and took in a deep breath as he tried to control his disobedient organ. He wanted her again and he wanted her now.

Bulma was tinkering with something in the GR and that was where Vegeta found her, oily, dirty and oh-so-tasty. Her hair was dishevelled and her outfit was a drag from climbing up and down the machine the whole morning. She had decided to take over the mending from her father today. She pitied the old man, really. With Vegeta constantly buzzing at his side to make the ship to be more efficient in speed and chart reading.

With that, Bulma now has to configure all the location of each and every galaxy, planet and quadrants which Vegeta had to inconveniently provide. He was acting rather annoyed when the Briefs were having a hard time indulging in the existence of each solar systems, it almost drove him to crossover the line of insanity.

But Bulma always made him feel better afterwards, or rather he seeks Bulma out.

Feeling a hand circling her waist, Bulma spun around and with a screwdriver in her hand, she plunge it straight to her attacker's head only to find out that her hand was being withhold in a much stronger grip. Focusing on her attacker, she narrowed her eyes when it was only Vegeta.

"Do NOT... sneak up on me like that!" she seethed and turn around to proceed with whatever she was doing, completely ignoring the saiyan in heat. Well, she didn't know that, but she will.

Vegeta smirked at her head and reach out both arms to her shoulder. In one swift jerk, he spun her around and locks her on the wall with both hands planted beside her head. He looked at her with an animalistic want and Bulma instantly melted when his hands slide behind her butt and down to her thighs. He pulled her thighs forward and places both legs behind him so they were wounding around his waist.

"Don't.. " Not giving her a chance to speak, Vegeta capture her mouth with his and kissed her sensually and slowly.

"... ever," she managed to say in between kisses.

"... s-sneak... sneak up on... " he deepened the kiss as his hands roam to her breasts, giving them a light squeeze.

"Ahem!"

Vegeta let go of Bulma instantly and she fell to the metal floor on her ass. She quickly got up and smiled nervously at the intruder, but not before giving Vegeta a disapproval glare.

"H-hey daddy,"

"The urm... gravity stimulator, I mean, simulator... needs to be looked at again, dear," Dr. Briefs stammered, feeling a rush of heat circling his cheeks. It wasn't a very intriguing sight to find his kin engaged in a steamy position with a man and who would have thought the man was their very own alien guest. Interesting.

"Of course, daddy," Bulma quickly agreed as the tension in the room grew when Vegeta was just standing there with crossed arms, glaring impatiently at the both of them. He thanked God his arousal has limped the moment the old man appeared and turned off the steam.

"Well, I-I guess I should be going. I hear your mother calling," that was a blatant lie and Vegeta knew it because with his acute hearing, he didn't hear any annoying chirping.

"Okay, dad. Don't worry, I'll take care of the stimu- I mean simulator!" she giggled nervously.

"Bye bye now."

Dr. Briefs bid the both of them goodbye and hurriedly scurried out of the awkward situation, and Vegeta's war path. He looked like he was about to skin the old man alive.

"Do you have to look at him like that?" she huffed and turned around to face Vegeta, at the same time letting out a relieved sigh.

"Like what?!"

"Exactly... like that," she slowly pointed out, as her finger pokes him gently in the face.

He growled at her, disliking the fact that she thinks she can poke and prod him as when she likes. Bulma's eyes widened and retrieve her fingers, afraid that he might bite on it and that was exactly what he did. Before Bulma could see anything, he moved his head so fast, his teeth was already on her finger. The bite wasn't hard but it wasn't gentle either, and just enough to make her yelp in pain.

"Eeek Vegeta! That was painful," she yelled, cradling her injured finger and gave a little pout.

"What a baby," scoffed Vegeta as he turned on his heel and marched towards the exit of the GR.

Bulma glared at his retreating form and stuck out her tongue at his head just about the same time he turned back around. Vegeta saw that childish gesture and smirked at her, "We'll put that to use later. We still have unfinished business to attend to but for now," he paused for effect as his smirk got wider and he cocked his head to the main console of the GR.

"You have your unfinished business to attend to."

----

The evening sun was eager to set south, thus causing the skies to darken before time. The birds flew to the direction of their homes, garden animals scurried back to their hide outs. The night's breeze began to blow at the trees, dancing with the leaves. Everyone was happy tonight. Everyone but Goku.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her home," Goku muttered gloomily.

"And he?"

".... with her," he replied after a long pause.

Silence clouded the room. No one spoke as one of them was in deep thoughts. Goku was fidgeting nervously as he shifts his weight from one foot to another. After a long intensive sparring match with Piccolo he headed straight home, hoping to find mountains of food on the table ready for him and true enough, there was. Chi Chi told him that Korin paid the house a visit and because Goku wasn't there, the cat-like creature left and leave behind a senzu bean after knowing about Yamcha's condition. So Goku wasn't allowed to pig out if Yamcha didn't receive the magical bean.

"Are you sure, Yamcha?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Goku,"

Yamcha has awakened from his coma about two hours ago. They had to run multiple tests on him before he was allowed to speak to anyone. What the doctors didn't know was that Chi Chi had ground the rare senzu bean into liquid and had Goku to drip them into his mouth, thus causing his wake. It didn't work at first because Yamcha's health was really deteriorating fast but after a half an hour or so, he began to show effect by moving his fingers and batting his eyelids.

Yamcha wanted to give Vegeta and Bulma a piece of his mind. Only he and Bulma knew what actually happened that night, but some misunderstanding must have occurred on somebody's part and he paid for it – brutally.

So he had asked Goku to help him to get to Capsule Corp by instant transmission. He needed answers from Bulma as to why he couldn't remember doing the things he did when he did it only to remember them all when he was sober. About Vegeta? He just hates the guy to death now.

Goku was reluctant to agree with his demand. He knew that it was around this time that Bulma and Vegeta would get together, thus perfecting the correct timeline when Trunks will be born, 9 months later. He didn't know if they had bedded but he wasn't going to take the risk to let Yamcha interfere. Not until Goku was sure that the couple have conceived Trunks.

"Please, Goku," Yamcha begged as he looked into Goku's eyes. The desperation in him was so great, Goku couldn't deny him. Yamcha is his best friend too, but so is Bulma and when Bulma made up her mind about something, nobody can change it. And when somebody tried to change it, that person is dead. Goku was pretty sure Bulma wanted Vegeta and with Yamcha prepared to interfere, he was put into the hardest of situations.

"Ok, fine. I'll come by tomorrow morning. You rest for now, please?"

Yamcha gave him a smile and mouthed a thank you as they bid goodnight. When Goku left, Yamcha's smile turned into a wicked smirk. He knew the reason why Bulma did what she did. He knew that she had deliberately drugged his drink and made him to do the things he shouldn't have done. He knew the real reason behind her doings was the asshole prince and somehow, the little blue haired wench managed to twist the story, or perhaps left the story untold and Vegeta made his own assumptions, took immediate action towards the culprit, namely, him and gave him what he thought he deserved.

Scoffing at his own fate, Yamcha shook his head as he stare blankly at the wall across the room.

"Well done, Bulma Briefs... Well done. We'll see who's laughing tomorrow."


	21. Ladies' Man and Eggs

"Wake up, sleepy head,"

Vegeta opened an eye, staring sleepily at Bulma who had just whispered softly into his ears to wake him up. He mumbled something under his breath and took a glance at the digital clock next to the bed. It read 4.35AM. He narrowed his eyes at the contraption as if it offended him and turned back to Bulma. He was still tired from their late night activities and he wanted more sleep.

"We gotta watch the sunrise and have breakfast in the mountains, remember?!"

"No, I don't remember promising to something so pathetic!" he retorted as he slams a pillow on his face, tuning Bulma out.

Gawking at her lover, Bulma stared at him with wide eyes. She was rendered speechless when Vegeta removed the pillow and smirked at her. She purse her lips and narrowed her eyes at him, let out an angry huff, pushes herself off the bed, put on her bathrobe and proceeded out of the room.

"You'd better be up and ready, Vegeta!!" she yelled at him from the staircase.

Vegeta lay on the bed, sprawled as he stares into the ceiling above him. He will be leaving in five hours and due to their extremely active sex life, with the addition of Bulma wanting to have one last good fuck until he returns, and with a complimentary quality spent time at some stupid mountain watching the stupid sun rise. The food was a bonus, she said, but Vegeta didn't think so since she will be the one cooking. And because it usually takes her so long to accomplish a meal, he has to get up the same time as her.

He took a deep breath, slung his arm over his eyes and muttered a curse at the woman downstairs who was now making a ruckus with the pots and pans. She wasn't going to be very discreet in poisoning him and Vegeta was not going to let that happen. Throwing the offending blanket away, he walked to the bathroom in all his naked glory to take a quick shower.

Bulma admits she's having a really hard time trying to prepare Vegeta's favourite breakfast which is pancakes with syrup, served with sunny side up eggs, together, as one. It was kind of unusual for someone to eat pancakes or eggs this way for they will definitely get a really bad tummy ache, but for a Saiyan... perhaps it doesn't.

She was happily frying the eggs away when Vegeta emerged. He head straight for the fridge and pour himself some orange juice, straight from the carton and into his mouth.

"It's disgusting, you know that,"

"Since when did you become my gross meter?" he said while wiping his mouth with the back of his hands and poured some more.

"Oh, and you think by drinking off the carton is not gross?"

"You didn't think that way when I was eating you out," Vegeta smirked as he knew he now has the upper hand.

"T-that was different!" she stammered and return to the stove as heat began to rise to her cheeks, and her groin.

"How is it any different?" he taunted as he slams himself behind her, locking her in place. She gave out a yelp and told Vegeta to get off because if he doesn't, the pan will definitely burn her.

"Get off, Vegeta! I'm gonna get burn if you don't!"

"I'd like to see my captive a little vulnerable," he whispered in her ears as he wound his hands around her waist to untie her sash, "And a little scared," he continued and his hands found its way to her breasts.

The heat of the fire was starting to burn her skin as Vegeta lean in closer deliberately. Bulma wanted to say something but nothing came out except for a silent moan as Vegeta's fingers cleverly found her clit and is now massaging it in a slow circular motion. In fact, she was rendered helpless as her body was obeying to Vegeta's touch.

Vegeta spun the both of them around, this time locking her from behind on the counter opposite the stove. He grabs the hem of her bathrobe and bunched it up above her waist. In one swift movement, he lowered his pants and plunges deep into her wet entrance, causing Bulma to let out a loud moan.

Vegeta push her upper body further down so she lies flat on the table, her breasts pushed up flat on the surface. He held her in place with a hand snaked around her neck as he rams into her core. Pulling her upright with a jerk on her hair, he spun her around and carried her so she was sitting on the counter. He too climbed up behind her, pushed her legs apart and ram into her once again.

His release was coming as his muscles tensed. He quickened his pace, sending Bulma to a greater height of pleasure and letting out a loud groan at the back of his throat, he spills his seed into her. They stayed still for awhile to catch their breath as their heart raced. Minutes later, Bulma was the first to speak.

"Do you smell that, Vegeta?" she asked as she got down from the counter and tie up her sash.

Scrunching up his nose, he was prepared to nod his head when suddenly the smoke detector began to wail.

"Oh shit! The eggs, oh the eggs!! Vegeta help me!!!"

He quickly jumped off the counter with his hands covering his ears and frown deeply at the frantic woman, who was now in a panic attack. Glaring up at the wailing contraption, he lifted a finger and forms a small energy ball. Without a second thought, he releases it and the smoke detector explodes into nothing but debris.

Staring wide eyed at the saiyan, Bulma thought he was mad.

"I meant with the eggs, Vegeta! The smoke won't leave even though the smoke detector is dead!"

"It was hurting my ears!!"

She turned around to switch the stove off, took a chisel and scrape out the burnt eggs. It was sticking to the pan so badly she really had a hard time scraping it off. Feeling a little depreciated, Vegeta retrieved his pants on the floor, slung it over his shoulder and proceeded upstairs, leaving the woman to tend to her egg demise.

He returned to the kitchen after a half hour and found Bulma slumped on the surface of the dining table, her back facing to him. He took in his surroundings and saw the whole pan was thrown into the trash can. He approached her quietly and his eyes went wide when he saw her shoulders shaking and that only meant one thing – she's crying.

Planning to walk away, not wanting to handle another bout of this he turned on his heel. Just as he took the first step, Bulma called to him in a whisper.

"Vegeta,"

He turned back to face her and saw that she was already wiping the wet stains off her cheeks and eyes.

"What?"

"H-how does frozen pizzas sounds?" she turned in her chair and gave a small smile at him while sobbing lightly.

"It's alright," he shrugged, although he didn't really like frozen food, but it beats Bulma's cooking anytime.

The rain was pouring really hard this morning, so the both of them were stranded in. It was now a little after six and neither of them could fall back to sleep so they resorted to watching TV. There was nothing much on the tube except for the soaps channel which runs practically every hour of the day.

Vegeta was sitting at the corner of the couch while Bulma was lying down on her side, her head on his lap. They were munching on the pizzas that Bulma heated up after almost destroying the kitchen with her burnt eggs. She was devastated, Vegeta knew that, and he thought she was a weakling for crying. He also thought he would get a lashing from her when he found her sobbing away, but it turns out that he has underestimated her power of accepting reality.

She sucked at cooking, she knew that, but she tried anyhow. I mean, any woman in love wouldn't mind cooking her partner's favourite meal so he could enjoy it, be it pancakes served with sunny side up eggs. Well, Vegeta wouldn't understand that.

He rests a hand on her hips while the other had his elbow on the arm rest to support his head. He adopted a bored look on his face every time he watches the tube, so now wasn't any different. Meanwhile, beneath him, Bulma was sobbing away as they watch how the guy in the show got dumped by his girlfriend who was threatened by some mafia's son who wants her, saying that if she didn't leave the guy, he will kill her and all that gibberish.

'_How she tolerates this kind of pathetic trash, I wouldn't know,_' thought Vegeta as he stared stoically at the TV, but actually he wasn't staring at anything at all.

"T-this is.. *sniffs* so sad! *sniffs* He loves her!! *blows nose* H-how could *sniff* she do *blows* that to him?!"

"He's pathetic."

"No he isn't. He's a heartthrob. A ladies' man, Vegeta," she got up and looked at him with tear stained eyes.

"He's still pathetic," said Vegeta boringly.

"You know what I think?" she asked slyly, her demeanour changed like the weather, while Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her. He didn't like the look on her face one bit, especially with what he thinks she was about to say.

"I think you're jealous."

That does it. He moved his hand to circle her neck but not hard enough to choke her. He pulled her towards his face, her body flushed to his muscular chest. She had no choice but to straddle him and grip onto his wrists. She was terrified at first and thought he was going to hurt her but seeing that she felt no pain, she knew Vegeta wouldn't hurt her. Not that way anymore and not unless they were on the bed.

"Woman, if I was jealous, I would fly off here at once and seek out that fake acting pathetic slob you called a 'ladies' man' and when I do I will kill him."

"Mmmm... you make me wet with that sexy, sadistic bad talk of yours, prince," she smiled seductively as she trace her finger down his chest.

"He's lucky I'm not the jealous type. I couldn't care less,"

"Mmm.. ignorant,"

"Woman, wouldn't you like to know what else I can do with my sadistic mouth," he smirked sexily and leans down to kiss her cleavage but felt an urgent tap on his shoulders. His head snapped up at Bulma and saw her mouth agape as she looked behind him.

He turned around and saw her parents, gawking at the intimate duo. He felt a slight rush of heat rise to his cheeks and turned to push Bulma gently off his lap. She gladly got off, tightens her bathrobe and smiles at her parents. This was the second time they were run into while being in an obscene position.

"Morning dad, mom," she pecked them each on the cheeks before walking pass them towards the kitchen, but not before turning around to wink at Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Dr. Briefs called. "Come, son. Let's start the engine shall we?"

Vegeta's eyes lit up when he hears they were finally going to do something worthwhile but was mildly shocked that Dr. Briefs called him 'son'. No one other than his father did, and he wasn't even the scientist's kin. Humans are too damn emotional sometimes.


	22. Goodbye Again

**Author's Note: Hi, I hope I'm not updating too much now. I know that I went missing for the past several weeks, so I guess I'm just trying to make it up to you guys. [grins] Well, enjoy and remember to review! xoxo**

Everyone was gathered on the back lawn where the GR slash spaceship resided. Vegeta was inside the ship along with Dr Briefs as the scientist explains away about certain new instalments to Vegeta, just in case. Mrs. Briefs was crying away with a hanky in her hand. She grew really attached to Vegeta being around and since they knew about her daughter's relationship with the man, she was more than happy but he will be going away now and who knows when he will be back and that means her little baby will be all alone.

Oika was leaning next to the ship, smiling brightly as Kitty purrs on her legs. She has grown attached to the little black poof ball since day one. Well, with Vegeta and Bulma being together all the time, and the Briefs elders were always doing their own things, she has always been alone. Not that she minded but since she was mute, communication has been a huge factor.

Bulma stood in between the ship and her mother, looking completely lost. She had the urge to actually follow them to space by hiding in the basement of the ship, but thought better of it. Vegeta will kill her. She will miss him though, badly too and she wonders if he would do the same.

When Vegeta emerged with her father, her face lit up and a smile crept to her face. She felt tears already forming in her eyes, but she would not cry. Vegeta wouldn't like that. She stepped back as Mrs. Briefs handed Oika some on-the-go food so that they didn't need to prepare food once they get out of the atmosphere.

Oika happily accepted it with a smile, mouthed a thank you and proceeded into the ship. This time the ship has a new built in kitchen and an extra bedroom. So Bulma felt a little more relieved because being a woman, there will always be a doubt. But she knows Vegeta is not like that, and she trusts him with all her heart. Though she doesn't know about Oika's part, but she guess it doesn't matter. If the alien wanted Vegeta that way, well, she won't get a thing from him.

Vegeta stood at the top of the ram while Mr. Briefs proceeded down to the lawn. Bulma stared into Vegeta's eyes and he gave her a nod that says everything. She returns him a small smile, silently telling him that she understands.

Okay, it's time to go now. Bulma's breathing got heavier as her heart tends to pound out from her chest. The feeling of anxiety returns again, the same when he had left just two weeks before but this time... this time she was afraid she might not see him ever again.

She tried to push the images of Vegeta getting killed in space, or getting sucked in by some unseen galactic force or, or – She took in several deep breaths to calm herself down. She wriggled her hands and exhaled deeply while looking at Vegeta.

He was ready to turn about on his heels when suddenly, at the corner of everyone's eye, Goku appeared with two fingers on his forehead. Below him, sitting in a wheelchair was Yamcha – wait... what?!

"YAMCHA?!"

Everyone snapped their heads toward the tall Saiyan and the chair bound human. None of them believed what they are seeing or rather who they were looking at. Bulma was the first to react when she walked across the lawn and stopped directly in front of the duo. She looked between Goku and Yamcha, and Goku again, silently pleading at him for an explanation.

'I'm sorry, Bulma.'

Goku mouthed an apology. Only he and Piccolo knew about the fate of Trunks should there be any interruptions between Vegeta and Bulma, but he had no choice. Bulma scrunch her face in confusion when Goku apologized, but was startled when Vegeta fazed from his spot on the ram and appeared next to her. He immediately pulled Bulma behind him and stretched his hand outward as he glare at the human and snarled at him.

"Do you have a death wish, human?!" Vegeta hiss and growl under his breath as he glared daggers at Yamcha, while his hand forming an energy ball without realising it.

"Don't do it, Vegeta, please," Goku pleaded as he walked around Yamcha and stood in between them.

Bulma cling onto Vegeta's hand as she tries to pull him away, but he wouldn't budge. He was just too strong for her and even stronger at the time of battle.

"No, Vegeta – please don't do this. Not here!" Bulma whispered desperately behind his ears as she struggles to move him.

"Stay out of this, woman!"

"Yes, Bulma. Stay out of this," said Yamcha for the first time since they last met. "Please?" he looked up from his seat and glare slyly at Bulma.

Bulma felt her heart stopped when he looked at her that way. That was when she knew he came here for nothing other than revenge. He wouldn't try to kill anyone because for one, Goku is here, and two, he wouldn't dare think to challenge Vegeta. No, his revenge will be far more cynical than getting bashed.

"You don't want to get in the way now do you, baby,"

"What are you talking abo–"

"Don't!... play coy... with me, Bulma," hissed Yamcha, calmly.

"Did I not warn you not to step foot on this lawn ever again?" Vegeta interrupted, his fists clenching hard. He almost lost it and had attempted to throw the first punch into the human's face had Yamcha not spoken up.

"Why not, Vegeta?! I didn't do anything wrong," snarled Yamcha arrogantly at the prince.

"What, I hit you in the crotch too hard now you can't remember shit?!"

Ignoring Vegeta completely, Yamcha turned to Bulma and stare blankly into her eyes. His anger towards his ex girlfriend was climbing to newer heights by the seconds as she kept tugging at Vegeta's arm.

"... Why, B?" whispered Yamcha sadly.

Vegeta snapped his head towards Bulma. She diverted her eyes away from him and looked away, releasing his arm. Looking between Bulma and the human, Vegeta's patience was running dangerously low, and fast. He figured something funny was going on. Something, dark.

"What the fuck are you yapping about, weakling?!"

"Why don't you ask your lover, Vegeta?!" emphasising every word, Yamcha scowled deeply at Vegeta, this time his anger was shooting through the roof like an out of control rocket.

Bulma looked helplessly at Vegeta, who was now glaring death at her. His expression was showing immense doubt to the whole situation. How could she blame him? He doesn't know the truth, fuck, he doesn't even know the whole damn story! She turned to look back at Yamcha, then back at Vegeta then at Oika who suddenly appeared on the ram after hearing there was a commotion going on outside. Should she just blurt everything out? Should she tell everyone the _real_ truth?

Bulma stagger back a few steps, the looks both men were giving her frightens her. She tripped on her heel and thought she was going to fall back but an arm wound around her shoulders, breaking her fall and she saw Goku's face above her.

"Take your hands off her, Kakarot before I blast you!"

"Vegeta, calm down. You-"

"Don't tell your prince what to do, third class!!" hissed Vegeta. "You've got the nerve to bring that lowly specimen onto this ground when I said he shouldn't, I shall have your head for that!"

"Vegeta, no-" pleaded Bulma as she wriggled out of Goku's hold and staggered towards Vegeta.

"And you," he growled and pointed a finger at her. Bulma stopped and brought up her hands in defence. She held her breath, suddenly frightened of her lover. "Spill what you have to, and spill it fast!!"

"Vegeta, I-" she darted her eyes helplessly to Yamcha, then to Goku and back to Vegeta again. Everyone was looking expectantly at her, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"She drugged me, your highness," Yamcha intruded, smirking as he hissed at the last word. "Which explains the reason why I had not remembered a shit when you rampaged through my house and skinned me alive!!"

Vegeta gasped and snapped his head towards Bulma.

"She drugged me so that I would do the things she was hoping I would, which I did, and then guess who will come along to save our little damsel in distress?" Yamcha stated as he smirk wider, his feet tapping anxiously and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Well, unfortunately I wasn't there when you found her because I was back home, sleeping like a baby," Yamcha explained away as he dwells in the expression on Vegeta's face - completely priceless.

Vegeta was fuming and that was pretty obvious. His glare of death was nothing compared to the urge he has to blast each and every one of them here, probably the whole planet.

"Yes, I raped her. So what?!"

Vegeta snapped his head towards Yamcha, his reaction towards the statement was unreadable. There is one thing Vegeta can never stand for is that someone touches what is his. He didn't know if he should bash his skull into pieces or pull his guts out.

"She was sweet, loving every moment of it as she scream for me, ain't it, Bulma?" he said as he smile nervously at her.

"Yamcha, are you delusional?! Stop it! He'll kill you!!" yelled Bulma and Goku. Both of them were getting really frightened of Vegeta whose energy was raising with every word that Yamcha spills from his mouth. Blue energy circles around him as his power crackles with every swirl, licking his entire body.

They thought the prince would go over the edge and blast Yamcha into oblivion but instead, they heard laughter – a very evil, cynical, bitter, sadistic laughter.

"It doesn't matter now," Vegeta spat as he lower down his power and drop his hands to the side. He smirked as he narrowed his eyes towards Bulma. "She was a good fuck, she means nothing more than that to me."

All six heads turned to Vegeta, the Briefs and Oika included as they stared surprised and shocked to his venomous words and turned to Bulma for clarification.

Shaking her head in distress, panic and a strike of heartache, Bulma was oblivious to the fact that Vegeta was saying those words out of pride, defence, and hurt.

"No, wait Vegeta! You can't-"

Vegeta lifted his hand to cut Bulma off and without a single word, he turned on his heel and stomp towards the ram. He pushed Oika inside and made her fall on her ass, which she yelped silently in pain. Before closing the entrance of the ship, Vegeta turn around and look straight into Bulma's eyes.

She was shaking her head as tears start to form in her eyes. Her lips kept mouthing 'no' in silence as she clutches at her chest, which was literally hurting. She saw something flashed through Vegeta's eyes, only to disappear a second later. Was it anger? Hate?

No. It was pain. He felt betrayed. Well it was obvious that Yamcha was only telling part of the story, just to put gasoline into the situation. But it had put Bulma on the spot. Knowing Vegeta, he would never listen to reason when he's pissed.

In between her cries, Bulma mouthed a desperate 'I love you' as she looks into his eyes. Without hesitance, Vegeta hit on the button next to the door and the ram began to hiss loudly. The metal platform slowly ascended, preparing to seal shut. Vegeta's face was slowly disappearing behind the metal plate as the two lovers stare into each other's soul – bidding a bitter goodbye.

The second the ram seals shut, Bulma ran towards the ship. She rams herself onto the hard metal and slams her hands continuously, shouting for Vegeta. Slamming her hands on the hard surface wasn't enough as she starts to scratch the metal piece for it to open until each and every of her slender fingers bled.

Yamcha watched in grim as his ex girlfriend desperately tries to bring Vegeta back. Somewhere in his heart felt pain for it wasn't him that she wanted, but that asshole inside the ship. He took in a deep staggering breath and with a broken heart, he turn to look away. The Briefs and Goku tries to pry Bulma off the ship as the engine whirrs to life but her desperation caused her to be so determined, perhaps too determined that even her puny strength increased to a good notch.

She even managed to push Goku away in the haste of prying the door open. The dangerous situation only made everyone react worse to it. She left Goku with no choice but to wrap her with his big arms and carry her away by force. She screams her lungs out as she struggles harder and her legs kept kicking into the air, begging Goku to let her go. He was lucky that he had locked her arms or he would've gotten a really good smacking.

The ship starts to cause immense tremor to the earth and it send everyone present to fly back towards the house. Minutes later the ship ascended from the ground and without another glance backwards, it blasted off into the skies, breaking through the earth's atmosphere like a bug through a pile of dust.

He was gone.

Bulma pried herself off of Goku and run towards the direction of the ship. She ran till she had no more space left to run and dropped to her knees on the ground. Tears fell uncontrollably like waterfall on her cheeks and once again, Bulma felt the hollow emptiness. She had anticipated that when he leaves this time, it would be different – but not like this. She shook her head as she cried, staring into the skies, desperately pleading for Vegeta to return.


	23. It Lies In The Truth

Yamcha climbed back onto his wheelchair as he was thrown off from the impact of the ship earlier. He settled himself properly and slowly pushes himself nearer to a very distraught Bulma. He cannot believe his ears and eyes as Bulma cries for Vegeta, looking longingly into the skies at the trail of smoke that connects to the ship which was now somewhere in space. He stops a few metres short away from her as he glares into her back.

"Well, I hope you got what you wanted, Bulma."

Bulma had her eyes closed, but when she heard the voice of Yamcha, her eyes snapped open and she slowly turned her head murderously around. She stood up and with a death glare she scowls hard at her ex boyfriend.

She stomped towards Yamcha and without a warning she pulled her hand back and strikes him hard in the face.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?!!!" she shrieked into his startled and shocked face as he cradles his sore cheek.

"What were you thinking coming here and having the galls to do a thing like that when he was about to leave???! What the fuck is wrong with you??!!!!"

"You heard what he said, Bulma! He couldn't care less about you and you're still defending him??!!" Yamcha yelled back, not understanding why Bulma was siding on the cold heartless warrior instead of him, her fellow human.

"And what, defend you instead?! Are you crazy or was Vegeta right after all about him hitting you _too_ hard in your crotch till you can't remember anything??!!"

"Alright! I raped you!! It was a terrible thing I did and I am sorry but I wasn't conscious and out of all people here you should know better why!!"

Everyone continued to stare at the two as they fought, shocked with the truth being exchanged in front of them. Dr. Briefs consoled Mrs. Briefs as she cried and is still crying when she knew that her daughter has been raped by her very own boyfriend. She had treated the dear boy like her own son and he did this to her. She wouldn't blame Bulma for having feelings for Vegeta. He is indeed a better man than Yamcha. Many times better.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Yamcha!!"

"Oh, and you drugging me and causing m-my penis to be amputated wasn't something to be sorry about, huh?!"

Bulma was speechless to that as she couldn't sum up a better explanation for it. She knew that drugging him and that Vegeta had hurt him that way was wrong but getting Vegeta was all she wanted. And she got him, only to realise that she had fallen deeply in love with him and finally, losing him this way. In other words, she should have expected the turnout to be this way but Vegeta...

She lowered her head as she thought about his last words to her. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her as those words slipped out from his tongue. He was beyond angry – and she wouldn't blame him. He must've thought that everything was a lie from the beginning, just a way to get into his pants, to make good use of him in bed to satisfy her needs. In fact, she felt really thankful that Vegeta had restrained himself from blasting her or anyone for that matter.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned on her heel and head towards the house.

Yamcha sputtered and stammered as he look at her retreating form, unable to believe that she had just admitted she was the cause of everything that has happened, "W-what the-"

"You know something, Yamcha?" she asked as she stopped walking and turned back towards the crowd.

"I am sorry,"

Everyone turn their heads toward Bulma, confused with her sudden change of attitude of concede to one of determination.

"I am so sorry that I had drugged you and I am so sorry that Vegeta did the only thing he could do at the moment to make you stop and think about the – what you said? – terrible thing that you did to me and I am sorry that I fell out of love with you and fell in love with him,"

"Bul-" she cut him off by pointing a finger at his way.

"I am sorry, that you had to lose your dignity this way and I... am so sorry for you." She stated, shaking her head as she frown at him.

"Now you're out of-"

"No, no, no! No talking from you because I won't hear it,"

Yamcha had no choice but to shut his trap now as the bitchier side of Bulma emerge and he knew, in fact everyone knew that nobody can stop her from what she is about to say or do.

"You want to know the real truth, Yamcha?" she asked as she drops her hand to her side.

He turned his head away in anger and stare at the ground. Seconds later, he slowly nodded his head as a way to show everyone that he was ready to know the real truth.

"The drug... which I used... was not only to make you feel hot inside and do and say the things which you _thought_ you would never do and never say. Because it is a drug that works like a truth serum,"

"Wha- No, that's not true, Bulma!! I didn't know, I wasn't conscious, I-"

"It's true, Yamcha. It is in powder form, odourless and tasteless you wouldn't know what hit you, one sip and you are a goner,"

Yamcha's mouth was agape as he stares at Bulma dumbfounded, trying to register her words carefully and think back the situation.

"She's right, my boy," Dr. Briefs added. The confirmation only made Yamcha feels even worse than before as he turned to look at the scientist.

"It is a drug from Capsule Corp for the authorities to be used against criminals that wouldn't admit to their crimes. So Bulma and I invented it, we call it 'Honesty' and like she said, it's odourless and tasteless and it works like a truth serum. It's wonderful isn't it? - So powerful and it haven't even been tested--"

Mrs. Briefs elbowed her husband softly in the ribs as he was about to jabber on and on about his product, but this wasn't the time to be proud in such situations.

"So I am really sorry for you, Yamcha," she stated as she shook her head and tears began to roll down her cheeks once again.

"Bulma, I-"

She held her hand up to cut Yamcha off and took in a deep breath. She closes her eye and turned to walk away but not before giving him her last words.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Yamcha," and she walked into the house without a second glance backwards.

----

Two weeks has passed and once again, all Bulma did was mope around the house like a half living, half dead zombie which knows no life or death. Vegeta was the only thing that ran on her mind through in and through-out till she was having headaches at almost every hour of the day.

"God, this feels like de-ja-vu all over again, only worse!" whined the blue headed damsel in emotional distress.

She hasn't felt like this even when she and Yamcha broke up for the very first time or even when he died, in fact, she now feels like she is the one who had died.

When Yamcha left the grounds after she told him that she didn't want to see him again, Goku only bid her a sad goodbye but of course, she didn't want to say anything more but what had her confused was the small smile that Goku gave her right before he transported himself and Yamcha away, along with his whispered words that said, "You won't be alone, Bulma, trust me."

"Right, Goku..." she said to herself while letting out a deep sigh. Lying down on the couch with nothing but a bag of potato chips in her hand in front of the TV was a disgusting habit. She knows that very well, but would she blame herself? No, she won't make herself feel guilty for this. In fact, she dwells on it, making her lazing feels even right.

"Bulma, dear? I'm going shopping now and I would like you to tag along with me, if that's alright with you," her mother barged into the room with her bubbly face and chirping voice as she waited expectantly for her daughter's response but all Bulma did was look back at her as if she just sprouted another head.

"Mom, I'm heartbroken here! Why can't anybody understand what I'm going through?!"

"Oh, my poor baby. That is why you have to get out, get some fresh air, and meet some new hunks, perhaps," replied Mrs. Briefs with an even happier smile on her face as she turn to walk back to the kitchen.

Slamming her packet of chips on the coffee table, Bulma seethed for a moment, thinking of a way to back out from her mother's shopping spree offer, but can't think of one. She groaned and finally pushes herself up, chasing after her mother.

"Okay, mom. Where to?" she frowned and crossed her arms as she look exasperatedly at her mother.

"The mall, silly! We will have a great girl's day out, I promise!"

----

The shopping adventure lasted for the entire day, Bulma and her mother was exhausted but Mrs. Briefs only smiled as she thought it was well worth the time and money if it means bringing her daughter out of the heartbroken stupor.

Bulma dropped all her shopping bags in her room and proceeded for a bath but not before looking at herself in the vanity's mirror and gave herself a forceful smile, telling herself that she is happy but her smile turned into a frown as her eyes turned to the bed. She let out a sigh and turns towards the bathroom.

As she emerges from the steamy shower she just had, Bulma dried her hair and plop herself on the mattress. She stares expressionless into the ceiling, like she had every other night, she couldn't help but to feel nauseous. She knew she had been feeling this way since last week but thought nothing of it - until now.

She quickly got up, cradled her stomach and ran to bathroom. She instantly dropped on her knees in front of the toilet bowl and gagged. Hot tears burn her eyes as nothing came out, but her stomach was upsetting her really bad, she couldn't even breath properly. She inwardly calls for Vegeta but she had half the mind to call for her mother's help but thought better of it as it might be the potato chips she had been devouring constantly for the past two weeks.

"Boy, I feel like shit," she groaned as she shook her head, dropping herself on the bathroom tiles and cradles her stomach.

Several minutes later, the pain subsided and her throat hurt lesser. She got up and went to the sink to splash some ice cold water on her face and dry off her tears with a towel. She turned back towards the bedroom and again, plop herself on the mattress but this time she lay sideways and clutch onto her slushy pillow, preparing to go to sleep with an empty mind as she force herself to push the thoughts of Vegeta out of her mind.

With Vegeta out of her mind's way, she let out a silent yawn and finally seeps into a soundless peaceful slumber for the first time in two weeks.


	24. What Will It Be?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!! You won't be disappointed, I promise.. ^_^ Enjoy this chapter!!**

Bulma opens her eyes and squints them at the sunlight that is glaring through the soft curtains from the balcony, but that isn't the reason why she had awake from her restless sleep. No, it is the nauseous feeling that she is having again. This time, the bile had almost crept up to her throat and if she hadn't force herself to swallow it down with a choke she would have vomited on the mattress.

She quickly pull herself off the bed and runs towards the bathroom, just like she did last night but this time, she didn't have time to reach for the toilet instead she opted for the sink and this time she didn't hesitate to vomit. She stared tiredly at the slimy bile which she just released as it swirls in the sink when she opens the tap to flush it down and felt really disgusted by it.

She was now completely drained of energy from the exertion, even when she bathe she had to crouch at the corner of the shower platform to cleanse herself and she had no choice but to do it slowly too. She was that tired.

Her body shivers as the breeze from outside blew into the room. Her skin had goosebumps as the wind licks her body and she stood numb in the middle of the room. She put on a long sleeve top, a baby T on top of it and a thick sweater on top of it all. She felt really weak as her knees tremble while she walks towards the kitchen, searching for breakfast.

She really hoped her mother was around because she felt really bad and unwell. In fact, she can even feel another batch of bile threatening to escape from her throat.

Having a hard time holding onto her choke she clenches her jaw and grip tightly on the counter next to her. Lifting a hand to her mouth, she gag on the oncoming bile and whimpered. Her mother who was standing by the stove making breakfast, had heard her. She turns around upon hearing her daughter and panicked when she saw Bulma's face paled and scrunch up in pain.

"Oh my goodness, Bulma! Are you okay, baby?!" she shrieked as she discarded her cooking and rush to support Bulma by the waist.

"M-mom, I-I don't feel t-too good,"

"Come, let's get you seated," said Mrs. Briefs as she led Bulma to a nearby chair and seated herself next to her to soothe Bulma at her back.

Looking worriedly at her only child, she frowned as she continues to comfort her until her pain subsides. After Bulma shows some signs of her pain reducing, Mrs. Briefs sums up some questions which she suspected was nothing but--

"Do you think you're pregnant, dear?"

"W-WHAT?!" Bulma stuttered and sputtered the water that she was currently drinking and stared wide eyed at her mother.

Mrs. Briefs only smiled at her daughter. Being one who was once pregnant, she knew the traits all too well, and the symptoms too. She had an idea that her daughter must be pregnant as she had noticed Bulma's sudden constant cravings for food and the constant headaches that she had been complaining about. Not to mention that she had not seen any waste of sanitary pads when she collected the trash from the rubbish bins around the house every day.

"When was your last menstrual?" asked Mrs. Briefs as she only stare at her daughter in mild excitement. She had to be really sure before she can happily rejoice.

"Er-erm, a month back?" stated Bulma as she herself was now having doubts.

"When were you supposed to expect your next period anyway?"

"Erm, early last week?"

Bulma's eyes went wider, if it could go any wider than that her eyes would have popped out.

"Mom! I can't be—p-pregnant... r-right?!!"

"Well, it's possible. I mean, you're late and you're showing signs of early pregnancy, so I can safely say that you are," she said with a smile going wider on her face.

"Ooohhh noooooo!!!" Bulma whined as she buries her face in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief at her change of fate. Why did she have to be pregnant now? Pregnant with...

"Oh no! MOM! What if I am pregnant?! What if the father isn't Vegeta??!! What if the father is-is Yamcha?!????!!!! Oh My God!!!!" her panic got worse by the minutes as the worse thoughts slowly climbed higher in her head.

"Mooommm, what am I going to do if-if Yamcha... Yamcha..." hot tears burn her eyes. She cannot accept the fact that it had a great possibility that it might be Yamcha's offspring and the worst part is that she doesn't even want to bear his child. In fact, she would be much happier to bear Vegeta's heir.

"It's alright, dear. You have nothing to worry about," Mrs. Briefs comforted her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Mom, how am I not supposed to worry?! I'm pregnant!!"

All her mother did was look at her with that same scary smile plastered on her face. Bulma can never get any clarification from her mother's words alone. She needs something more solid. Something like a pregnancy test kit or – or a visit to the clinic.

Yes, that's what she'll do. She quickly got up and topples the chair in the process, proceeded to her room to grab her air car capsule, ran towards the porch to decapsulate the car and sped off to the city's clinic.

----

Several hours pass by since she came back from the clinic but to Bulma it felt like forever and all she did was crouch in front of the toilet bowl, wrapped her arms around herself and rocked herself back and forth slowly. With the toilet lid closed and a white small pill seated neatly and singly on top of it, she stared at the small tablet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world but in fact, it was the one thing that will kill all dreams and hopes of her having a wonderful future, or not.

"_Congratulations Ms. Briefs, you're going to be a mommy," said the doctor who was smiling happily at another good news of the day. Bulma thought she must have that same plastic smile she is wearing now every time a female comes in and finds out that they're pregnant._

Bulma remembered staring back at her stoically. She didn't even know if she should smile or laugh or cry it all just seems so wrong. So all she could do was to stay expressionless, detached of any emotions.

This was a tough decision to make. A really, really tough one, in fact, Bulma's mind was just a blank, an empty mass of blank space. Nothing went through her mind as she continues to stare emotionless at the offending tablet on the closed lid.

"_It doesn't matter now," Vegeta spat as he lower down his power and drop his hands to the side. He smirked as he narrowed his eyes towards Bulma. "She was a good fuck, she means nothing more than that to me."_

Bulma clench her eyes tight and tears began to form behind them, threatening to fall. She took in a deep staggering breath as she remembers Vegeta's last words to her. It had scarred her deeply hearing those words coming from his mouth. Having couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she began to cry her heart out.

Vegeta had hurt her so much she almost felt numb towards him now. To top it off he had said that she was _just a good fuck_ and that she _don't mean a thing_ to him – selfish, heartless bastard. Well, she deserved it. She wanted a bad man and here he was, in all his splendour, taking whatever he gave when he really gave it to her and guess what? She got what she wanted.

Laughing sadly at her twist of fate, she thought she had gone insane. What had Vegeta done to her till she's become so delusional? What did he do to make her crave for him, love him yet hate him to the core?

'_Why would Vegeta say those things to me?! How could he hurt me like that, it isn't fair!! It isn't fair... I loved him..._'

Come to think about it, Vegeta had never told her that he loves her, or even like her for that matter. So how can she ever verify that he had some sort of feelings for her to begin with? He confuses her so till she can't even think straight and rational anymore, especially when she had chased after him when the GR door closes and she had desperately tried to win him back.

She had about more than twenty stitches on her wounded fingers, the pain giving her a hard time as she couldn't eat, couldn't write, and couldn't even do her work. Her long and well polished nails were all broken and torn to the flesh as she scratched at the metal surface. All ten of them wrapped up in bandages every day and night, just waiting for them to heal, and until then, she was as good as a vegetable.

She had been crying for another good full hour before her cries turn to sobs and sniffles. She wiped her eyes dry with the back of her tiny fists and with a new determination, she stood up despite her shaky knees, she snatches the sitting pill in her hand and went straight to the sink.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she pierces into her own eyes with her own gaze, telling herself that she had to decide now.

If she kept the baby, she will have to raise and love her kid, provide anything and everything which her kid solely deserves and well, if the child is in fact Vegeta's, he would have to choose himself whether he wants to be in the picture or not, which wouldn't concern her anymore, not especially when she would be preoccupied with her baby and the unconditional love she will hold for the child.

But, if she chooses to abort the baby, despite whoever the father is, then everything will return back to normal as before. She will consider both Vegeta and Yamcha nonexistent and that they never had a phase in their lives before and she will never ever have anything to do with them anymore as long as she lives and everyone will go on with their separate lives and live happily ever after.

Opening her top cabinet, she retrieves an empty glass and quickly fills it with water from the sink. Without any second thoughts or hesitation she pops the pill into her mouth and gulps in a mouthful of water - she has chosen the latter.

**AN: Hi guys, just in case you're confused, Yamcha did rape Bulma. ^^ We know who's child is carrying but don't be too sure too. No one really knows~  
**


	25. It's Just Too Bad

Four fingers – drumming continuously on the table. Attached to those fingers is a body of a man, a Saiyan man, a prince who is currently seething and dwelling in anger. As he is seated next to the kitchen counter on the second level of the ship, glaring into nothing but empty space, angry clouds and thoughts clogs at his personal space, inviting him to swallow it whole.

He had not been himself ever since he left the earth. He had been grumpier than before, angrier than before, quieter than before, and much more violent than before. He was in a killer's stupor and doesn't even realise it until he had almost hurt Oika just a few days back, now he's just afraid he would really kill her off the next time - because whatever she does irritates him, she is a troublesome creature and too bad that she's mute, and she looks like the woman.

He knew that lately he wasn't in very good terms with happiness, much less being stoic and emotionless. In fact, he was filled with emotions – mostly rage and anger. He knew that it definitely had to do with Bulma. Everything has to do with Bulma.

He remembers the pain which tugged in his heart when Yamcha had blurted out some stuff which wasn't supposed to be said. In fact, he was sure he wasn't supposed to know about it, but fortunately for him, he was able to clarify some things about Bulma – he now thinks she isn't worth it at all.

She had made him believe that she had been vulnerable and a victim of rape. Hell, he even took the initiative to seek vengeance, just for her and then what? He got a slap in the face for being the one at fault just because of that. No wonder Bulma was angry when she had found out about Yamcha's manhood demise.

He remembers the night she came home from the hospital and had gave him an earful, a smack in the face too. To top it off, she had told him to leave the grounds of her home planet and never to return, but lady fate had other plans for him he had no choice but to return to the godforsaken mudball.

The last time he saw Bulma, he really wanted to twist her neck, but a certain feeling in him stopped him from doing so. He knew he was on the verge of exploding the whole damn planet but he just didn't want to care anymore. In fact, he almost meant it when he said Bulma didn't mean a thing to him, but he also knew he would be lying to himself.

In actual fact, Bulma means a lot to him. Maybe even more than he had hoped for but he just don't know it yet. He admits that Bulma and he had created something which no one has ever created with him before – a special bond. One of between mates.

She was special to him. He had even felt safe to call her his and that she belongs solely to him and only him. She was his to hate, to hurt, to punish, to possess, to protect, to keep, to touch, and even to love. She was different than other women he had ever met, and because of that, he was still confused with the fact he had treated her differently than most females.

But, she has hurt him deeply. The pain he felt was somewhat the same as he had felt when his father, the great King Vegeta, had sold him to the infamous blasted tyrant years ago and because of that, he had to swallow decades of physical and mental pain and torture. He was always alone, always by himself.

He took the initiative to make no friends for he had never trusted anyone. Not even his two comrades. To him, they were nothing but his slave and servant, one who should obey, respect and take his orders and commands without questions asked.

He was also able to relate the pain when he found out that his home has been destroyed completely. Not an ounce of dust was left. He remembered hiding in the corners of his quarters for days, unwilling to appear for any summons of the tyrant. He remembered crying. The silent tears that rolled down his puffy cheeks then were the last that ever fell because he vowed to himself that he will never let anyone take what is his again.

Never.

Because of that, he had resorted to strive, to be the strongest, to be the most evil, most merciless, and to be the best. No one shall be stronger than him and no one shall take his rightful place as king and ruler of the strongest in the universe.

But, of all the years he had received pain and torment; it was never as bad as now. He took in a deep staggering breath and buries his head in the same hand which fingers were drumming on the table top. He closes his eyes and thought about the time Bulma and he had shared just weeks back. That week alone meant a lot to him and he didn't know why but he just had this feeling that he can never let go of it.

Perhaps that was why he changed his mind to destroy the earth and just walk away and leave.

"More like a change of heart," he scoffed and chuckled nervously thinking that he was going insane soon.

He really had no idea why he was feeling this way, or why was feeling anything at all. All he knew is that he's disheartened and angry with Bulma for deceiving and lying to him the whole time and here he thought he was doing her a damn favour.

He snaps his head up when he heard a loud clang in one of the rooms. He narrows his eyes at the direction of the sound and got up from his position. He proceeded to where the sound was coming from and was shocked to find out that it came from his quarters.

He scowls and stomp towards the room, and without knocking he smacks the door open and barge in. His eyes widened when he saw Oika standing in front of his closet with the closet door still open. She was looking back at him, eyes wide like she had been caught snooping around.

Vegeta glare at her and cock his head to the side. He took in his surroundings but everything seems to be organized and in order, except for the wardrobe and the object that she is holding onto. Snapping his eyes back to hers, he interrogated her.

"What the fuck were you doing?!"

Oika trembled as she lifted her hands up in defence, shaking her head frantically trying to tell him that she wasn't doing anything. Vegeta stride angrily towards her and tries to grab a hold of her but she darted away from underneath his arms to the other side of the room and bolted out through the door.

He noticed the object which she was carrying resembles a box and it looked rather familiar but thought less of it and chased after her. She ran up the stairs and towards the main GR. She continues to run towards the console and crouch on the floor, hiding behind it while clutching the box tightly to her chest. She was out of breath, afraid and frightened of Vegeta as she looked around her surroundings, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't find her there.

"Ooikaa..." Vegeta sang her name, calling for her as he stealthily tip toe up the stair case.

"Where are you, Oika? Come out so I can see you, you know I can't hear you..."

Oika clench her eyes tight and bit on her lower lip. She suppresses a cry as tears starts to roll down her cheeks. She recalls the time he had hurt her, just several days back. He was moping around as usual, since the day they left earth. He wasn't the same as when they had just met, but more ruthless. She thought him insane because there was one time she found him in the top level of the ship, laughing manically to himself, which shocked her greatly for she had never seen him acting like that before.

That was the time he hurt her. He had sensed her and quickly faltered his laugh to turn around and fazed from his spot to stand directly behind her. He lifted his fingers to circle around her neck and slammed her back to his chest. He squeezed her neck tighter, completely cutting her airway as she gasped and choked desperately for air.

He was pissed with everything that time, with Bulma, with Yamcha, and with himself for being weak – with everything. So when he was acting all delusional, he thought he saw Bulma when Oika appeared. He really wanted to kill the earthling but when his senses returned and realised that this was Oika instead of Bulma, he immediately released her and stumbled backwards.

She pried herself off of him, quickly turned about and look wide eyed at him, her hands soothing her neck trying to catch her breath. She too stumbled several steps backwards away from him. She didn't need him to tell her to fuck off, because at that moment, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. So she ran down the stairs, barged into her quarters, slammed the door and never saw him again for she tried to avoid him as much as possible - until now.

"There you are..."

Oika snaps her eyes wide open and saw a pair of boots in her view. She slowly traces her gaze from the feet and to his eyes. He was smirking evilly as he stares down at her from his nose. His eyes read madness and she jumped to her feet, ready to run again but was held back as Vegeta pulled onto the back of her hair and brought her head towards his face.

"Think you can run away from me, huh?!" he whispered angrily into her ears, his hand jerking onto her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck.

Tears kept flowing down her cheeks as she wails in silent pain. She drops the object she was holding and wound her hands around his wrists, gripping tightly onto them as she tries to reduce his force but it was no use. He was much stronger than her, so much stronger.

His other hand circled her neck and squeezed it till she starts to choke. She let go of the hand that is jerking on her hair and grip onto the one that is choking her. She scratches his wrist, dig her nails deep into his flesh and still he wouldn't let go. He was already way too gone to let his rationality take over his right mind as bloodlust overtakes his senses. Thinking wasn't the best trait in his system right now because all he knows is that he's feeling really good.

"Never touch what belongs to me, you contemptuous bitch!"

Her eyes began to roll backwards into her head and all Vegeta can see is the sclera of her eyes protruding from her sockets. He was choking her so hard he didn't even realise that her hands had release her grip on his wrist and fell limp to her sides.

Feeling no struggles from beneath him at all, Vegeta release his grip on her neck but made no intentions to move. His breathing was hard and heavy as the adrenaline in him begins to lower down. Beads of sweat rolls down from his forehead to his chin and drips onto his suit. His hands, still gripping onto Oika's neck and hair only stayed idle as he tries to get himself together.

Her face was still next to his as he glares into the metal wall a few feet from them. His breathing now calmed a little and a smirk began to form on his face. Narrowing his eyes as he stares into the empty spot he turns his head slightly to the side and plants a soft kiss on Oika's pulse-less temple.

Without a thought, he releases her entirely and let her drop to the floor. She lay there on the metal surface, limp and lifeless. Oika is dead, and Vegeta killed her.

Looking down onto the lifeless form below him without any expression or emotion written on his face, he stumble back a few shaky steps while his unreadable eyes were still fixed on her. He stops as his back touches the main console and he slides down to sit where Oika had hid herself from him earlier.

He leans his head on the outer wall of the console and turn to stare into the ceiling. He knows he is now feeling differently than the rest of the days. In fact, he felt good, he felt better. He smirks at that thought and closes his eyes. Taking in a full breath, he admits that it feels great to get the anger and rage out of his system, even if it means taking lives.

On the other hand, as his senses begin to return to him on a slow pace, he felt a slight tinge of guilt that Oika was his victim and not some random alien thugs in space. He scoffs at the irony of him being the one who had saved the mute slave from being violated and killed yet he is her murderer today. He laughs and chuckles at the sudden twist of fate like a mad man who was possessed. He had only one thing to say about all this.

It's just too bad for Oika.


	26. A Promise

She looks at herself in the mirror in front of the sink. That mouthful of water she took made her mouth bloat as the water swirls on the insides of her cheeks while the pill dances on her tongue. She cocks her head to the side and looks deep into her own eyes, unable to recognize the Bulma that she once was, before this entire nightmare turned real.

'_This isn't right! I'm not a murderer!!_' she squealed in her mind. Of course she is not a murderer. How could she murder something, anything that is alive?

She wound her fingers around her neck, gagging as bile threatens to emerge again but this time, it wasn't due to the pregnancy – she was disgusted with herself.

Without another thought, she opens her mouth and spits everything that was inside into the sink underneath her. Hot tears burn her eyes as she refills the cup with water and rinse her mouth over and over and over again until the foul taste of the pill is gone, and the crime which she almost committed is cleansed from her conscience.

Supporting herself with only her elbows on the sides of the sink, her body trembles uncontrollably as her nerves began to sway. Backing up with shaky legs to the wall behind her, she slid onto the cold tiles of the bathroom. She brought her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around it, her head buried in them. She started crying, thinking about what kind of a person she is. How can she actually think of aborting her child, her own flesh and blood?

"Oh my God, how can I be so careless and inhuman?!!" she whined and gasp at the sudden realisation that she had almost killed her child.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," she cried as she cradles her womb where the foetus is growing inside. "I'm so sorry, baby, mommy's so sorry," she whimpered and whispered to her unborn child, soothing herself of her guilt.

She quickly got up to her feet and washes her face. Splashing ice cold water, she turns to retrieve a towel and wipe her face dry. Looking back into the mirror, she looks at herself one more time and with a new found motive, she told herself that everything is going to be different from now on. With her new baby coming her way, she will have to change everything – herself, their environment that they will be living in, and most importantly, her priorities.

"Don't worry, baby. Mommy's going to make it all up to you. You're going to be the happiest and smartest kid in the world and you're going to get all the love which you deserve just by coming into this world," she said to herself and looks down to her tummy, cradling and caressing it.

"I promise you," she whispered with a smile before turning on her heel and walks out of the bathroom.

She took a seat on her bed, took out her laptop and began to search for things and information about pregnancy. If she is going to be a mom, she wants to be the best one there is, no matter the cost. Of course, money is no object. All the classes which she plans to take, the things which she and the baby is going to need, the medication, anything and everything, heck, she's even started to browse for names for her child, boy's and girl's.

She was happily searching and browsing through the internet when suddenly a thought came into her mind. She needs to make sure if it's a human baby, or a saiyan's. Frowning hard, she tries to think of a way to identify the race of her child. The only way to know is the precise timeline of when she got pregnant. The last time she got intimate with Yamcha was when he raped her but she and Vegeta had sex countless times after that so it must be his, but she's still wasn't sure. She lets out a sigh, but slaps a hand on her forehead as she remembers that she has forgotten all about the report that she has gotten from the doctor's this afternoon.

Mentally cursing herself, she went to her studies and retrieves the sealed envelope which contains the report. She returns to her room, took a seat on the edge of her bed, quickly tore the envelope open and took out the sheet of paper. Her eyes scan for the information which she wanted to see and lucky for her, it didn't take long. She stopped as soon as she saw the results of positive pregnancy and the estimated date the foetus was conceived.

APPROXIMATELY 2 WEEKS AND 3 DAYS.

Two weeks and three days - which means it has to be Vegeta's child. A small smile crept to her face as her body and mind was relieved with the fact that the child is Vegeta's and not Yamcha's. She fell back onto the mattress, grabs her pillow and threw it into the air above her. Once it landed on her, she cradles the pillow on her chest like it is her baby and snuggles into it, kissing the top of it with a gleeful smile on her face. Something tells her that she's going to love this baby very much.

----

Meanwhile, somewhere in deep space, Vegeta has been sitting in the same spot for several hours now, dwelling in his current situation and what has transpired. Staring at Oika's lifeless form just a few feet in front of him, he thought about giving her a proper burial.

Decided on that, he took in a deep breath, stood up from his spot and walks towards Oika. He fell on his knees beside her and shifted her body so that she lies facing the ceiling. Her eyes were still open but there was only white as her eyes were rolled all the way backwards, which didn't startle Vegeta at all knowing that this is not the first time he's seen something like this. Her face turned a dark hue of purple as her blood clogs in every veins of her body and her mouth was still agape when she tried to inhale due to the lack of oxygen but now, her lips were just a deep dark blue. Her neck... Vegeta grimace as the thought of him strangling her came to his mind. Her neck was now swollen, the main artery had probably burst when he strangled her.

He lays a hand on her eyes and shuts them. Letting out a deep sigh, he brought her to his arms and carried the body to her quarters. He lay her down on the single bed mattress which she slept in and covered the body with the sheets. He retreated backwards and out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Taking in a deep breath as he stood by the door, his stomach growled. He frowned at his saiyan appetite and proceeds to the kitchen.

'_Now what?_'

He's seriously going to have a hard time making a meal, because there is no one around to do the cooking for him. In fact, he wished he hadn't kill Oika so that she would be able to cook for him, but can't now since she's dead. He snickered as the thought of eating Bulma's cooking entered his mind. He wouldn't even mind eating any of her concoctions now.

Trashing through the shelves and finding them half empty, his temper began to rise. '_Where the fuck did the old man keep the dry food??!!_' he screamed inwardly, cursing at the scientist back on earth.

Scurrying to the store located deeper into the kitchen, he managed to find the mother of treasure – food. All kinds of food mounted in every shelves and cabinets in the three metres by three metres room. There were premade pancakes, eggs, pizzas, pastas, lasagna's, chocolates, instant-noodles in cups, anything that you can dream of. There was even a freezer just to store ice creams and ice. He pursed his lips and nods to himself, thinking of what he should eat.

His mouth practically drooled just at the sight of it and it didn't help much when his stomach growled even louder, indicating that he needs to be fed soon. Frowning hard, he simply whipped out a carton of eggs which contains fifty of it and proceeded to the stove. (Eggs were the easiest to cook and it is all he knew how to, or so he thought).

He placed the carton of eggs on the stove and stands in front of it with his arms crossed. Glaring at the eggs, he tries to recall how Bulma cooks an egg, just the way he likes it. What is it called again? Oh ya, sunny side up. Frowning harder at the eggs, he grimly took out the pan. Without giving it a wash he threw it on the stove and opens the fire to full blast. Well, it took him two hours to finish frying those fifty eggs and it isn't tasty at all since he didn't put any oil into the pan to fry them and because of that, most of it got burned. Poor Vegeta, he had to eat burnt sunny side ups.

After devouring fifty burnt eggs, he went to take a shower. He emerged from the bathroom after a quick shower of ten minutes and with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he quickly put on his training gear and proceeded to the GR above. Upon coming out from his room, he stood stoically as he stare at Oika's closed door which is located just opposite his. Feeling a slight wave of guilt coursing through his veins, he turns to look away with a grim expression written all over his face.

Furrowing his brows and with a frown on his face, he closed his eyes and let out a frustrating sigh. He didn't mean to kill Oika, he knew that now. Something tugged in the depths of his heart, telling him that this isn't the way anymore. No, this is not how he should handle things when situations are in a rut, especially when it comes to his emotions. He didn't know Oika that well, but he knew she could've lived a better life - without him in her life.

Walking away with grimace in his heart, he can't help but think if the one he killed was really Bulma instead of Oika. It will definitely, without a doubt, scar him even deeper than now. He could've died.

Widening his eyes with that thought hanging in his head, he can't help but to conclude that he is getting weaker and being weak is something he will never accept. Striding towards the GR console, he hit on gravity simulator and began his training with a full 350 G's. With nothing in his mind other than getting stronger, he promises himself that he will strive even harder no matter what it takes.


	27. Uh Oh

**Author's Note: According to one of my reader and reviewer he/she wanted to know what I think about abortion. I only have one word to say so here goes - Sinful. ^_^ Thanks for asking that if not I would not realise that I had never taken lightly with the act of abortion. I might have crazy thoughts like Bulma in the beginning but I guess I have just portrayed my real views on abortion in my last chapter. ^_^ Thanks and remember to review Original Sin!!! xoxo.**

Four months have gone by in just a blink of an eye. Many things have changed since Vegeta left. Everything and everyone on earth seems to be calmer and at peace, including the residents of Capsule Corporation.

"No, I've told you so many times! I want it painted beige! B-E-I-G-E, BEIGE or are you stupid?!"

"We're so sorry Ms. Briefs, but—" stammers the contractor who was hired to renovate the room for the coming baby.

"Look here, mister!" she pointed out with a scowl plastered on her face, but getting rather exhausted with everybody, her face faltered, crossed her arms and let out a huff of air.

"Okay, let me put it this way. I wanted beige, and you said 'good choice', but there's only one problem. This-isn't-beige. This-is-dark-blue."

"Ms. Briefs, we will re-do the painting—"

"Dark blue looks great, Bulma dear!" Mrs. Briefs interrupted with her chirpy self as she barged into the room where Vegeta's room once was.

"Mom, please let me handle this—"

"Seriously, honey. You have to take it easy, especially with the baby," said Dr. Briefs who followed suit after his wife. "And I think this is a fantastic colour for my grandson's room, don't you think?" he stated proudly, looking at the new surroundings.

Bulma stared dumbfounded at her parents. She didn't want her son's room to be dark or blue for that matter, mainly because it is Vegeta's favourite colour. It has to be, since that most of his attires are of that colour, so she didn't want anything to be particularly associated with that insufferable man to remind her of him. Letting a sigh of frustration and annoyance, she turned back to the head contractor.

"Fine, this colour will just have to do, but I want every other deco's, lights, built-in wardrobe, bathroom, bathtub, to be changed and replaced according to my new blue print and make no mistakes this time!" and she turned on her heel with a scowl on her face and walked out of the room.

"Sure thing, Ms. Brie—" SLAM! And everyone in the room jumped.

All who was in the room turn their heads to the door, and the woman who was retreating from it on the other side. The elder Briefs turned back to the contractor and gave him a sheepish smile for their daughter's exaggerated reaction. The contractor looked back at them gingerly, frowned and shook his head in mild annoyance. He had never come across any client who is as hard-to-handle as Bulma Briefs.

----

Four months in space, is not unusual for the once super elite, but four months in space with a dead corpse living in close proximity is unnerving our saiyan prince to no end. So one week into the death of Oika, he had removed her from the bed, cleared everything from the freezer (Of course, he made sure he ate everything in it) and placed her in there, because if he didn't, the ship is going to stink of rotting flesh.

Four months have passed, and all Vegeta did was trained and trained and train some more. Every time he exerts to the brink of exhaustion, he could feel it – all the time. He felt the change of energy in him each time he pushes himself but the energy doesn't seem to increase anymore than that. So each time he is left disappointed and disheartened. There were times when he thought of fucking it all and give up, but each time it happens, there's that energy again, swallowing him whole, taunting him and tempting him, telling him 'here I am, come and get me' – then he is at it again, pushing and exerting himself like a mad man on steroids.

There is no night nor day to tell him how far gone he is in space, but when the light on the screen blinked uncontrollably for approximately three days, only then did he remember they had set a course previously and realise they were reaching Oika's planet. Vegeta walked towards the control room and looked out into the window. All he sees is a mudball with a really thin atmosphere whirling around it. Underneath that thin layer were electrical sparks engulfing and licking the whole planet, giving it an intimidating surface.

Frowning hard on his lips, he pressed on the button, commanding the ship to descend. Another three minutes or so, the ship would cut through the thin atmosphere and the electrical sparks and no doubt it will send the ship in a violent journey down. So he quickly turned to strap himself in the chair and wait it out.

Upon descending, lucky for him the ship landed safely on flat grounds. No doubt that this was the once advanced Planet Nephalon which Oika was talking about when they had first met – her home planet. He knew about her planet because he had read about the purge in the records but what he didn't know was that bastard Frieza left nothing when he purged this planet.

'_Pity._' He thought.

Although the planet has been in ruins for at least six or seven years now, it is still Oika's home planet and it was her wish to be brought back here – and here she is. He thought he should fulfil her final wish of him. It's just too bad that she could never see how her planet had turned out to be but maybe it is for the best.

He turned from the main control room and proceeded towards the kitchen freezer. He had to pass by the GR grounds before he could reach the staircase. So as he was walking through the metal floor of the GR, something crossed his path and causes his foot to step on it and crush it.

He lifted his foot and stared at it with mild annoyance. It was the box which Oika was holding onto as if her life depended on it before he decided to end her existence.

Furrowing his brow with a scowl plastered on his face, he bent down to push away small wooden debris which scattered from being crushed and his brow frowned deeper when all he sees is a piece of photograph and a necklace. He gingerly picked up the photograph first.

Looking at the picture at hand, he saw Oika in it. She was no more than a ten year old girl, at most. Beside her stood another girl, probably a few years younger than Oika, who bears the same eyes, hair and ears as Oika and behind them, each hugging one child were most probably their parents. They must be, since it was easy to identify their similarity in features.

He turned the photograph around and noticed there were inscriptions written on it in a language which he could only remember vaguely. If he's not mistaken, it says an 'I love you, from Mom and Dad'. Taking in a deep breath, Vegeta almost felt his heart dropped. He bit on his inner lip, a thin line form on his face. Once again, his mind replayed the scene of how he came to kill Oika – it was because of this box. He had thought she was snooping around with his things and when he saw her holding onto this small box, he assumed she had taken his belonging. No wonder he never gave it much thought.

The rest which took place after that, he'd rather forget. He closed his eyes and tried to push the images of Oika out of his mind. He let out a deep sigh and looked down at the remaining item from the box.

Using only two of his fingers, he lifted the silver necklace from the floor and hang it eye level in front of him. He cocked his head and noticed that there was a pendant attached to it in the middle in the shape of a circle, probably made out of silver as well. In the centre of the circle lays a diamond shaped rock, glittering in a rich rusty sapphire hue but when you turn to the sides, it changes colour – a rare gem. He knew this because Bulma had a collectible stash of it in her room locked away.

Engraved around the circle were words of the same language as the picture. If memory didn't fail him, it isn't a word, but a name. It says 'Ikio' – must be her sisters. Oika must have retrieved it after her sister was killed, or she wouldn't have kept this along with the photograph.

Feeling the guilt coursing through his being once again, only this time it seems to be worse than before, he shuts his eyes tight and shook his head in remorse, his hand clenched tight as he clutches onto the necklace. Never had he felt this way for murdering a living being before. It feels like shit.

Holding onto the two memorabilia of Oika's, he proceeded to the freezer located in the kitchen's store to retrieve Oika's body. She will be buried in the land of her home, along with the two items of hers. Even though she's dead, he hoped she did not die in vain for her final wish was to be here and home alas she will be.

He carried the frozen body in his arms and brought them out of the ship. When he descended from the ship and to the grounds of Nephalon, he quickly took in his surroundings. The electrical jolts were everywhere and if he made one wrong move, he would be charred indubitably. About eighty metres away from where he stood, there was a line of rock mountains. It would be good burial grounds so he turns to fly there, at the same time he was cautious with the electrical sparks that was dancing aimlessly around him.

Standing at the foot of the rock mountains, he placed Oika's body on the ground. Somehow the electrical spark does not reach that area so he thought it was the perfect place to bury her. Without another thought he sum up an energy ball and blast at the ground, making a really huge hole in it. There was just enough space to bury her in there.

Picking her body up and finally slowly lowering her down into the seven feet hole, he threw in the two items along with her. At least they are now where they belong –with her, and she too can now belong where she is supposed to be. Taking a few steps back, he turned to the rocks just above the burial ground and blast at the rocks, bursting them into rubbles and sand. They tumble down into the hole, completely covering it as they pile up.

'_Rest is peace, Oika._' He silently prayed as he stares stoically at the grave, hoping that she had finally found peace.

Seeing that his work is done, he turns to leave the site. As he was about to take the first step towards the ship, a sudden explosion came from the grounds not far from his ship.

"What the—!"

And another explosion came behind him and then another one not far from his left. He spins around aimlessly as shock rushes through his veins. What was happening?!

And then another crash, and another explosion - they seem to be coming from everywhere!! There can only be one explanation.

He snaps his head towards the skies and his eyes widened and his mouth agape at the horrifying scene above him. Hundreds, perhaps millions of falling meteors of different giant sizes surrounds the skies are heading right towards him. He felt his heart stopped as he continued to stare shocked at the frightening meteor rain. He couldn't move a limb or a muscle until one rock the size of an air car came crashing down directly at him.

He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and flew out of its path and as he hangs in mid air with shock written all over his face, something caught his vision at the corner of his eye. He snaps his head towards the ship and then above it – a rain of unstoppable meteors.

"Oh, fuck..."


	28. Hope

**Author's Note: Hey guys. If you like my stories, you may want to check out my new one shot titled 'Bulma's Dream'!! Enjoy!! ^_^**

He looked between his ship and meteor, and back again contemplating what he should do, and he'd better do it fast – or he's bound to be stuck on this isolated planet forever.

He takes in his complex surroundings and no doubt there were meteors everywhere in the sky now crashing down onto the planet's ground simultaneously. He might get in its way and get squashed by one of these giant rocks so he's got to be really careful. He thought of hopping into the ship and blast off from this wretched situation for good.

But there wasn't enough time. The meteor that was headed towards the ship is nearing very quickly and if he doesn't start acting now, the ship will be gone in approximately thirty seconds.

Without another thought in his head, he dashed towards the front of the ship and summoned an energy attack to ward off the oncoming meteor. With a warrior's cry, he releases the attack directed to the meteor and quickly form a protective shield around him. The meteor burst in an instance, exploded into tiny rocks.

He releases his shield and turned back to the sky. To his dismay, that wasn't the only rock that was headed his way. There were hundreds more of them and to his frustration, he shot into mid air and prepare himself to fight off all the meteors that were bound to destroy the ship, and him.

Each meteor he's ward off has taken a huge toll on him, making him more and more exhausted by the minutes. If this goes on any longer than he'd like, he would most probably die of exhaustion and extreme exertion, but on the bright side, the meteors were lessening. Lucky for him, he was on his last meteor destroying frenzy.

He gathered all the energy he could from inside of him and blast it towards the offending rock. Like every other meteor he's destroyed, it exploded into tiny flaming debris and rains on the ground. Vegeta drops to the ground on his hands and knees with his head hanging down. His closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. Everything was quiet now, or so he thought.

As beads of sweat and blood flows down from his head to his chin, he lifted his head into the skies. Sand and dust were swirling all around him, making his sight and vision hazy and foggy. He squint his eyes as he stares into the deep dark sky above him. A deep and distant rumbling vibrated from the skies, causing small tremors in the ground beneath him.

"What now?"

Vegeta turned to the ground, and stood up as he stares shockingly at it. Something is wrong – very wrong.

The vibrations from the ground turned violent by the seconds and Vegeta could feel his entire body shaking from the insides. He shook his head from the static he was getting in his sight and turn his head to the skies. The sand and dust slowly dissipates from his vision and then, he saw it.

Vegeta's eyes widened to a bulge and his mouth dropped a good length. A meteor, the mother of all meteors, the size was half of this planet, slowly descending upon him. His throat suddenly felt dry and he closes his mouth to take in a gulp. He staggered backwards until his back hits the outer walls of the ship. He snaps his head towards the machine behind him and scowled. Turning back murderously towards the obstructing meteor, he glared at the approaching rock and jumped into the air. He stretched both his hands forward, palm facing his enemy and gathered all the energy that was left in him. Aiming at the core of the meteor, he releases the attack.

"No, I will not die like this!!!"

As he fights off the meteor, it seems like the saiyan prince doesn't stand a chance. It was too big, it was too strong, and Vegeta does not have the energy left in him. But, he pushes. He pushed and he pushed and he pushed some more and as he cries to the heavens and the skies, visions of his entire life flashes before his mind's eyes.

He saw his father and himself as a little boy standing in the king's studies overlooking their entire empire. His father had told him that he would one day be the legendary and take his rightful place as king and ruler of the Saiyan Empire and that he was very proud of him.

Then another flashback came to him. He saw himself lying down on the ground in front of Kakarot and Frieza. He had cried to Kakarot and told him desperately to help him fulfil his honour in defeating the reptile scumbag, for himself, for his prince and for his entire heritage before Frieza killed him and everything went black.

Then Bulma came into his mind. The woman that he deems her unworthy of the saiyan prince, the woman whom he wishes she was dead by his hands. The woman whom he thought he cared for very much, the woman who has given him everything that she could ever provide, even her heart. But, he had failed her, he had hurt her.

'_I love you,_'

She had said to him even if it was just a whisper. They were her last words to him before they so bitterly parted.

The three little words meant little to him, especially when his life is in jeopardy. The only thing about this that unnerves him even more to fight for his life is the uncertainty of him ever letting her know that he, indeed, loves her back just as much. If he does not live to see the next day, he will regret this life forever. He will not lose Bulma.

Having found a brand new meaning to live and strive, he summoned every ounce of energy he has left in his fibre and centred it all in his mind. Clenching his eyes together, he let out a warrior's cry and pushed everything he's got from his system, aiming at the core of the enormous meteor.

Feeling his body being pushed back by the unstoppable force of the oncoming meteor, Vegeta stood his ground and clenched his teeth in a snarl. Adrenaline was pumping fast in every blood vessel in his body, threatening to burst every veins as he pushes some more, but it seems to be useless as the meteor was too solid for his attack to break through.

"NO! I! REFUSE! TO! LOOOSE!!!!"

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, the very moment he let out his feral roar and pushed himself even harder and further, he had transformed into the legendary (finally) and because of his over exerted energy, he could barely feel the changes in his body and strength. The only thing that coursed through his entire existence was the desperation to destroy the meteor above him and to come out from this ordeal alive.

He almost lost all hope when his knees began to buckle under him as his attack seems to suck all of his energy and strength from his body. Feeling the last of his energy seeping away, he began to tremble weakly. It is useless. He cannot win this fight and he knew it. His impending death awaits him in just a matter of seconds.

Vegeta lets his hands fall to his sides as he drops to his knees. He looks up exasperatedly at the offending rock that determines his death. His breath ragged and his eyes twitch as pain course through his body. He sneered at the rock and inwardly, he pleads to the Gods, to himself, to anyone who could ever hear him.

'_Is there no other way???!!!_'

The Saiyan Prince fell on all fours to the ground, beads of sweat and blood rolling down to his nose and chin – he had lost all hope to live.

**A/N: Ooo, what's going to happen to Vegeta? He's turned into a super saiyan and don't know it yet, plus the meteor is not destroyed!!! Find out next on Original Sin. RR! :D **

**Sorry I took so long to update this chapter. ^_^**


	29. The Wrongs Are Righted

**Vegeta's POV**

Fear.

The most dreaded emotion ever known. When you feel fear, you can't think. When you feel fear, you can't move. When you feel fear, you lose all hope. That is what I am feeling now. I fear for my life, for I am the last of the royal descendants, one of the last of the mighty warrior Saiyans (apart from Kakarot, because I couldn't care less!). The only thing that is coursing through my mind at this moment is Bulma. Her beautiful face appears in my mind's eye longing for me to caress it, and I could feel her soft skin touching mine and how I long to feel it now. I fear that when I am gone, what will happen to the one person who... had ever had the heart to care for me? I know that I had pushed her away and that she most likely hates me for it, but who will be there to protect her? The weakling? Kakarot? Not a chance!

I clench my eyes in frustration. I support myself on my hands and knees as my head hangs low. Is there no other way out of this? I asked myself. My eyes burned and then I know I was tearing. I suppress a cry by clenching my teeth, holding it all in unwilling to express my obvious desolation.

The vibrations on the ground became violent as the meteor descends, breaking through the planet's atmosphere and indicating that it will crash into the surface in just a matter of seconds. I clench my fists hard and I welcome the warm blood that trickles down. Slowly and tiredly, I brought my head up to the skies. My eye twitches at the scene above me as it seems to swallow me whole with its intimidating yet serene movement.

The meteor will crash, and it will kill me.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood up regally, like how a prince should be. Like how a warrior should stand strong before he dies. Proudly I stand before my enemy should it destroy me, I shall welcome it for I had fought with the last of my strength.

I welcome this, and I have accepted this – I shall die this day.

I close my eyes, feeling the rapid breeze collides on my skin caused by the approaching impact of the meteor. Dust and sand whirls around me, enveloping my entire being. I took in a deep staggering breath, waiting for it to give me that final touch of death.

There was sudden silence save for the hollow rumblings in the sky. The air was still, the electrical sparks ceased. This confused me and I thought it strange. I open my eyes, glaring into the skies. The meteor before me stopped in mid air. What is happening?

In the centre of the rock, a bright yellow light blinked and slowly, like broken glass, the yellow light spreads into crack lines. I narrow my eyes as the meteor begins to crack from the inside. That light was my energy, my attack. Somehow the meteor had absorbed all of it and because it was too large, it was harder to destroy - harder but not impossible.

I smirk at the only logical explanation I could come up with and true enough, as easy as it looked, the meteor before me burst into tiny flaming debris and rained upon the land I stand. I spread my arms, welcoming the impact these little rocks bring me. I grin at the heavens, I laugh at my fate, and I embrace the pain with every hit the fire balls sends me.

This is not what I'd call a miracle.

It is I, the true Saiyan Prince, a true Saiyan warrior, the best of the best that had single-handedly destroyed a meteor larger than a planet with the strength that no one else possesses! It is I, Prince Vegeta, the rightful king of the universe, of the entire galactic nation should be declared the strongest fighter of all time!!

And now I live.

I turn around, walking towards my ship. Proud as I can ever be, I began to walk up the ram. But, a sight caught my eye. The reflection in the metal piece outside of the ship, is of a man that I have never seen before and it astounded me. My eyes widened and I jumped off the walkway to stare into the reflection.

My reflection.

I turned my head to the side, then to the other side. I looked down from my nose and lower my head to look up again – my eyes. They're... teal and my hair... they're golden. I gasp at the sudden change in appearance. A small smile crept to my face which turns into a smirk.

I have ascended. I have finally restored my birthright!

I laughed, and I howled victoriously to the skies. This is only right. This is how it should have been from the day I was born! I. AM. THE. FORETOLD. LEGENDARY!!!

No Kakarot could ever best me now. I grin evilly at the thought of the third class. Now, Kakarot, I will finally have my chance to kill you, and claim what is rightfully mine and only mine to possess - the strength of the indestructible legendary Super Saiyan.

Now, I can finally return without feeling that I had failed my ancestors, my ascendants, my father, and myself.

The androids will die at my hands – all of them, Kakarot will whimper at my feet begging me for life, and I shall grant him a life in hell and the woman. The woman will have to wait. She will be punished my by tainted hands after I'm done with the rest, and she'd better submit to her prince. A smirk flashed on my face, oh yes, she will submit.

----

**Back on earth. (five months later)**

Shopping has been the antidote for stress, frustration and depression for our mother-to-be scientist. Mood swings were and always will be her common nature trait but being pregnant only made it all the worse – for everyone else that is. Bulma felt the need to get out of the house, away from everyone else and away from herself. She needed something which is able to pry her attention off unnecessary problems which constantly surrounds her whenever she open that damn mouth of hers – shopping.

Bulma was happily carrying her new stock of baby clothes, drinking her favourite strawberry chocolate milkshake when someone accidentally bumped into her bags and caused them to scatter all over the floor. The young man who is bent on his knees, retrieving all of Bulma's purchases and is apologising madly to her is in big trouble. Bulma stood impatiently with hands on her hips, her feet tapping wildly waiting for the man who had knocked into her to get up and face her. She only hoped he wished for long life.

"You should be sorry! Do you know the consequences you will face if you had actually knocked a pregnant woman down??!!!"

"I'm really sorry, miss, it was an accident, I'll pay for your-"

The man stopped all movements when he got up and faced the fiery woman. Bulma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she finally sees who she thought she was seeing.

"Bulma?"

"... Yam... cha."

His eyes darted south to her enormous belly. His eyes widened to a bulge, threatening to pop. He swallowed a gulp and looks back at her. Bulma frowned and instinctively brought a hand to her stomach as if protecting it from Yamcha's intense stare.

"When... How?... Bulma, you're pregnant?"

"Well, thanks for being so observant! I have to get going now, if you don't mind I'd like my stuff back, puhleeze," she emphasised the last words in sheer mockery, her eyes narrowed to a hilt.

"Yeah, sure," Yamcha replied with a frown of his own and gave her back the purchases she made.

Without another word, she turns on her heel and proceeded the other way – away from him. She didn't want him or anyone else to see her pregnant, at least not until the baby is delivered, which is sometime soon – very soon. She walked as fast as her feet and the weight of her belly could bring her but she stopped when he called.

"Bulma, wait!"

She hesitated for awhile, thinking if she should turn around and continue this conversation with the man that she had once acquainted with. But, being the soft hearted human she is, as how Vegeta would have put it, she turns to him and looks at him expectantly.

"Well, erm... I'd er.. I'd like to treat you to a drink, you know, to well," he stutters, unable to form the words due to the awkwardness that emits in the air around them.

"No, Yamcha, I do not know,"

He sighed. "I've always wanted to call you up, to meet up with you and... and talk some things through with you,"

Bulma looks at him, completely unnerved as his words seep into her brain. She was the least bit affected by his intentions because at some point throughout their somewhat rocky relation, she had given up on him.

"I'd like to right some wrongs, and I want this, Bulma, believe me,"

She sighed, her forehead buried in her hand. She seemed to be thinking this through really hard but in the end, she gave out a small smile.

"Alright, Yamcha. You have your moment. Where to?"

His face bloomed instantly being given the chance to redeem himself. He almost gave up when she didn't say anything but when he heard her agreeing to his offer, he jumped. He literally jumped. He went up to her and offered to carry her bags, which she obliged and willingly pass them to him. He offered a hand, with no intentions whatsoever but only to guide and support her wobbly state as they walk, but Bulma refused his hand. She is in absolute control of herself and she didn't need anyone before she doesn't need anyone now.

Although she didn't accept his help, Yamcha was content by just walking close to her just in case she slips a step or something. Endless words were forming in his head as they walk side by side, thinking about the right words he should say and the things he shouldn't say if he intent to make their relation work. At the same time, he had been looking her all over, still unable to believe that Bulma, his once lover, his ex girlfriend, the girl whom he deem he wanted to marry, is pregnant. With who's child? He reminded himself that he would have to ask her that later, but it wasn't no secret after all. At the back of his mind, he knew exactly who the father of the child is.

They settle in one of the cafe's just outside the shopping mall. Yamcha helped Bulma get her drink while she seated herself in one of the seats across the exit of the shop. He returns minutes later with his and her favourite drink in hand and flash his boyish smile before sitting. She in turn gave him a calculated smile for she is still weird out from the awkwardness between them.

They sat across from each other, both looking a little lost as they played with their drinks. Neither one of them had the tendency to be the first to speak although millions of words swam in their heads. Alas, Yamcha took the initiative to speak.

"How have you been?" he asked gently with a smile.

She perked up while sipping on her drink. "I've been fine," she paused before she looked down at her belly.

"A little sickness here and there with him on the way, apart from that I'm feeling great," she finished with a hand placed on her bulge and a smile only a proud parent could muster.

Yamcha's face faltered into a sad smile, knowing where this conversation is leading to, but he wasn't going to blow this chance of his, not anymore. His expression changed instantly and deep down inside him he is disheartened to know that the child is not his but that son of a bitch's but at the same time, he also know that he is very happy for this woman in front of him.

"It's a boy, huh. I'm really happy for you, B,"

Bulma narrowed her eyes when she sees the contradiction in his eyes. His lips says he was happy but his eyes tell sadness and hatred. "No you're not really happy."

"What do you mean?" he was petrified as he felt the accusation in her words.

"I know you are happy, Yamcha but it isn't as real as you claim yourself to be, and don't tell me that it isn't true,"

"Alright, fine. I am happy for you, B, and yes, I am unnerved by the fact that you are pregnant-"

"Pregnant with his child!" she cut in, wanting to be the one to say the words and not the man in front of her. She is angry, with Yamcha, with Vegeta, and also with the fact that she hates both men so much at the same time. But, whatever it is, she is not about to let anyone in this world to discriminate her child regardless what everyone says.

"I am pregnant with Vegeta's child, Yamcha and there is nothing that you can say about it. Nothing! Whatever hatred you have for the man, keep it, because I am not going to let anyone hate this child because of him! My child is not a devil's spawn, Yamcha and he will never be!"

Bulma stood up, grabbed all her stff and walked off, hitting on their drinks and spilling it all over the floor as she storms out the door. Yamcha looked blur as everything happened too fast, he wasn't able to capture it. He stood up and went after her, ignoring the stares the duo were attracting.

"Bulma! Stop!"

Bulma stopped, holding onto the wall next to the exit seemingly catching her breath. Yamcha halt behind her, letting out a sigh and tries to speak to her once again.

"Bulma, I don't mean it that way. I admit that I am not in very good terms with Vegeta and I think he will kill me if chance presented itself, but this is not about him! I want things between us to work out, I want to mend everything with you! I know that-"

His eyes widened, his movements ceased as he stare at Bulma's back. She seems to be heaving very badly. She seems like she's in... pain? Yamcha's eyes quickly darted to her legs and it shocked him to see that dark blood was trickling down her legs and pool beneath her feet. He immediately panicked and ran towards her, holding onto her tightly. He held her hands and she grips on it tightly, her breath ragged and unstable - she was going into labour.

**A/N: So, how was it?? I hope this is okay~ ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried to type as fast as I could after the last update!..**

**Reviews??? :)**


	30. The Calm Before The Storm

"You... be fine,"

Her eyelids were heavy but she tries her hardest to keep them open long enough to know where she was. She remembers being angry with the man who is now looking worriedly upon her, and then it was all darkness. When she opened her eyes, she sees his lips mouthing words that she can vaguely hear. Her head was spinning and she feels her body floating. Turning away from the man above her, she looks to the side and sees a couple of nurses, looking rather distant but was running along her side. She looks above her and all she sees are panels and endless panels with lights running along with it. Then the pain came, washing over her senses.

Bulma cringe in absolute pain. Her abdomen stings so much, she wailed out. She feels Yamcha's hand gripping hers tightly, or was it the other way round? She turns back to him, feeling something was going totally wrong and pleaded at him.

"Please, don't let anything happen to my baby, Yamcha! Please!!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried in between the pain. Another contraction came and she cried out once more. She trashed around wildly, unable to withstand the unearthly contraction inside her womb. Every time it came, she thought she was going to die. She knew that this was no ordinary human pregnancy and that she might die because of it. She knew for a fact that Chi Chi had gone through the same predicament when she had Gohan, and knowing that she was weaker than the female fighter, she don't know if she even stand a chance to go through with this.

Everything happened so fast as they wheel her to a room. The foul smell of medicine infiltrated her senses, making her even dizzier than she already was. She feels her legs being pried apart and placed on the leg support. Several nurses were up and about anxiously as they prepared needles and medicines. The only doctor around was an old man, Bulma guessed he was somewhere in his mid forties.

Yamcha stood beside her, his expression worried and panicked as he stares down at her. Cold sweat smothered Bulma all over, her breathing was uncontrollably frantic as another wave of pain course through her once again.

"Push, Miss Briefs," ordered the doctor as he settles himself in between her legs.

"I... can't!"

"You have to push, Bulma! You're having a baby!" cried a panicking Yamcha.

"I KNOW I'M HAVING A BABY, YOU DUMB SHIT!! WHAT DO YOU... THINK I AM DOING??!!"

"Alright, Miss Briefs, take a few deep breaths, calm your body down and do as I say, okay?"

Bulma nods mindlessly, accepting the only considerate moral support she could get at this moment. She took in a few deep staggering breaths and tries to calm herself down before telling herself she need to go through this properly. She don't want anything to happen to her child.

----

After five hours of labour, Bulma still couldn't manage to bring her child into the world. She has been heaving and pushing like a mad woman but her son just wouldn't come out. He must be a stubborn little guy, just like his father. Her hair was all over the place and they stick to Bulma's skin like a second layer. Her faced was haggard and her body was completely drained of energy.

Yamcha had been standing next to her, talking her through it the entire time. It was sad to know that it isn't Vegeta beside her. She would've loved Vegeta to be there, be it for her sake or their child's. She frowned in between the pain, now becoming nothing but only numbness to her. Being a first timer, many things went through her mind, and they aren't nice things.

She imagined her baby dying inside her womb and when they actually bring him out from her, he's nothing but a purple lump of meat. She also imagined if they should decide that she was to perform a caesarean, they'd accidently cut her baby apart along with her stomach. Finally, she imagined that when they manage to bring him out into this world, she'd die at childbirth, without given the chance to get a glimpse or a touch of her son.

Then, she cried. She cried and sobbed as she grip onto Yamcha's hand, making it turn into a purplish bruise now. Yamcha frowned at her sudden change in demeanour, and soothe her sweaty head with his free hand. It hurts him to see Bulma in so much pain and he'd do anything to make that pain stop, even if it means to give her a small portion of his energy just enough to let her manage to hang on – which was exactly what he did.

Having no experience in helping someone deliver a child before, it didn't occur to him that all the mother-to-be needs is the energy and strength to pull through the labour hours. So when he finally releases some of his energy from his hand and passed it onto Bulma, little did she know her strength increased to a notch.

Bulma felt the rush of a newfound energy coursing through her veins and she perked up when she felt the tingling feeling running down her spine. Another contraction came, sending waves of pain into her body once again. She cried out and a new set of tears came crashing down. The doctor and nurses took their place, preparing for the delivery. They knew that this is it.

"Push, Miss Briefs, push!"

With a scream echoing through the ward's hallways, Bulma pushed with everything she's got for the last time. Her surroundings turn silent and her vision turn blurry as tears collected in her eyes. The only thing she felt, even though vaguely, was the pressure lessening in her womb.

Then, she heard it - the most beautiful sound in the world, the wailing of her newborn son.

As she lay on the delivery bed, completely spent, she managed a shaky smile as she looked at her bundle of joy. She let out an uncontrollable choking sob as she whimper and cry at the beautiful sight before her. She release Yamcha's hand and reach out her own to her baby, who is wailing uncontrollably at the top of his lungs.

"Oh MY GODDD!!! HE HAS A TAILLL!!!!"

Screamed the nurse who was severing the baby's umbilical cord just seconds ago, until the small frame decides to wound his tail around her wrist. Bulma watched with shocked eyes and a loud gasp when the nurse almost dropped her slippery newborn – her heart almost dropped. Luckily several more nurses went to help the distraught nurse and took the baby from her, letting her calm herself down from shock. Obviously, no human being has ever encountered something as peculiar as this, who wouldn't be shocked?

"W-watch it, y-you stupid bitch!! I'll kill you if you drop my son!!"

"We're very sorry Miss Briefs, please pardon my nurses, it was obviously unintentional,"

"S-sorry??!" exclaimed Bulma tiredly. She can't believe that 'sorry' was all they can say when they almost plunged her son to his death!

Without another word out from the doctor, he moved away and cleans his hands while a nurse walks over with a bunched up white towel in her arms. Yamcha went up to her and retrieve the bundle and turns towards Bulma. He paused as he looks down at the little guy wrapped securely and gives out a smile - a genuine smile. He looks at Bulma with the smile still plastered on his face and slowly but carefully places the baby in her hands.

Yamcha helped Bulma seated up properly so that she is able to cuddle her newborn comfortably. With her baby in her arms, Bulma looks down at him. At first, not a single expression was written on her face as she stares at the bundle in her arms. Yamcha got worried when she was not reacting at all but when a smile crept slowly to her face, he releases the breath which he was holding onto.

"He's beautiful," she whispered with a smile while stroking her son's chubby cheeks with the back of her index finger.

"He is, isn't he?" agreed Yamcha and Bulma nodded absentmindedly. He stares at the mother and child with sad eyes and felt a sudden pang of loss in his heart that this should have been his family. But, looking at how joyful Bulma was, it didn't matter if they aren't his family at all. Then, he saw a little purple appendage wounding its way through the towel and dangles in mid air, searching for something to hold onto.

Yamcha extended his hand and the little tail wound around his bulgy finger tightly. He smiles at the gesture and turns to look at Bulma who was looking back at the little scene before her.

"The earth doesn't need that," then she smiles. "We don't need that."

----

Three months gone by in a blink of an eye. Capsule Corporation has never been merrier with their new member joining in on the family's every day evening get-togethers. Little Trunks, who is merely three months old is growing up perfectly but abnormally for human standards. Everything about the little guy just screams Saiyan and royalty without a doubt. Even at a mere three months he's already crawling, wailing, screaming, squealing, climbing on furnitures, grabbing hold of reachable objects, and muttering gibberish like a typical ten month old baby.

He is as stubborn as both his parents, as gentle and sweet like his mother, as strong and determine as his father.

"Come on, Trunks. Let's get you washed up," Bulma said, mimicking Trunks pouty face as she carried her squealing boy from the puddle of juice he's just spilt on the floor.

"One day," Yamcha started as he walked towards Bulma and help her with Trunks whose clothes were dripping wet all over the floor when she carried him. "... he's going to be a really spoiled child."

Bulma sneered at him. "I'll never spoil my child. He's going to be the happiest boy in the whole wide world,"

"That's what I meant, B." Yamcha finished, with a sweet smile on his face as he caressed the baby's chubby cheeks stained with tears.

Bulma smiled in return as she watches the gesture but her smile soon turned sad as her thoughts brought her back to Vegeta. Trunks would need a father figure, and who would be the best candidate than Yamcha who has been there right from the beginning. She thought that perhaps she had made the wrong decision for breaking up with him and making him go through the unearthly things which he did. Then she looks at Trunks, and all she sees is Vegeta.

She turns on her heel and proceeded upstairs to wash her child meanwhile her mind were filled with Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta. She runs the tub with lukewarm water and peels off little Trunks wet clothes and places the little guy in there. He began splashing the water around with his undiscovered strength and Bulma had to laugh when she got all wet. Little Trunks laughed along with his mother and he squealed in excitement and splashes some more.

"Naughty boy, baby, naughty boy," she smiled and Trunks ceased his splashing and scowled.

Her eyes widened and her brows arched at the little gesture that just screams Vegeta the Saiyan Prince. She felt a lift at the corner of her lips which slowly turned into a full smile as she continues to bathe her son. She is proud of her son and she's decided he and she don't need anyone else in their lives for they have each other. Not unless Vegeta's decided to stay and, well, she can only hope for the best when he returns.

With that, she finished his bath and proceeded to Trunks room to get a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update you guys. There was this story going through my head for the past couple of weeks and I can't get it out of my head until I've constructed it. Well, the first chapter is out already. Feel free to check out my new story titled Silent Hearts. It's an A/U but not your everyday A/U because it is different. But be warned cuz it is not only a B/V but also a slight B/K. But don't worry because Vegeta is the main character and he's still my only favourite Saiyan.**

** ^_^ Well, don't forget to review Original Sin and Silent Hearts!**

**P.S: Sadly, the next chapter will be the last for Original Sin.**


	31. The Calm After The Storm

**On the other side of the world**

The space capsule shot through the atmosphere, sending slight tremors to the earth as it descended upon the barest land of our planet – the desert. The latch opens and Vegeta strode down the ram and in all his princely glory, he sneers at the world he once resided in. The wind blew at his direction, prickling at his eyes with sand and dust and he squints at the contact. He turns on his heel and walks around to the underside of the capsule, decapsulates the ship and keeps it securely under his armour. Once that was done, he took off into the air and flew towards West City and back to Capsule Corporation.

He took a slow flight back to the only place he was familiar with and back to the people he's not so acquainted with. Loathe as much as he is, he had nowhere else to go but back to the annoying despicable woman. Since he had ascended to the Legendary and has fulfilled his birthright, much to his chagrin, he wasn't feeling delighted at all. The whole trip back to earth has not been a joyful one for the newly ascended prince for most of the time, he dwelled on the reactions he would give and receive when he finally meets the woman.

Finally reaching the compounds of Capsule Corp, he flew straight into the kitchen in hopes to find leftovers in the fridge. He didn't want to go through the hassle of making food as he find leftovers in plastic wraps are much easier to make. He was hungry and he hadn't had a decent meal since he went onto that spaceship, and let's not forget to mention no one was there to cook for him a least decent meal, but a meal nonetheless. With his luck nowadays, there were leftovers in the fridge, and his favourite too – roast pork with salted eggs and rice. He heated them up and gobbled it down as if he hadn't eaten in ten days, and with a Saiyan's level of starvation, he'd just die. And because it was his favourite dish, he didn't leave a single bead of rice left on the plate, including the bones but minus the egg shells.

He silently places the mountain of dishes into the sink and padded upstairs quietly, hoping that no one was awake to catch his sudden appearance. Of course, no one knew he was finally back, maybe except Kakarot and that was exactly how he wants to keep it. He passes the woman's room and frown at the closed door. The lights inside were off so he guessed she must be asleep. Part of him wanted to go in and show her that he has finally achieved what he had set out to do his whole life so that she can be proud of him but a part of him just wanted to leave it as it is and gloat in her face when the time arrives.

He reaches the door to his room and stood still. He found it weird because a soft light illuminates from under the door and shines on his feet. He turns to the side and looks at the woman's closed door and wonders if she was even in her room in the first place. He scowled at the thought of the woman lying on his bed, sniffing his pillows, sprawled on his mattress, under his blanket, wet and naked and moaning...

He shakes the thoughts out of his head and widened his eyes in shock. Clearly he doesn't want to associate with the female this way again, or does he?

Without another thought, he turns the knob and took his first step into the room where he had not ventured for quite some time. There was a small light which stands on a tiny table at the corner of the room and gave the four walls a serene and cosy atmosphere. Strangely to him, he felt drawn to it with the sudden welcome of warmth which the room portrays. Then he took in his surroundings and notices a rocking chair, drowsily rocking back and forth. In it sat the woman, comfortably tucked in with a quilt.

He notices her hand was stretched out from underneath the thick material and ran his eyes to her fingers. His eyes widen at the sight of a tiny human form as its fingers grabs on tight to Bulma's slender fingers. He padded towards the crib and held onto the side railing, staring into it. It is a...

A baby?!

He scowled and the first thing that entered his mind was that someone has touched Bulma, his woman, and had impregnated her and the outcome is sleeping peacefully, devoid of any knowledge of the outside world, in his domain. He was angry, his fury shot through the roof as he restrains himself from any outburst he might have. Energy begins to crackle and swirls around his body without him realising it.

Somehow Bulma felt the energy rise of an all too familiar ki and jerk awake from her slumber. The first thing which entered her mind was Trunks and she immediately darted her eyes towards the crib and between the figure standing dangerously next to it. She gasped aloud and jumped to her feet as she tried to ward off the intruder who seems to have a twisted interest in harming her son.

"Get away from him!!!"

She gripped onto the stranger's hand to push him away and immediately he powered down, afraid she might get hurt. But, Bulma didn't feel it at all for all that was on her mind is the safety of her baby. Vegeta took a staggering step backwards and looks at Bulma in shock and she continues to pummel him on his chest. 'Kill' was written in her eyes as she couldn't even focus on the face which she supposedly knew so well. He grabs onto her wrist, gives her a slight jerk and called her name.

"Bulma..."

Her eyes were watery, her mouth was agape. She seemed out of breath when she regains her focus and looks at the man in front of her. Then her eyes widened in realisation at the person who she had just pitifully attacked. Relief and dread wash over her senses as she finally breaks down and leans into his chest, which he gladly put his hands around her and wrap her trembling shoulders securely. He took a whiff at the scent of her hair and closes his eyes, the familiar feeling of their once closeness overwhelms his entire being and he sighed.

Then she roughly pushed him away.

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?!" she whispered harshly.

"What, are you implying that I shouldn't be here?? I have things to kill, remember?" he sneered at her depreciation.

"Keep it down!" she turns to look at Trunks and breathes out a relief when he was still asleep and turns back to Vegeta. "You know what I am implying. Why did you come back? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore?!"

"Woman, don't flatter yourself. I came back only to fight the androids and also to find that someone has redecorated 'my room'."

"It isn't your room anymore, Vegeta, the moment you set foot on that god damned space capsule!"

"Of course," he sneered.

There was a long awkward pause between the two as they glare into each other's eyes. Millions of words swarm in their heads as they tried to find the right words to say. Bulma sighed and finally conceded from their staring competition and walked towards her child. She places a hand on his tiny head and caressed it gently and let out a small smile.

"Who is the brat?"

Bulma jerked and turn around to face the crude man with lips pressed into thin lines. No one calls her baby a brat!

"He is not a brat, Vegeta!"

"Alright, who is the brat who isn't a brat?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and turns back to Trunks. "He's my son," ..._and yours_.

Vegeta lowered his gaze to the floor as he confirmed his first conclusion. He was right, the woman has been touched and then he scowled dangerously at the thought of another man claiming what is his and bearing a child with her.

"There is no other man, Vegeta," she exclaimed, as if reading his mind. She turns around to face the man that had her dreaded for the past close to one year.

Something flashed before his eyes and he looks at Bulma. There's no other man? Then whose...? He turned his attention to the sleeping infant in the cot and sneers at the most possible thought that went through his mind. It can't be... his, can it? He turns back to Bulma and gave her a look which she had never seen before and she inwardly cringe at the sight of his glare, seemingly blaming her for something which she had done.

"Don't tell me that that brat is mine?!" he boomed. Bulma's expression instantly shifted volatile when Trunks began to whimper.

"Vegeta!!" she yelled and went to retrieve Trunks. She picked him up and soothes him in her arms as he began to whine from being disturbed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You heard me, woman! You bore my son in my absence all by yourself without informing me?!"

"You didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, remember?! And don't blame this on me!!"

"You dare to tell me that I purposely impregnated you? Don't make me laugh, woman! I never wanted to produce any half-breed bastards with you, much a less a happy family!" he sneers at the last word and he slams his fist at the nearest wall, making a dent.

Bulma's eyes began to water. It wasn't enough that he had only wanted to have a good fuck with her, and now he had called her child a half breed bastard. Her lips begin to quiver and tremble as she restrains her tears from falling. She clutches at her baby tighter and she thanked God that Trunks knew when to keep his mouth quiet. She cannot afford Vegeta to explode and kill them all in a rage. She kept her glare at the man in front of her who was seething in anger, his fists clenched and his demeanour volatile. She calmly walks up to him and stare him down. He wasn't the least bit affected as he returns her an even glare, daring her to strike him.

"Fuck you, Vegeta," she whispered and his eyes widened. "You're right, I don't need you. I never did and I never will so if you think that you are too good for me and for him I suggest you leave our presence and never return. My child does not deserve a father like you."

With that said Bulma grabbed all of Trunks essentials and left Vegeta standing alone in the nursery. Vegeta cringed when he heard the door slams and another slam in the room next door. His body trembles, his fists clenched in anger, he don't know what to do now. Time and time again he had been brushed off by Bulma and was told to leave her side, but he had always returned and for what? Only to be brushed off again.

He staggered backwards until his back hit the wall. He slides down to the floor and leans his head on the platform behind him. This can't be happening to him. He had only come to earth to kill Kakarot and then destroy the planet. Who knew he had to travel to Namek and meet this woman, only to be invited back to her home, fucked her and discovered he had some sort of sick twisted affection towards her and now, pops out a baby? His baby!

He clenches his eyes and presses his lips into a thin line and like he thought, this can't be happening to him.

An hour passes by and Vegeta had not moved from his spot on the floor since. His mind was cluttered with so many unanswered questions and he thought he was going crazy. He took in a deep breath and pushes himself off the floor. He didn't know what he was doing anymore as he walked to the small lamp in the corner of the room and switch it off. Turning towards the balcony he walks to it and climbs on the railing. He easily jumped off it and landed on the balcony next to it which leads to Bulma's room.

The sliding window was open and he quietly crept into the room. He saw Bulma lying on her side, facing him and in her arms lays the baby in the middle of the mattress. He padded quietly and silently kneed on the bed, making sure not to wake Bulma up. He turns to the small guy below him and for the first time, studied him. His brows knitted and he frowned when he saw his locks and gently twirls his lavender hair in his fingers.

Feeling eyes were on him, Vegeta looks down and notices the baby eyes flutters open and was now looking back at him wide eyed. The first reaction he thought he'd get was his unearthly whining but to his amazement, the little guy only blinked as he stares at his unknown father curiously. Vegeta traced his fingers lower to his chubby arms and to his fingers. Instantly Trunks curls his small little fingers around his father's bulgy finger and squeezed it.

"You'll be a strong warrior someday," Vegeta said softly to his son, a smirk on his face and a sudden wave of pride course through his veins. "... Too bad I won't be here to see it."

He felt another pair of eyes on him and his head snap towards Bulma. She was looking back at him, quietly and unmoving as she watches the display of father and son interacting for the first time. She was surprised that Trunks did not quiver at the sight of a stranger because normally he doesn't like strangers invading his personal space. It was as if he knew this was his father.

Vegeta frowned at the sight of being caught near his son, the very one who he discriminated just an hour ago. He gently shakes Trunks' fingers off and pushes himself off the bed. He turned on his heel and began to stride towards the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Bulma whispered worriedly. Vegeta halted his steps but did not turn around.

"I know when I'm not wanted," and he continues to walk.

"Vegeta, wait!" she called after him, pushing herself up from the mattress.

"... He needs you..." she whispered sadly.

This time Vegeta turned around, staring at the mother and son who looked desperately into his eyes, silently pleading him to stay. He thought she said they didn't need him!

"We... need you,"

"That's not what you said," he was quick to reply.

"Where will you be going, Vegeta? This is your home now," she exclaimed sadly.

Vegeta didn't want to believe that. He never had a home in his life and this is definitely not his home and he didn't need one. But then again, he took in his surroundings and noticed she had redecorated her room as well. Her bed was not her usual queen sized bed but a king sized one, enough to fit at least three people in it, her wardrobe too has been changed into a bigger one, enough to insert more clothes than a normal clothes boutique. It was as if she remade the room for an extra person, and that person is... him. She was waiting for him to return to her!

"Please?" she pleaded in whisper.

He stares into her eyes as they drown him. Her teary eyes only proved that he was in fact needed here more than he thinks. Then he turns to his son whose expression was oblivious to the tension that is in the atmosphere as he gurgles happily at his mother. He almost felt... warmth. His brows knitted at the sight - his family. His little own family. Perhaps this is a chance for him to redeem himself after all the years of wretched tortures. Perhaps this is a chance at a better fulfilling and promising life. Perhaps this is a chance to be happy for the first damn time.

He let out a deep sigh and walks back to the bed. He took off his armour and his suit. Bulma had his things shifted to her room earlier so she went to retrieve a pair of shorts and passed it to him. He gladly put them on and climbs into bed beside the small guy. Bulma scooted backwards to her side and positioned Trunks properly so that Vegeta would have enough space, and so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt Trunks with his weight.

He pulled the covers over them, making sure that Trunks' head was not covered and settled in. He lay on his side as he looks at his... family. He feels weird being in their presence, being in Trunks' presence and especially in Bulma's presence. Everything he's indulging now is completely foreign to him. He can't believe that he is a father now. He didn't know if he should be happy or dreadful.

"His name is Trunks," Bulma whispered with a smile while soothing Trunks back to sleep and he acknowledged that little detail in a silent stare.

Vegeta had been staring at his peers for several hours now. Both mother and son had fallen asleep long ago but a pair of eyes and a restless mind continues to study them in silence. He had never once imagine himself having a woman by his side whom he can truly claim her to be his equal companion, much less starting a family with the same woman whom he never thought he would hold such importance in his life. He still has a lot to understand and somewhere in the back of his mind is telling him that he has his whole life to do that.

With a frown on his face, "I can't be who you want me to be but I'll stay to train the boy, Bulma," he whispered silently, "One step at a time."

----

**A/N: Well, that's it. The End. How did you guys like the whole story?? Hope you guys enjoyed it though!! Remember to review Original Sin for the last time! ^_^**


End file.
